¿Amor o negocio?, negociando tu corazon
by MeidoIchigo
Summary: para todas las amantes de Kyoya un OC para ustedes. Yoriko, una joven asistente, en la empresa Outosouhita, por una serie de eventos afortunados para nosotras , desafotunados para ella, terminara encontrando el amor de su vida , (para los amantes de los gemelos, tambien hay accion.) y obviamente la pareja canon, Tamaki x Haruhi
1. nueva vacante

**Titulo: ¿Amor o negocio,? negociando tu corazón**

 **Capitulo I: Nueva vacante.**

Declaimer: los personajes del manga de Mitsuki Hiwatari no me pertenecen , los personajes adheridos por mis son solo de mi autoria al igual que la trama

Cursiva: pensamientos

Frente a las puertas de las empresas OUTOSOUHITA, pasado de las nueve de la mañana, se encontraba una joven menuda de 1,62 m, de tez pálida, ojos verdes, y larga cabellera castaña clara, que se veía algo apresurada por entrar a aquella compañía.

Buenos días, señorita Sutsuki-. Una de las recepcionistas de la empresa saludo educadamente – es muy inusual verla llegar a estas horas, ¿le ha sucedió algo?-.

Buen dia, cordialmente a la chica – no ha sucedido nada, no se preocupe-. Se dirigio rápidamente al acensor, mirando la hora en su reloj –luego hablamos, debo dirigirme a la planta, seguramente me están esperando- ingreso en el y de inmediato, apretó el botón con el numero 12, al abrirse las puertas, se vio envuelta en un gran espacio, de inmediato se dirigio al sitio en donde se encontraba una mujer de unos aparentes 30 años, de cabellera oscura, hasta los hombros, y unos ojos del mismo color, que recubría con unos pequeñas gafas.

Vaya, vaya, vaya, finalmente la princesita del lugar se decide mujer dijo con voz despreciva- los jefes, se encontraban muy preocupada por ti-.

Puedo imaginármelo, Fujiyama-. Contesto ella, mientras se dirigía al interior del piso, donde se hallaban un gran escritorio, de inmediato, se encamino al puesto de la derecha, encendio la computadora, antes de sentarse- ¿sucedió algo mientras no me encontraba?-.y comenzó a teclear.

No mucho en realidad-. La pelinegra, se acerco a ella, con algunas carpetas en sus manos- El señor Suou, y los señores Hitachin, se encuentran en una reunión en este momento- dejo las carpeta sobre el escritorio de la castaña- he de suponer que es acerca del presupuesto del mes-.

¿presupuesto?-. Pregunto la castaña a la chica- dudo que sea por algo semejante- solto seria- debería saber que como asistente personal de Tamaki, debo asistir a ese tipo de reuniones- agrego- ademas, esa reunión se realizo hace una semana, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?-. La pelinegra bufo un poco ante sus palabras- supongo que debe ser algo de suma importancia- tomo una de las carpetas y comenzó a revisarla-¿que estoy viendo, Fujiyama?- pregunto luego.

son las carpetas que solicitaste a recursos humanos-. Respondio la azabache – y llamame por mi nombre de una vez, hace mas de un año que nos conocemos, Yoriko-.

pero eso no significa que deba tratarte de otra forma, Akemi-. Solto la chica- ¿asi que finalmente, decidieron entregarme la carpeta de las seleccionada para el puesto vacante de secretaria y asistente de los Hitachin-. La miro de forma despectiva- desde que Minako se fue, todo se ha tornado un poco mas complicado y estresante- observo con detalle una de las carpetas- espero que esta vez hayan escogido a alguien que amerite estar en ese , mientras tomaba otra carpeta, para verla.

¿aun lo dudas?-. pregunto la ojinegra- por que habrían de fallar, después de todo es su trabajo o ¿no? luego- sabes muy bien, que ellos dedican horas de procedimiento en la recopilación de datos,chequeos y entrevistas, hasta reducírtelo a solo cinco - un gran logro diría yo, por lo general ,siempre envían a 10 posible candidatas-.

estoy completamente conciente-. La castaña contesto, dejando la ultima carpeta en su escritorio-pero ninguna de estas chicas, es la candidata ideal, para el puesto- suspiro- ni modo-. de inmediato miro a la chica- Fujiyama, necesito que te comuniques nuevamente con recursos humanos, para que me envíen todas las carpetas de las chicas que han desechado-.

estas segura de eso Yoriko, no crees que estas exagerando un poco-. Pregunto ella algo molesta- eres conciente, ¡de cuantos archivos son enviados a diario para la solicitud del puesto!-

no exagero, solo quiero ver si consigo hallar algo, que ha ellos se le ha pasado por alto-. Contesto seria mientras seguían tecleando.

lo que sucede, Yoriko, es que eres muy exigente con lo que pides-. Dijo la pelinegra en tono agresivo- conoces el proceso de selección, los más adecuados para que ello se lleve a cabo, son los chicos de recurso humano, están acostumbrados a esos tipos de procedimientos, deberías confiar en ellos-.

ese es el principal problema, no creo que sean lo suficientemente capaces de hallar lo que busco-. Comento la chica seria- no hay nada mejor que hacerlo uno mismo, asi no te decepcionan-. Siguió tecleando en la computadora.

Pero, eso seria mucho trabajo, ¿sabes cuantos documentos son?-. alejo Akemi hastiada.

solo has lo que te dijo, Akemi-. ordeno la castaña- no es tan difícil lo que te pido, solo es una llamada-.

lo se, pero creo que eres una exagerada, no deberías hacer ese tipo de cosas, entiéndelo-. Insistió la pelinegra.

Fujiyama, ve de inmediato a recursos humanos, a solicitarme las carpetas-. Decreto la castaña fuertemente – las necesito cuanto antes-

uff, hay veces que eres tan insoportable, Yoriko, no se como te la mujer molesta.- te encanta, darme mas trabajo de lo necesario-. La castaña siguió en su trabajo como si nada.

¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-. contesto la muchacha- después de todo, te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de que vayas al piso 19 y te encuentres con ese chico que tanto te informa y coqueteas, como se llamaba, ah si, ¡Genta!-

Para tu información, solo voy a recopilar información-. Akemi se defendió- que Genta, sea sumamente guapo y me agrade es otra cosa-.

como digas-. Yoriko contesto-lo que vayas a hacer al piso 19, es tu problema, solo te pido que cumplas con lo que te pedi-.

si, si como digas, señorita perfeccion-. Dijo la mujer, un poco molesta ante lo dicho por la castaña, tomando la carpeta del escritorio de su colega- hay veces que me pregunto, que seria tu vida sin mi, no tendría entretención-. La castaña puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario- ¿Cómo te enterrarias de los noticiones de la empresa?, como por ejemplo lo de la secretaria de Ootori-.

otra vez, con lo mismo-. Objeto la castaña molesta.

¡ah vamos!-. Solto la ojinegra emocionada- no me puedes negar, que esa noticion es bastante interesante e integrante, todo el mundo esta hablando de ello-.

Efectivamente asi era, desde hacia algunos días atrás se había iniciado ese famoso rumor.

 **Flash Back**

Aquella tarde de jueves, Yoriko se encontraba rellenando unos documentos, cuando la pelinegra se acerco a su escritorio.

¿a que no adivinas en donde estuve esta mañana, Yoriko? la azabache emocionada.

La castaña seguía en lo suyo, sin prestarle mucha atención, aun le quedaba trabajo por hacer, los preparativos del evento de este mes, no iban a organizarse por si solo- por lo excitada que estas, he de suponer, que nuevamente estuviste en el piso 19, coqueteándole al recepcionista-. Contesto inerte.

Sí, estuve hablando con Genta de muchas cosas, mientras llevaba algunos papeles a recurso humanos-. Comento algo agitada- ¡cómo me gusta ese hombre!-. Suspiro fuertemente, mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio de la chica.-en fin, entre nuestra conversa, me conto algo sumamente interesante-.

La castaña se levantó de su puesto inmediatamente – si mi opinión, no causa ninguna interferencia en ese asunto, no me intereza-. Comento, la ojinegra iba a reclamarle, pero, antes de lo que hiciera, Yoriko la interrumpio – aunque se que lo contaras de todas formas, asi que adelante puedes continuar, con tu relato-. Se dirigio al escritorio del lado en búsqueda de de una de las carpetas y tomo una para luego, volver a su puesto de trabajo.

No es que, sea chismosa, ni mucho menos-. Comento la mujer del cabello negro –pero esto tengo que contarlo, es que es una verdadera bomba-. Soltó

Su compañera de trabajo, suspiro pesadamente,- vamos de , mientras dejaba que su colega continuara con su relato -¿ecuerdas a Megumi, la nueva secretaria de Ootori que llego hace seis meses a trabajar aquí, y que todos suponíamos que quedaría fija en ese puesto, por su larga duración en él?-.

Yoriko asintió y por primera vez fijo su vista en su colega- Creo saber quién era, aquella chica alta y pelirroja, que a pesar de ser de un carácter un poco dócil y serio, parecía llevarse bien con todos los de la empresa-. Comento mientras volvía a su computadora – parecía ser una chica bastante competente en su trabajo, en fin, ¿qué pasa con ella?-.

Pues, al parecer, desde hace unos días, aquella joven, que parecía ser la secretaria definitiva del Sr Ootori, fue desvinculada de la empresa, y con una indemnización bastante grande, notese -. Contesto luego- ¿no te parece extraño?-.

No lo parece, seguramente el Sr Ootori, la habrá descubierto en algo tránsfugo o tal vez cometió algún error bastante grave-. Dijo ella sin inmutarse- lo cierto, es que tratándose de ese señor, no me extrañaría, después de todo, a lo que a mí respecta, el solo desea, que el trabajo se haga perfectamente, lo que respeto arduamente-. Comenzó a teclear nuevamente. –Si eso era todo, creo que deberías bajarte de mi escritorio y seguir con tu trabajo, que para eso te pagan, aun necesito que lleves algunos documentos a la dirección general-.

¡que pesada eres, Yoriko¡- chillo Akemi- solo estaba comenzado con el relato-. Comento la de los anteojos- según lo que pude oír, hace algunos días atrás, en el baño de chicas, al parecer la perfecta secretaria para Ootori, escondía un pequeño secreto, bajo las siete llaves -. Tomo un poco de aire para continuar- nuestra queridísima colega Megumi Abihara, cuenta con un embarazo de nada menos que cuatro o cinco meses-.

¿Ahh si?, ¿y eso a que viene al caso?-. pregunto la castaña sin interés aparente

¿como? ¡¿que acaso no lo ves?!-. insitio algo impresionada– no te había comentado, que las mayoría de las secretaria que el Sr Ootori ha tenido estos dos últimos años, han sido de apariencia muy similar y apenas son capaces de durar un mes en el puesto, y que justamente a Megumi, la haya despedido, en el momento preciso, en el que se revela que esta preñada, ¡no hay que ser muy inteligente para ver lo que sucede realmente!-. soltó eufórica – claramente, el hijo que Megumi está esperando, no es nada menos que del Señor Ootori, y seguramente la despidió, para ocultar el hecho en si, ¡antes de que todo el mundo se enterrara! ¿Y bien que te parece?-.

En realidad todo lo que no tenga que ver con mi desempeño laboral, me tiene sin cuidado -. Comento la chica, mientras seguía tecleando– poco me importa, los romances pasionales y clandestinos de esta empresa- suspiro pesadamente- dudo de que todo aquello sea cierto, hay leyes del trabajo, que no permiten el despido de una mujer encinta en un trabajo, quizás aquel rumor que oíste, no fueron más que chismes de alguna, que otra loca, que quiso desprestigiarla para obtener ese "deseado puesto"-. Miro fijamente a su compañera– Fujiyama, si eso es todo, lo que quería decirme, te recomiendo que sigas con tu trabajo, sino seras nuevamente reprendida, y tal vez esta vez, no pueda hacer nada para salvarte-.

Si, en cierta forma, tienes razón-. Comento la chica, bajándose del escritorio, y volviendo a su puesto- pero, primero, debo dejar algunas de estas plantillas a la dirección- le mostro una carpeta que llevaba entre sus manos.

¿Acaso aquellas plantillas, son las que te dije, que llevaras ayer por la tarde?-. pregunto la castaña molesta, la pelinegra solo sonrió antes sus palabras - ¿por qué no las llevaste, cuando te dije que lo hicieras?, sabes, que es una documetacion importante-.

Jijiji, no te malhumores, Yoriko-. Contesto ella- digamos que, esta es una excusa, para ver a cierto castaño oji gris que me vuelve loca-.

Como digas, solo lleva esos papeles cuanto antes, no quiero ser perjudicada por tus extrañas travesuras-. La castaña suspiro

Ok, ok, lo tendré en cuenta-. Akemi se retiró, para ir al preciado diecinueveavo piso.

 **FIN de Flashback**

Pero Yoriko, con lo ultimo que tengo que contarte, creo que tu interés estaría bastante elevado-. Comento la ojinegra, con las carpetas en sus manos.

¡basta, Fujiyama!-. contesto la chica molesta– ve a hacer tu trabajo, los cotilleos, no me importan para nada-. Siguió tecleando como si nada- ahora si me disculpas, debo continuar con mi trabajo, ya que para eso estoy aquí-.

vale, vale, de acuerdo, tu ganas, señorita perfecta, me ire a mi puesto-. Dijo Akemi seria y comenzo a avanzar- pero, esto te interezara, después de todo tu también estas involucrada en ese asunto-. Aquel comentario hizo que la joven dejara caer abruptamente sus manos sobre el teclado.

¿Qué fue lo que dijiste,Akemi?- pregunto la chica- ¡¿que tengo que ver yo con ese asunto?!-.

lo lamento, Yoriko-. Contesto ella en forma sonriente- pero, como tu dices debo ponerme a trabajar-. Siguió avanzando hacia su puesto- ya te enterraras, Yoriko, ya te enterraras-. Y se dirigio a su puesto de trabajo.

La castaña, vio a la pelinegra marcharse, algo incrédula por sus palabras, volvió a su computadora sonriendo- Akemi, solo quiere jugar conmigo -. Objeto, borrando lo ultimo que había escrito en su pc- no hay manera, en la que se me puede involucrar en este asunto-. Solto antes de continuar con su labor, pero, por mas que quería, su mente no se concentraba ante las palabras de la ojinegra, ya llevaba al menos quince minutos intentándolo – Fujiyama solo quiere fastidiarme, eso es todo-. Suspiro- el problema, es que lo esta consiguiendo-. Se levanto abruptamente, en búsqueda de otra carpeta – basta con eso, concéntrate-. En ese momento sono el teléfono en la recepción.

Oficina OUTOSOUHITA, departamento de publicidad-. Contesto la pelinegra amablemente- ohh, señora Suou, buen dia, en este momento el señor Suou, se encuentra en una reunión, pero con gusto le paso con su asistente, para que le deje el recado-. Solto – de acuerdo, denme un segundo y la comunico-. Toco un botón, que la comunicaba con el teléfono que tenia Yoriko en su escritorio

Fujiyama, ¿que sucede?- dijo algo molesta – no estoy para tus juegos lo sabes, ya hiciste lo que te pedi-.

si, si, si, ya esta todo listo-. Contesto la chica- pero, no te hablo por eso, tienes una llamada de la señora Suou en la línea dos-. Agrego

Muy bien, gracias, de inmediato, la atiendo-. Comento la ojijade, la pelinegra iba a colgar pero la castaña la detuvo- Fujiyama ¿ que tengo que ver yo, con todo ese asunto, que mencionaste antes?-.

no puedo responderte eso, Yoriko-. Contesto la chica mordaz– después de todo, nosotras no venimos a cotillear, sino a trabajar-. Su tono era sarcastico- bueno, te dejo que atiendas a la señora, no debes dejarla esperando-. Y la comunico.

La castaña suspiro pesadamente, aun estaba inquieta con aquel detalle, pero decidio actuar como si nada pasaba, Akemi tenia razón, ya se enterraría- Oficina OUTOSOUHITA, departamento de publicidad, habla con Yoriko Suitsuki-.

Hola, Yoriko, ¿como estas? dulce voz, se oia del otro lado de la línea .

Muy bien Haruhi, ¿tu como te encuentras?-pregunto la chica, en un tono bastante agradable

Un poco cansada, pero bastante bien -. Respondio Haruhi

Es natural, en tu estado, no debes tratar, de agitarte mucho-. Sonrio la chica

Si lo se, Tamaki me lo recuerda cada vez que puede-. Comento la señora Suou.

Puedo imaginármelo-. La castaña sonrio nuevamente- ¿a que debo tu llamada, me imagino que Fujiyama, te informo que tanto Tamaki como los gemelos, se encuentran en una reunión en este momento?-. Pregunto luego.

Si lo menciono-. Fue la respuesta de la señora Suou- ¿a que se debe aquella reunión?-.

No tengo la mayor idea de lo que se trata-. Repondio la castaña en forma sincera- se que no se trata del presupuesto, pero debe ser algo importante, por que Tamaki, no lo tenia registrado en su agenda-

Si, supongo-. Suspiro Haruhi- a mi tampoco, me había comentado, acerca de esa reunión-.

Ya se nos informara, descuida-. Miro su computadora atentamente- pero, basta de hablar de eso, ¿que recado debes dejarle a tu idiota y dramático marido?-. pregunto luego.

Se oyo una pequeña risa por el otro lado- pues, quería decirle que he decidido cambiar la hora del medico de mañana, mi padre ha decidio venir a visitarme, y quiero pasar mas tiempo con el, ya sabes como es-. Agrego.

puedo imaginarlo-. Respondio la secretaria- déjame buscar la agenda de Tamaki-. Abrió una carpeta de su computador y busco el archivo, en el se podía ver una serie de tablas que contenia los días y horarios con respecto, de lo que se haría cada hora, fijo su vista en un dia especifico y comenzo a buscar- aquí esta, visita al medico con Haruhi , 15:00, borrada-. Dijo la chica- ¿para cuando piensas recuperar esa hora? – conociendo a tu marido como lo hago, dudo que no te haga esa pregunta, es mas prácticamente te haría una drama por haber tomado esa decisión sin consultarle-.

Se oyo un suspiro pesado al otro lado de la línea- soy conciente, por eso, ya hable con el medico y me dijo que tenia horas disponibles al viernes, a las 12:00 y 15:00, por eso esperaba, que el me dijiera, a que hora podía acompañarme-.

dame un segundo-. Contesto la castaña seria- buscare a que horario, le acomoda mas-. Se dirigio nuevamente al archivo, en búsqueda del dia viernes, y reviso atentamente los horarios.- según lo que veo aquí, tiene los horarios libres-. Dijo luego- pero, te aconsejo que tomes la hora de las 15:00, asi Tamaki, se podría tomar la tarde libre, y disfrutar mas rato contigo-.

si, creo que a el le agradara eso-. Respondio Haruhi- ¿estara bien eso?, no tendrá trabajo que hacer, no quiero que se atrase por mi-.

no tienes que preocuparte por eso, Haruhi-. Respondio la chica –Tamaki, es un gran empresario y siempre termina con sus deberes ante de lo presupuestado, y si llega a no lograrlo, para eso estoy yo, después de todo, para eso me contrato-.

si tienes razón, entonces tomare esa hora-. Dijo la señora Suou- ¿a propósito, como esta Yuusuro?, hace mucho que no lo veo-.

bastante bien, el también me ha preguntado por la castaña sonriente- hasta me ha sugerido, que vayamos a verte unos de estos días-

¿de verdad?, debe estar bastante guapo-. Comento la señora Suou.

Pero, por supuesto, con esos ojos verdes y cabellos rubios, ¿Quién no?-. respondio la secretaria.

Oye, tengo una idea, por que no vienen un dia a visitarnos, seria grandioso, yo creo que a Tamaki, también le agradaría aquello, podríamos hacer algo entretenido como picnic, ¿Qué te parece?-.

suena bien-. Respondio la chica, mientras seguía en la computadora- debería organizarme un poco con mis horarios, pero creo que podría ser el sábado de la otra semana, ¿te parece bien?-

si, eso seria oyo la voz algo emocionada- ¿mi esposo te ha mantenido muy ocupada estos días?-

lo normal, como siempre-. Respondio la chica sonriente- se arreglármelas, tu sabes-. Solto – pero, hoy me he mantenido mas ocupada de lo habitual-

¿a que se debe eso?- pregunto curiosa

tuve algunos problemas en la mañana, Yuusuro no dejaba la chica – tuve que prometerle, que iria a su presentación hoy-.

¡que lindo!- exclamo la señora Suou- mandale saludos y éxito de mi parte-.

por supuesto que lo haré-. Contesto la castaña sonriente- el estará muy contesto con eso-

entonces te dejo, cuídate y te encargo, el recado a mi marido-. Termino por despedirse.

descuida, yo le dijo, cuídate mucho Haruhi-. Soltó la chica antes de colgar…

Suspiro fuertemente luego de esa llamada, y volvió a lo suyo, a los pocos minutos su colega azabache, se acerco a ella con un carrito de oficina, que contenía tres cajas en ella.

¿Qué es lo que traes ahí, Fujiyama?-. Pregunto la castaña, mientras veía que su compañera dejaba ese carro al lado de su escritorio.

otra vez con Fujiyama, te he dicho mil veces, que me digas Akemi-. ella sonrió, la castaña la miro seriamente- ya entendí, Yoriko—soltó- estos, son los documentos que pediste a recurso humanos, es este y otro carro mas, que te traeré-. Suspiro- aquello fue lo único que tiene, los otros documentos, ya se habían desechado-.

Comprendo-. Respondió la castaña seria- esta bien con esto, gracias Fujiyama-. Abrió una de las 6 cajas que estaba ahí, tomo una de las carpetas y la reviso detalladamente

de nada, pero, no creas que te ayudare con eso-. contesto la ojinegra-tu te búscate mas trabajo que hacer, y yo no tengo nada que ver con eso-.

No iba a pedir tu ayuda-. Respondio la castaña- no creo que seas apto, para ese tipo de trabajo, como ya te dije, necesito tomar y elegir a la candidata por mi cuenta, solo asi, encontrare alguien adecuado para el puesto-. Termino de hojear la carpeta para pasar a otra.

bien, como quieras-. La azabache dijo molesta- pero, después no vayas a rogarme en que te castaña hizo caso omiso de ese comentario.

En aquel momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor,dejando ver a tres veinteañeros allí, uno alto rubio de ojos azules, y los otros dos pelirrojos de ojos almendrados

oh, Yoriko, llegaste al fin-. Dijo el rubio en tono melodramático, corriendo directamente hacia ella- creí que algo malo te había sucedido-. Soltó- ¿te encuentras bien?-.

no se preocupe, Tamaki-sama, me encuentro perfectamente-solto la castaña con una sonrisa- ruego que acepte mis disculpa por mi tardanza, pero tuve un percance con Yuusuro-.

¿Qué le paso? ¿se encuentra bien?-. exclamo preocupado.

si, perfectamente, es solo que, se encuentra un poco nervioso, por la presentación que tiene hoy-. Contesto la chica.

te lo dijimos, Tono-. Uno de los gemelos comento – Yoriko, se encuentra perfectamente, no tenias por que preocuparte-.

deberias haber visto, el espectáculo que hizo, por no haberte visto a la hora de entrada-solto el otro– estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, por que supuestamente el creía que habias tenido un accidente ¿ no es cierto, Hikaru?-

era de el rubio- después de todo, Yoriko, jamas llega tarde, quien me aseguraba, de que no le hubiera pasado algo-.

La chica sonrio, ante el comentario de su jefe- sinceramente agradesco su preocupación, pero, como puede ver, me encuentro perfectamente- dejo la carpeta sobre su mesa, para sacar otra mas del carrito.

¿Qué son esos archivos?-. pregunto uno de los pelirrojos, tomando una de las carpetas, para ver sus contenidos.

son los archivos de las postulantes, para el puesto de secretaria personal de ustedes, Kaoru-sama- contesto la chica amablemente- recurso humanos, me lo envio-.

¿no crees, que son demasiados?- Hikaru pregunto luego, al ver los carritos allí- acaso recursos humanos, ¿no te mando a las seleccionadas?-.

efectivamente-. Contesto la castaña- pero, a mi jucio aquellas chicas, no servían para el puesto, asi que las desache, y no tuve mas opción, que pedirle a Akemi, que llamara a recursos humanos, para que, me mandara todos los archivos que tenían de las personas, que deseaban postular, con el fin de, revisarlos atentamente y ver si hay alguien ideal para el trabajo-.

eso es mucho trabajo, Yoriko-. Hikaru solto preocupado- deberías habérselo dejado, a recursos humanos-.

no se preocupe por eso, Hikaru–sama-. Contesto la chica – soy completamente conciente de aquello, y créame que es la única opción, que encuentro, para encontrar a alguien adecuada para este arduo trabajo, ya le he dado demasiadas oportunidades-.

¿hasta el momento, has encontrado alguna persona que se adecue al puesto?-. pregunto el otro pelirrojo seriamente.

quizas dos, aunque no se adecuan totalmente para el la chica seria- seguire buscando arduamente, a alguien indicado-.

realmente te gusta tu dos gemelos dijieron a la vez

no es que me guste o no-. Comento la castaña- es solo que es mi deber hacerlo, desde que se fue Minako, me comprometi a encontrar alguien tan eficiente como ella, pero aun, no la he encontrado-. Miro a su jefe fijamente- a propósito, Tamaki-sama, su esposa llamo hace un momento -.

Tamaki paledecio un poco- ¿le sucedió algo a Haruhi o al bebe?-. pregunto histérico.

no nada de eso, Tamaki-sama-. Contesto la chica- solo llamo para informarle que cambiaria la hora de mañana al medico, su padre vendrá de visita y quería dedicarle mas tiempo a el-.

pero, se supone, que esa visita al medico, era importante-. Comento el ojiazul desconcertado, tomo el teléfono– debo llamar a Haruhi de inmediato, y fijar con ella otra nueva cita-. Comenzó a teclear, pero su secretaria lo detuvo.

descuide Tamaki-sama, con la señora Haruhi, ya hemos fijado la próxima cita, será el próximo viernes a las tres de la tarde-. Busco en la computadora, la agenda y apretó el dia – como puede ver, en su agenda, aquel dia no tiene compromisos en la tarde, por lo que me parecio, que lo mejor, era ponerle a esa hora y que se tomara la tarde libre, después de todo, estamos bastante adelantados con el trabajo-.

de verdad, eres la mejor asistente- la abrazo fuertemente– vieron chicos, que tenia razón, realmente es maravillosa y alejo de ella, con los ojos llorosos- debere a acostumbrarme, a no encuentrarme mas a mi lado, apoyándome-.

La castaña la miro, algo incrédula- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Tamaki-sama? .

otra vez, el Tono, lo arruino hermano- el mayor de los gemelos contesto.

debiamos haberlo sabido, Hikaru, Tamaki, no puede guardar los secretos-. Kaoru solto molesto.

ups, se supone que no lo tenias que saber, Yoriko, para que no te ilusionara, pero estoy tan feliz por ti, que no puedo dejar de expresarlo-.

por favor, expliquese Tamaki-sama-. Sugerio la chica algo curiosa.

lo que sucede, Yoriko, es que hace unos momentos atrás, tuvimos una reunión de ultima hora-. Dijo el mayor de los pelirrojos.

algo supe-. Contesto la chica –Akemi, me comento algo esta mañana, supongo que debio ser algo de suma importancia, para que no lo agendaran-.

asi es-. Kaoru respondio- tocamos diversos temas, entre ellos la desvinculación de la secretaria de Kyoya, y la búsqueda de su reemplazo-.

Supongo que, por eso que se hizo la reunión-. Concluyo la joven.

La mayor parte, fue para solucionar aquel problema-. Hikaru respondio- como alternativa, llegamos al acuerdo, que cada persona de la junta, escogiera a alguien del personal que fuera completamente adecuada del puesto, ya que nuestros antiguos intentos por mantener una asistente para Kyoya, han resultado ser, un gran fiaso-.

podria ser una buena alternativa, ya que si escogen alguien del estalecimiento, ya conocerian sus fortalezas, oportunidades, debilidades y amenazas, y sabrían como manejarlo-. Respondio la castaña.

si, por ello, el Tono, no tuvo mejor idea, de…-. Kaoru dijo pero el rubio lo detuvo

ofrecerte como candidata para el puesto-. Aquello descoloco, un poco a la castaña.- eres perfecta, tan eficiente y eficaz, siempre trabajando y solucionando los problemas, quien mas que tu, para tener ese puesto-. La chica no sabia que decir ante aquellas palabras- los de la junta, aceptaron con gusto, mi propuesta, hasta estos chicos, avalaron la nocion-. Abrazo a los chicos por los hombros- ¿no es verdad?-

claro que lo hicimos, después de todo, no podemos negar que Yoriko, es una de las mejores empleadas de esta empresa-. Comento Hikaru, apartándose del rubio.

Solo, dimos nuesta opinión de lo que vemos de ti-. Kaoru se acerco a la castaña- y creemos, que eres la mejor, para obtener ese puesto-. Agrego

¿de verdad piensan eso?-. pregunto la chica incrédula- considero que me desempeño bien en este ambiente, pero llegar, a un puesto como el de asistente de Ootori-san es otra cosa, no se si me desarrollaría bien, en esa labor-.

¿Por qué no?, si con nosotros, te desempeñas perfectamente-. Tamaki dijo conmovido- eres la mejor asistente, que he tenido-. Agrego- además esto serviría, sabemos como es tu situación económica en estos momentos, creo que será una buena oportunidad, el que seas ascendida, si llegas a este puesto, quizás puedas ganar el doble o el triple de lo que ganas en este momento-.

en cierta forma, suena conveniente, lo que dice Tamaki-sama-. Comento la chica- pero, se que no debo ilusionarme con aquello, después de todo, no soy la única que ha sido candidata para el puesto, ¿me equivoco?-.

tienes razón, contigo hay 10 chicas postulando, en este momento-. Hikaru respondio serio- por lo que, se dijo en la junta, a esas chicas se la quieren reducir a la mitad, a lo largo del dia, para luego entrevistar a esas cinco postulantes, y al final del dia, tomara la decisión de quien es perfecta, para el puesto-.

a esa chica le harán una prueba de un mes, para ver si se puede desempeñar de manera adecuada para el Kaoru.

estoy seguro de que tu seras la escogida Yoriko-. Dijo Tamaki emocionado- no hay nadie que te supere en efectividad-.

La chica trataba de procesar lo que le decían sus jefes- gracias Tamaki-sama-sonrio luego-. entonces significa, que hoy se llevaran a cabo las entrevista-.

Si, sera a lo largo del dia-. Nuevamente el rubio contesto– no debes preocuparte, Yoriko, puedo asegurarte que lo haras fenomenal-.

no me preocupa eso, Tamaki-sama, ¿saben cuanto tiempo tomara la entrevista?-. pregunto luego

Los tres negaron con la cabeza– no se informo nada de aquello, solo sabemos que esa entrevista se llevara a lo largo del dia-. El menor de los gemelos contesto.

de acuerdo, solo espero que esto, no estropee mi trabajo-. Comento la chica, luego levanto la mirada, hacia sus actuales jefes- otra cosa mas, si es que llego a quedar seleccionada para el puesto, pero luego del mes de pueba, deciden que no soy adecuada para ello, saben lo que sucederá conmigo-.

¿a que te refieres?-. pregunto el rubio confundido.

pues, ¿que pasaría si no llego a ser apta en ese mes?, ¿me desvinculara de la empresa, o me transferirán a otro sitio, para desempeñar otra labores?-.

no hablamos de aquel tema en la reunión-. Contesto el mayor de los gemelos- supongo que pasaría lo mismo que lo casos anteriores-.

O sea la desvivulacion de la empresa-. Objeto la castaña.- si es asi, prefiero desistir de ese tipo de ascenso-.

eso no pasara-. Esta vez el rubio hablo.- si por un motivo, no resultas ser la adecuada para el puesto de secretaria de la alta gerencia, aunque dudo que eso pase, hablare con Kyoya, para que vuelvas a trabajar con nosotros-. Se acerco a ella y tomo su mano delicadamente- no pienso dejar a una adorable doncella, como tú, desempara y sin trabajo, Haruhi no me lo perdonaría-.

La chica sonrio ante ese comentario- ¿esta seguro que aquello resultara, Tamaki-sama?-. por supuesto, no por algo poseo el 35% de la empresa, además los gemelos también estarán de acuerdo conmigo, en que no queremos que te veas envuelta en ese tipo de problemas, ¿ no es cierto chicos?-.

como dice el Tono, no te dejaremos desamparada, si llegas a tener ese puesto y luego del mes no lo consigue, nosotros te recibiremos con las manos abiertas-. Hikaru respondio casi de inmediato.

estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano-. Respondio Kaoru- si no logras el ascenso, seguiras con nosotros, sin importar lo que pase-

si es asi, no puedo negarme-. Comento la chica luego- después de todo, cuento con su apoyo y no puedo sonrio- bien, lo mejor es que me ponga a trabajar, si quiero tener todo adelanto, antes de la entrevista-.

si tienes razón, nosotros también tenemos que ir a nuestros despachos, para continuar con el trabajo-. Solto Tamaki antes de retirarse a su oficina, los demás siguieron su ejemplo y se retiraron a sus respectivas oficinas-.

Por su parte, la castaña, seguía observando las carpetas que estaban en la caja, en busca de alguien que sirviera para el puesto

vaya sigues con eso-. observo la azabache, mientras se le acercaba- pensaba que te rendiriras, luego de media hora-.

no soy como tu, Akemi-. Agrego la chica molesta- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. pregunto luego.

nada, solo te vine avisar, que iria a tomarme mi hora de colación eso es todo, Yoriko-. Dijo ella sonriente.

ve la chica hastiada- y recuerda que te estoy tomando el tiempo-.

no seas exagerada, Yoriko, puede que me atrase unos minutos, pero los compenso con las horas extras que hago-se sento en el escritorio desocupado- supongo, que ya te enterraste de la relación, que tienes con el tema acerca de la secretaria de Ootori-. Dijo mientras se limaba las uñas-.

si es por lo de las candidatas para el puesto, Tamaki y los gemelos me lo dijieron-.

¿que piensas sobre eso?-. pregunto –¿te crees merecedora, para dicho puesto?-.

Merecedora, no-. Contesto la castaña seriamente- pero creo ser, mas factible del puesto que tu, Fujiyama-.

puede ser-. Respondio la azabache- quizás, con los mismos encantos que seduciste a los jefes de esta sección, podrias conseguirlo con el señor Ootori, pero ten cuidado, por lo que se Kyoya-sama, se deshace de sus secretaria, luego de conseguir lo que quiere-.

otra vez con tus chismes, Fujiyama, basta-. Dijo la chica molesta- mejor anda a tu colación, que el tiempo corre-. La chica bufo mientras bajaba del escritorio

yo solo te daba un consejo-comento– aunque, dudo que seas elegida, después de todo, no eres de los gusto de Ootori-sama-. Y comenzo a caminar hacia el ascensor- ¿por cierto no iras a colación, ya es tarde?-. pregunto luego

ire, mas rato, en tanto termine, con estos papeles-. Respondio la castaña.

como quieras, yo solo quiero protegerte y cuidarte, Yoriko, después de todo somos colegas y no quiero que nada malo te pase-. Solto la ojinegra, antes de tomar el ascensor.

ambas sabemos, que aquello no es cierto,Akemi-. Respondio la chica, observando la carpeta que tenia en su manos, la azabache entro al ascensor molesta.- debería dejar de contestarle a Fujiyama, siempre me hace tener perdida de tiempo- comento luego, mientras dejaba la otra carpeta en su lugar- espero encontrar a alguien adecuado- se acerco a la cuarta caja y tomo otro documento- o alguien que se le acerque un poco- y reviso el siguiente expediente…

Llevaba la veinteava carpeta de la caja, sin resultado alguno, su puesto estaba lleno de carpetas, un lado completo con documentos, mientras que en el izquierdo solo tenia cinco, tomo la siguiente carpeta y en su cara, se podía percibir algo de asombro, de inmediato tomo el teléfono y marco un numero, espero que la atendieran

residencia Sutsuki-. Se oyo la voz de una mujer anciana del otro lado.

ola, oba-chan-comento la castaña sonriente.

ah, Yoriko, ¿Cómo estas?-. dijo la anciancia alegre- ¿a que debo tu llamada, sucedió algo?.

nada malo ocurre oba-chan, estoy perfectamente bien-. Respondio la chica sonriente- se encuentra Natsumi, necesito hablar con ella-.

si , hace poco, que llego del instituto-. Contesto la anciana- déjame llamártela- se oyo "Natsumi, Yoriko esta al teléfono, quiere hablar contigo", "ya voy oba-chan" otra voz dijo.

Yoriko, me voz timida y algo suave se oyo por el otro lado del teléfono.- ¿sucedió algo?-. pregunto luego

no ha sucedido nada, Natsumi-. Contesto la castaña-¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes? luego

supongo que bien, espero que asi sea -. Respondio la chica timida- a ti como te ha ido en el trabajo ¿todo bien?-.

precisamente de eso, quería hablarte-. Comento la castaña de inmediato- me encuentro revisando unos archivos, para, las posibles aspirantes al puesto de secretaria de los Hitachin, cuando me encontré con algo sorprendente; ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir?- pregunto luego

mmm… se suponía que seria una sorpresa-. Contesto Natsumi- siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero, pensé que te molestarias conmigo si hacia algo como eso, en periodo de exámenes y no me lo permirias-.

tus estudios están primero y lo sabes-. La chica suspiro pesadamente- ¿Por qué quisiste postularte al puesto?, ¿con lo que gano no es suficiente?-.

no es eso, Yoriko, aprecio y agradesco, todo el esfuerzo que haces por nosotros, es por eso que he querido retribuirte, esa fue la razón, por la que quise ayudarte con los gastos de la casa y además con los de mi educació la chica nuevamente- te pido que no te enojes, te lo iba a decir-.

no estoy molesta, Natsumi; Pero, ¿que pasara con tus exámenes?, debes terminar con eso primero y luego esta es proceso de admisión, ¿tendras tiempo para un trabajo?-.

no… no te preocupes Yoriko, los exámenes terminan el jueves, y el viernes dan los comento luego- y por el proceso de admisión, ya lo he comenzado ha rellenar ,solo me faltan unos datos y estare con ello muy pronto-.

lo tenias todo fríamente calculado, ¿no?-. pregunto la castaña con gracia.

solo quería tener todo listo, por la mera posibilidad , si quedaba en el puesto-. Natsumi sonaba algo esperanzada

¿por que crees que eres apta para el puesto? luego

¿estas haciéndome una entrevista por teléfono, Yoriko? chica del otro lado de la línea solto en tono emocionado

posiblemente-. Agrego la castaña.

mmm…pues creo que como tu lo has visto, puedo desempeñarme bien en ese tipo de labores, después de todo, he aprendido de ti, algunos métodos y té la muchacha- además aprendo bien, tu lo sabes, te he ayudado en muchos trabajos-.

eso es cierto-. Agrego la castaña- pero sabes que este trabajo es duro, estas dispuesto a hacerlo

soy conciente, por eso mismo creo que puedo la chica nuevamente- después de todo aprendi de la mejor-.

Oye, con alardeos, no sumaras puntos-. Comento la castaña

lo siento, solo estba bromeando-. Dijo la voz

no hay cuidado, se que era asi, después de todo, te conozco perfectamente-. Contesto la chica- mira, se de lo que eres capaz, Natsumi, y se que eres una buena candidata para el trabajo, pero, yo no tomo totalmente la decisión, hablare con mis jefes, haber que me dicen-. Comento- pero, es posible que el puesto sea tuyo-.

¿de verdad?-. pregunto la chica emocionada

si, pero tendrá que ser con algunas condiciones-. Comento la chica luego

¿condiciones?-. Pregunto la voz - ¿Qué clase de condiciones?-.

bueno, para empezar, no quiero que descuides tus obligaciones ni tus estudios Natsumi-. Comento la castaña seria

descuida, Yoriko, desde el principio, no tenia pensado hacerlo, solo quiero ayudarte un poco con el tema de los chicos, no puedes hacerlo completamente sola-.

es muy bueno de tu parte, Natsumi, pero no es tu obligación hacerlo-. Dijo la chica

tampoco es la tuya, Yoriko-. Solto la otra chica- pero, lo haces por que quieres lo mejor para nosotros, no veo, por que yo, no deberia hacerlo también-.

reconosco que me has ganado esta vez, Natsumi-. Solto la castaña con una sonrisa- pero como te dije, tus estudios son lo primero, asi que quiero que estes en los primeros diez de tu instituto, al menos en estos exámenes-.

en los primeros diez-. Dijo la chica tímidamente-no..crees… que eso es un poco excesivo

¿por que no?, si siempre, has sido buena estudiante, yo se que puedes lograrlo-. La castaña dijo

me esfuerzo para serlo, Yoriko, pero, como yo, hay bastante chicos que también dan lo mejor-. Comento la chica- no puede ser entre los mejores veinte-.

mmm…no, te estaría dando mucha libertad, creo que diez es lo mejor-. Contesto la castaña- asi, me demuestras, que tan comprometida estas, para el puesto-.

es que… los exámenes están finalizando y solo me quedan dos-. Dijo la chica tímidamente- puede ser al menos quince, te prometo que estare entre ellos-.

mmm… viéndolo desde este punto, esta bien-. Comento la castaña- pero, quiero algo rico para comer cuando llegue-.

como tu digas, Yoriko-. La voz de la chica se oia alegre- prometo esforzarme mucho, y hacerte algo rico hoy-.

asi me gusta-. Comento la chica – bueno te dejo, cuídate, y nos vemos en la presentación de Yuusuro-.

ammm, ok… ya no te molesto mas, continua con tu trabajo, y si necesitas ayuda con algo… sabes que con gusto te ayudare cuando llegues-. Dijo la chica antes de colgar.

esa Natsumi, siempre tan amable y considerada-. Solto la castaña sonriendo – no entiendo como ella y yo estamos relacionada, somos tan diferentes-.

En aquel momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar- Oficinas OUTOSOUHITA, departamento de publicidad, habla con Yoriko Sutsuki-. Dijo la joven al momento de contestar.

Señorita Sutsuki, con usted deseaba hablar-. Se oyo la voz de una mujer por el otro lado del teléfono

¿para que, me necesita? la chica seria

se requiere, de su presencia, en la alta dirección, la señora Hatsumoto, la necesita para una entrevista, creo que se le ha informado, a que se le debe-.

estoy al tanto, de la situación-. Se levanto de su asiento- me dirigiré de inmediato allí-. Y colgó, para luego dirigirse al ascensor, no sin antes dejar una nota en su puesto de trabajo y en la recepción, avisando donde se encontraría en aquel momento.

Tomo el ascensor, y tecleo el numero veintiuno, unos minutos mas tarde, llego a aquel piso, al abrirse, pudo ver la recepción, y una gran cantidad de oficinas

Supongo, que usted es, la señorita Sutsuki-. Un joven se acerco a ella.

efectivamente, soy Yoriko la castaña seriamente.

acompañame, la señora Hatsumoto, la esta esperando, en la oficina este-. la llevo a aquel sitio, el joven de inmediato, abrió la puerta de aquella sala, aquello parecía ser una sala de reuniones, con una inmensa mesa al centro, y unas sillas a su alrededor, al fonde de la mesa y frente a ella se encontraba una mujer de unos 50 años, de cabellos grises, de rostro ovalado y ojos negros, de semblante serio

señorita Sutsuki, supongo-. Dijo la señora acercándose a ella, para estrecharle su mano- un gusto, soy Meiko Hatsumoto, la encargada de buscar a la nueva asistente del señor Ootori-. Yoriko estrecho su mano de manera firme- tome asiento por favor, la entrevista tomara un tiempo, por lo que podrá continuar, pronto con sus labores-. La chica obedecio y se sento frente a ella, observo como aquella mujer sacaba una carpeta, y comenzo a leerla– bien, señorita Sutsuki, según lo que entiendo, usted lleva trabajando en esta empresa dos años-.

efectivamente, el próximo mes, cumplo dos años en esta empresa-. Comento la chica de repente.

fascinante, ahora hábleme de usted-. Dijo la mujer seria, mientras seguía su vista en la carpeta

¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?- le pregunto la chica de forma inerte

Pues, principalmente de tus fortalezas y debilidades-. Comento la mujer- quiero que te describas, como tu te ves, ante nosotros-.

La chica suspiro pesadamente- de acuerdo, me considero una mujer bastante eficiente para su trabajo, obediente, discreta, reservada, que le gusta, que su trabajo se haga a la perfeccion, desde el primer momento, capaz de solucionar problemas y encontrar alternativas que traerían beneficios a la empresa- contesto la joven

entonces ¿Cuál dirias que es tu principal cualidad?-. pregunto nuevamente la mujer.

Pricipalmente, que se adecuarme a la situación del momento, no importa cual fuera-. Dijo la castaña seria

de acuerdo, ¿cual crees que es tu principal defecto?-.

mmm, si lo viera de modo objetivo, creo que mi obsecion, por que todo que se haga a la perfeccion, puede provocar que a ciertas personas del personal, lo consideren problemático o un agobio, aunque yo no le veo nada malo, el querer que salga todo a la perfeccion, después de todo, para eso no están pagando-.

eso quiere decir, que ha sufrido algún conflicto, mientras se encuentra trabajando en este sitio, por favor hábleme de eso-. Dijo la mujer luego.

conflicto como asi llamarlo, no he tenido, sin embargo, soy plenamente conciente del nivel de rivalidad y apatía, que genero en mis compañeros, aunque para serle franca, simplemente, no estoy interezada en ese tipo de problemáticas, ya que, aquello es solo, una falta de tiempo, en mi actividad laboral-. La chica contesto sin alguna emoción

por lo que puedo observar en sus papeles, llego por el simple puesto de sevir café, pero con el largo del tiempo, paso a llegar a ser, la asistente personal del señor Suou, podría explicarme, ¿como lo hizo?, ¿acaso ya poseía otro tipo de experiencia previa?-.

No poseía ningún tipo de experiencia, cuando llegue a trabajar a esta empresa-. comento sonriente- de hecho, este es el primer trabajo que tengo, y aun, no pienso dejarlo-.

entonces, ¿como pudo ascender tan rápido, del puesto de la chica que simplemente repartia café a asistente personal del señor Suou?. Podría explicármelo-.

supongo, que fue, como todas las personas, lo hacen, simplemente con trabajo duro y esfuerzo; me catagolo como una persona perfeccionista, que le gusta que las cosas resulten favorables, a pesar de todo- la castaña dijo seria.

no lo comprendo del todo, es que me es casi inentendible, como una chica como tu, sin experiencia alguna haya logrado subir tan rápido de puesto, ¿no habrá algo tránsfugo en todo esto?-.

como dije, señora Hatsumoto, desde el primer momento, en que ingrese a esta empresa como trabajadora, he decidido dedicarme plenamente al oficio, sea cual fuera, y mucha gente aprecio eso, por lo que mi ascenso, es explicable, debido a, mi alta calidad del trabajo-.

como diga, ¿podria decirme cual es su principal motivación para realizar la labor, que se le esta dando?-.

claramente, como la persona perfeccionista que soy, mi principal motivación es realizar el trabajo, lo mejor posible, sea cual sea la labor que me den, y demostrarme a mi misma, que puedo hacerlo-. Comento la joven.

de acuerdo, dime una cosa ¿en algún momento, se te ocurrio que lograrías a ascender al puesto, que se te esta entrevistando, en este momento?-.

para ser sincera, hasta hace unos momentos atrás, ni siquiera estaba al tanto de que este puesto estaba disponible, y en realidad poco me importaba, por que, suponía, que este puesto seria ocupado, por una nueva integrante de la empresa, jamas pensé, que recurrieran al ascenso de una de las empleadas de la empresa, para la función de este trabajo-. La chica seguía inmune ante las preguntas

entonces, ¿no te crees adecuada para el puesto?, ¿o simplemente no te intereza?, ¿como crees que seria la persona ideal para el puesto?-. pregunto la mujer directamente

eso no es lo que quise decir, no me malentienda- Comento la chica arrogante- confieso que en un prinicpio, no estaba lo suficientemente interesada en el puesto, pero al ver el aporte monetario que tendría, al igual que la experiencia que adquiriría, comencé a interesarme un poco mas, ¿Quién no estaría interesado con esa semejante oportunidad?-. contesto- creo ser una de las mas adecuadas para el puesto, claramente, debido a mi experiencia previa, con el señor Suou y los señores Hitachin, ya que en el ultimo tiempo me he desempeñado bien y comprendo lo que es necesario y confidencial en la empresa-. solto- el ideal para este puesto, debe tener cualidades, que en la actualidad, muy pocos, del personal, lo tienen y eso es prudencia, confidencia y lealtad hacia su supervisor, pero, para que ello ocurra, debe haber también una serie de otras impugnantes, que permitan ese nexo especial, entre un empresario y su empleado, ¿me comprende?-.

creo entender, pero, me gustaría que me diera, un ejemplo, acerca de esas objetaciones, ¿que se necesitan, para que aquel nexo se lleve acabo?- pregunto la señora.

para empezar, el tiempo de disponibilidad del empleado, la cantidad del trabajo, la conexión entre empleado jefes, entre otras-. Contesto la joven seria

La mujer, escribió algo en su libreta, mientras escuchaba la respuesta de la joven– hablando de la conexión jefe-empleado, me gustaría saber, cómo es su relación con su actual jefe, y con sus jefes anteriores, asi como con sus compañeros de trabajo-. Comento la señora mirándola fijamente.

Mi relación con mis empleadores, es demasiado buena bastante buena, no tengo malo que objetar, nos complementamos, bastante bien, a la hora de trabajar, y llevamos una buena labor juntos; ahora con mis pares, la relación es un poco mas dificultosa, debido a mi sed, de que todo se haga a la perfeccion, que muchos de ellos no comprenden del todo, incluso, no comporten, pero como dije antes, no he generado ninguna clase de roce con ellos, por que, seria una perdida de tiempo y afectaría en mi aspecto laboral -.

debo suponer que no sabe trabajar en equipo-. Contesto la mujer seriamente

en esto esta seriamente equivocada-. Se defendió la chica- si bien, para mi, es preferible trabajar sola, pero, si es necesario trabajar en el equipo, lo hare, y ya lo he hecho reiterada veces en el pasado, donde los proyectos realizados, han resultado beneficioso para la empresa- .respondio- como ya dije, mi nivel, es superarme y demostrar que puedo hacerlo, y si ello conlleve trabajar con persona, que tiene algún problema conmigo, simplemente hago caso omiso, ´puesto que, aquello no me ayudaría con lo que tengo que hacer, solo seria un estorbo en mi labor-.

ya veo, supongo que los problemas para usted no es un inconveniente¿trabaja bien bajo presión?-. volvió a preguntar

tanto la presión como los problemas, son solo meras etapas, que uno tiene que superar para volverse mas fuerte-. Comento la chica seriamente – uno debe hacerle frente y continuar a pesar de todo-.

¿como solucionarias un problema, si te vieras envuelta en el?-. Pregunto la señora luego

eso dependería del problema en el que me encontraría, pero, de algo le aseguro, seria capaz de analizar la situación y solucionar el problema-. Comento la castaña- para mi, aquellos obstáculos, me enseña cada dia, a como superarme y ser mejor, aprender de mis errores y sacar lo mejor de mi -.

comprendo, he de suponer que esta dispuesta y disponible para realizar horas extras y trasladarse de cuidad o del país si esto fuera necesario-. Comento la señora mirándola seriamente

mi horario de accesibilidad es bastante amplio, no me complicaría para nada, tomar algunas horas extras-. Contesto la chica como si nada- sin embargo, el hecho de trasladarme a otro sitio por razones labores, me es imposible, a no ser de que esto se haga en forma esporádica-. Agrego.

La señora escribió algo en su libreta- me gustaría acotar, sobre un tema bastante importante que dejamos inconcluso, usted meciono hace un momentos atrás, que el trabajo en este empresa es el primero que obtuvo, y me gustaría saber como compensaría su falta de experiencia-.

como usted, ha mencionado claramente, este ha sido, mi primer trabajo, pero esa falta de experiencia que usted menciona , la compenso con mi perfeccionismo y mi continua sed de aprender-. Contesto la chica

¿supongo que en el ultimo tiempo, se ha perfeccionado en su conomiento en la materia laboral o me equivoco?-. La castaña sonrio ante el comentario de la entrevistadora

efectivamente, en los ultimos años, he asistido a variados cursos , como también a simposios y conferencia, lo que me ha ayudado a comprender y adquirir variados conocimientos sobre la empresa y su rubro-. Miro fijamente a la señora, que ajustaba adecuadamente sus gafas – aunque aquello debería estar registrado en mis antecedentes, de la misma empresa-.

algo de ello he estado observando, aquí dice que usted sabe bastante idiomas y tiene un alto conocimiento de los software necesarios-. Comento la señora mientras se fijaba la carpeta.

he tomado curso sobre aquellos software para desempeñarme bien en mi la chica –ademas los idiomas ayudarían a relacionarme y comunicarme con aquellas personas que no conocen bien el idioma-.

muy bien, me gustaría que me contara, ¿cuál fue su mayor decepcion profesional?-. Dijo la señora directamente

mas que una decepcion profesional, yo veo los errores o problemas, como una superación o una experiencia, que me ayudara en el futuro profesional, y que gracias a ello, me he convertido, en una persona bastante eficiente y prudente, para desempeñarme en el ámbito laboral-. Contesto la chica

podría explicármelo en detalle, con un ejemplo-. Insistió la señora Hatsumoto.

prefiero no hacerlo-. Contesto la joven seriamente- aquellas experiencias, las dejo guardadas solo para mi-.

respeto su decisión, ahora me gustaría hablar, un poco, sobre lo que espera de este empleo, me refiero al ámbito económico, laboral , y por supuesto la relación jefe-empleado como usted la menciono, antes previamente-. Argumento la señora, mientras anotaba los últimos datos en su libreta.

La castaña solto un largo suspiro- como ya le mencione, apenas me enterre, hace unas horas, que fue elegida para este puesto, lo que me impresiono, no dijo que no lo quiera, ni mucho menos, solo que no estaba dentro de mis cabales, quizás en unos años, si, ¿a quien no le gustaría estar en un puesto asi?, es una gran oportunidad, en unos años, me gustaría encontrarme como gerente o en algún puesto importante, en alguna empresa como esta, todo el mundo sueña con eso, y no lo dijo, principalmente por el salario, sino por el nivel de experiencia y profesionalismo que se encontraría, las relaciones con aquellas personas, que tienen un elevada importancia.- solto la muchacha – con respecto al plan económico, considero que el sueldo que se debería ofrecer, debería ser proporcional, a la calidad y cantidad de trabajo que realiza, por lo que un puesto, como este, debe al menos duplicar el valor de un puesto normal de asistente y secretaria, debido a la gran cantidad de trabajo que se debe realizar-.

Comparto, sinceramente con su opinión -. Solto la señora como si nada, luego chasqueo su garganta- por favor continue-.

volviendo al tema, considero que, para que una relación jefe-empleado, sea perfecta, debe haber una cercanía y confiabilidad necesaria para estas entes-. Contesto la joven

entonces ¿como seria su jefe ideal?-. Pregunto la señora nuevamente

pues, no creo que exista un jefe ideal para mi, pero me confomaria con alguien muy similar a Tamaki-sama-. Contesto ella con rapidez- aunque si fuera un poco mas serio, seria perfecto para mi-.

Por primera vez, la señora sonrio- he de suponer, que se encuentra realmente bien en su sitio de trabajo y que no ha buscado otra alternativa en que laboral-.

realmente me siento bien en mi puesto, bastante comoda, y creo ser un aporte para ellos-. Fue la respuesta de la castaña

si se siente realmente comoda, presumo que aun desea ser parte de esta organización, al menos por un buen tiempo mas-. Objeto la señora mientras volvia su vista a la libreta.

esta en lo correcto, no tengo intenciones, en dejar la empresa al menos en un tiempo mas, estos dos años en los que me encuentro a su servicio, me he sentido realmente comoda y pretendo quedarme aquí, si es posible, todo el tiempo en el que mi servicios, sean requeridos-. Comento la ojiverde tranquilamente.

muy bien señorita, digame, si usted llegaría a obtener el puesto, ¿que cree que podría ofrecernos que las demás candidatas no lo harian? la señora como si nada

imagino que las personas que han sido solicitadas, para esta entrevista deben ser igual o superior en el nivel de profesionalismo que yo, pero lo que puedo ofrecer es mi perfeccionismo, mi discreción, lealtad y sobre todo mi esfuerzo, para que todas las cosas resulten, como deben ser-.

interesante-. Cambio la pagina de su libreta, para mirarla directamente- según lo que pude observar, en su papeles de ingreso, aquí dice que su condición civil es soltera, ¿eso ha cambiado con los años?-.

¿Qué tiene eso en relación con el trabajo?-. pregunto la chica de inmediato

debemos actualizar los datos eso es todo-. Comento la mujer seria.

pues mi estado civil sigue siendo el mismo, aunque ha de suponerse ya que en esta época es muy poco problable, que una chica de mi edad contraiga matrimonio, las cosas han cambiado-. Comento la joven

ciertamente se encuentra en lo correcto, señorita Sutsuki-. Contesto la mujer como si nada- en la actualidad, las personas piensan, que el matrimonio esta sobreestimado, lo que me hace querer preguntarle, si usted actualmente posee una pareja estable, o alguna clase de relación,con algún tipo de persona-.

¿Por qué debería responder eso?, aquello no tiene nada que ver mis antecedentes laborales-. Respondio la joven con semblante serio

simplemente quiero asegurarme, si en caso de emergencia debemos acudir a alguien relacionado con usted, por eso, lo primero que debemos ver, es que si se relaciona amorosamente con alguien, para acudir a esa persona-. Comento la mujer

¿Por qué no acudir a una persona mas razonable como los padres o las personas que convives?- pregunto nuevamente la castaña

ya que me ha llevado a ese tema señorita, me gustaría saber ¿si vive sola, o si no es el caso, con quien convive?-.

sigo insistiendo, este tipo de pregunta, no tiene nada que ver con mi desempeño laboral -. Contesto la joven un poco molesta.

como ya le dije, solo estoy comprobando los datos que tengo, es solo una actualización, por lo que sabemos, usted agrego el numero de su casa como el de llamado en casa de emergencia-. La señora miro la carpeta atentamente- presumo que usted ha de convenir con alguien o ¿me equivoco?

no lo hace, pero no tengo que hablar de aquellos asuntos con usted-. Respondio la castaña de manera tosca

¿Por qué no?, no le veo nada malo a ello o es que acaso escondes algo, ¿Cómo un novio secreto o bien un hijo fuera del matrimonio?-.

si fuera asi, ¿que tendría de malo?, aquello, a lo que respecta mi vida personal no debería influir en el ámbito laboral, ya que, después de todo, aquí solo se requiere saber de lo necesario y francamente para mi, aquello que me esta preguntado, no tiene nada que ver con el resultado de la entrevista-.

lamento que se halla sentido ofendida, solo quería aclarar aquello-. Carraspeo su garganta- la razón, por la que hago este tipo de pregunta, es para saber la disponibilidad de tiempo, que tiene usted para realizar este tipo de trabajo-.

tengo toda la disponibilidad del mundo, para ello, no debe preocuparse-. Comento la joven, un poco mas relajada- para mi, el tema del horario, no me causaría complicación alguna-

confiare en usted-. Contesto la señora como si nada- me gustaría, que me informara de algún tipo de enfermedad que tenga, en su expediente, no hay registro de ningún tipo de enfermedad, pero, quizás, con el paso del tiempo, aquello pudo haber cambiado, asi que me gustaría estar al tanto, si algo asi a sucedido, hay algo nuevo, una enfermedad veneria, por ejemplo -.

no tiene caso, responder aquello-. La castaña suspiro– si tanto desea saber eso, puede revisar, los exámenes rutinarios, que se realizaron, tan solo unos meses atrás-. La chica dijo en tono tajante "¿Qué esta tramando esta señora, por que tantas preguntas hacia mi vida personal?" pensó.

ruego que me disculpe, pero, solo queremos saber a que atenernos, usted sabes que debemos cuidar a nuestro clientes como empleados, esa es nuestra principal prioridad-. Objeto Meiko

¿podria concentrarse en preguntas, de índole laboral?-. Contesto la joven rápidamente

señorita, insisto, es necesario ¿para nosotros saber aquello?-. Yoriko, hizo oídos sordos ante ese comentario- esta bien, señorita Yoriko, me gustaría que nos hablara un poco de sus padres, en su expedientes no sale nada sobre ellos, debe haber una razón por que, acaso fue un conflicto por términos de creencias o costumbres, por sus antecendes académicos o por un disgusto por el trabajo en que se dedicaban, por favor hábleme de ello-.

o simplemente no lo mencione, por aquello no se concierne preguntar en una entrevista de trabajo, sino que forma parte de mi vida personal que no deseo, ni estoy dispuesta a ventilar-. La castaña comento molesta

nuevamente reitero mis disculpas, pero, solo quería aclarar ese asunto-. La señora dijo mientras observaba la carpeta

deberia concentrarse mas en las preguntas laborales, que personales-. Objeto la chica – me extraña que usted, no sepa que aquellas preguntas que me esta haciendo, no corresponde para una entrevista de trabajo, al menos que quiera buscar otra cosa con eso-.

solo hago lo que me pidieron, señorita Sutsuki, y como le mencione antes me parecio extraño, que no tuviéramos nada de sus antecedentes familiares en su expidientes, ¿a usted no le parece raro?-.

yo NO comparto mi vida privada a cualquier persona-. Solto la joven- le recomiendo que siga con las preguntas laborales, si no es asi, me retirare de inmediato y detendré la entrevista-

lo entiendo señorita- contesto la mujer- tratare de mantenerme con las preguntas laborales-. Pero antes me gustaría que me aclarara de un pequeño rumor que hemos oído de usted, con un tal chico llamada Yuusuro, ¿que tiene aquello de cierto?-.

 _"¿que clase de broma es esta?_ " pensó la chica molesta, mientras se levantaba de inmediato de su asiento- creo que hemos terminado por hoy-. Dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida- no tengo mas que responder-.

espere un momento, señorita Sutsuki, necesito que me responda por favor-. insistio la señora

a usted y a nadie de la empresa, le consierne mi vida privada, ¡que tiene que ver eso con la entrevista- comento la chica molesta– mas que una búsqueda de secretaria, parece que le buscan una aspirante a novia o acompañante para Ootori, yo no estoy para esa clase de empleos-. Agrego- como veo, que ya no tiene mas pregunta sobre el ámbito laboral, me retiro, tengo mejoras cosas que hacer-. Y sin mas se dirigio a la salida, dando un fuerte portazo al retirarse.

creo que es otro no -. Meiko Hatsumoto, iba a tachar a aquella chica cuando el teléfono comenzó a vibrar, la señora abrió su celular y vio un mensaje, sonrio para sus adentros- tienes suerte chica, a Ootori-sama, le pareciste interesante-. Dejo su celular sobre la mesa para buscar otra carpeta.

En otra habitación oscura, se podía apreciar a aquella señora en uno de los monitores, frente a ellos se encontraba, una persona con gafas que sonreía perversamente, la cual no se podía distinguir perfectamente y un celular que estaba sobre la mesa donde se veia el siguiente mensaje "no la deseches todavía, aun podríamos divertirnos con ella".

Continuara…

Espero sus review ^^


	2. oportunidades de ascenso

La castaña, volvió unos minutos después, a su lugar de su trabajo, planeaba tomarse su momento de colación, pero, su compañera de trabajo, la detuvo, en aquel momento, llamándola.

Veo, que te dispones a tomarte, tu descanso, Yoriko-. Objeto la chica.

Asi es, me disponía a tomar un descanso, ¿que es lo que necesitas Fujiyama? la chica seria.

Nada, solo, quería ver, como te encontrabas, luego, de la famosa entrevista, ¿Cómo te fue?, ¡me muero!, por saber todos los detalles-. Contesto la pelinegra emocionada- tendras unos segundos, para eso, prometo que luego, no te molestare-.

¿A que debo tanto interés?- pregunto la castaña seria, mientras, daba un fuerte suspiro.

Me llama la atención, eso es todo-. Contesto la chica, Yoriko la miro seria " _te conozco Fujiyama, se que estas tramando algo"_ penso- la verdad, es que te vi algo molesta, cuando entraste, y quise saber, que fue lo que, te provoco tanto hastio-. La castaña la miro directamente, en aquel instante, algo hizo click, en su cabeza, _"ah, ya entiendo, quizás tu fuiste, la que ha esparcido, ese rumor con Yuusuro_ ", devolvió la mirada a su puesto de trabajo.

¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Akemi?-. Pregunto la chica calmada, si tenia que mostrarse amable, cordial y aguantar a la ónix, para conseguir información, lo haría, después de todo, aquello, no había sido lo peor, que había hecho, para conseguir lo que quería. _"vere si estas involucrada en esto Fujiyama_ " pensó.

¡Me llamaste por mi nombre!, ¡que emoción!-. Solto la azabache emocionada, la castaña solo sonrio ante sus palabras. – me alegra que me tengas mas confianza, dime, ¿hubo algo que te llamo la atención en la entrevista?-.

Ahora, que lo mencionas, si hubo algo, que me llamo la atención seriamente-. Contesto la chica como si nada, mientras, revisaba algunos documentos, que había en su escritorio.

¿Qué fue?-. Pregunto la mujer curiosa.– acaso el lugar fue incomodo, o la persona que te entrevisto, muy tajante-.

" _que rayos, hice para encontrarme con una persona tan idiota y molesta_ " fue su pensamiento, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, sin que, la otra chica lo viera- no nada de eso-. Contesto la chica- todo aquello estuvo bastante bien, pero, lo que me llamo la atención, fueron las clase de pregunta, que me hicieron-.

Ah si, ¿Por qué?-. la ónix, seguía muy interesada en el tema, mientras, se acercaba a ella.

Sus preguntas, eran más personales que laborales-. Comento la chica-. Pero hubo una especial, que capto excesivamente mi atención-.

¿Cuál fue?-. Pregunto impaciente- vamos, suéltalo-.

Me preguntaron, ¿que clase de relación tenia, con Yuusuro?-dijo la castaña tajante, su colega, se alejo un poco de ella, y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa- me parecio, bastante curioso, que lo hayan mencionado, después de todo, jamas hablo de mi vida privada, en el trabajo, ¿Quién sabe, como se habran enterrado de su existencia?-.

Mmm… ahora que lo mencionas, si es bastante curioso-. Dijo ella nerviosa- debería haber alguna razón, por la que, te hayan preguntado algo como eso, quizas pudieron deducir que, como a ti te gustan los rubios con ojos claros, tuvieras algún, tipo de interés por el señor Suou, y que lo seduciste, para llegar y conseguir el puesto, que tienes-. Comento la ónix como si nada- y quitárselo a su esposa-.

¿Por que pensarías eso?-. Pregunto la chica tranquila- ¿Cómo sabrían el tipo de gusto que tengo?-. Siguió el juego de la chica.

Puedo responder esa pregunta fácilmente, querida-. Contesto ella orgullosa- todos en el piso saben, que hablas bastante de ese chico, Yuusuro, aquí en la oficina, con la señora Suou y nuestros jefes, por lo que he de presumir, que todo el mundo sabe que, son amigos, y que es un bombonazo de ojos verdes y cabellos dorados, muy parecido al señor Suou; supongo que, como hablas, tan cariñosamente y amorosamente de el, la mayoría de la gente, piensa que, son algo mas que amigos, posiblemente, hasta novios-. Sonrio- pero, no pienses, que yo soy capaz de pensar algo asi, sabes que no podría hacerlo, aunque, me encantaría que me lo presentaras, y asi conocer, con que clase de chicos interactuas-. Agrego.

" _touche_ " rio para sus adentros, " _caíste en mi trampa_ ".- asi que fuiste tu, la que anda hablando, e inventado cosas sobre mi, en la empresa-. Yoriko dijo seria- mis sospechas eran ciertas-.

¿De que hablas, Yoriko?, yo solo dijo, lo que he oído por ahí, esto, no tiene nada que ver conmigo-. Contesto haciéndose la victima.

No lo niegues-. Comento la chica seria- se perfectamente, que fuiste tu-. Agrego- los únicos que saben de la presencia de Yuusuro, son Tamaki-sama, su esposa y los gemelos-.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-. Comento la azabache molesta.

Que la única forma, de que haya salido ese tipo de información, seria de que una persona del piso, que sea cercano a nosotros, haya oído algún tipo de conversación, sobre el tema y lo haya divulgado por el mundo-. Contesto la chica- lo que me lleva, únicamente a ti, querida-.

¿Por qué yo? incrédula – acaso, alguna de las personas, que me mencionaste antes, no podrían haber comentado algo-.

Eso es improbable- contesto la chica de inmediato. "divertirse tanto debería ser completamente ilegal".

¿Por qué razón?, que tiene de malo exponer al mundo, el hecho que tienes, como pareja a un chico, que, por lo que mencionas es bastante guapo, no lo veo nada de malo-.

Yoriko puso lo ojos en blanco, " _veamos como reaccionaras, cuando sepas la verdad_ "- no lo habría, si tus conjeturas fueran ciertas, sin embargo, no lo son- comenzo a reírse, su colega la miro, de forma extraña, ante su reacción- se que no lo comprendes, pero, de inmediato, saciare tus dudas-. Busco, entre sus cosas, y saco, una pequeña foto de su cartera, para entregársela a la ojinegra- ten-.

¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver?-. Pregunto la pelinegra- este es, solo un pequeño niño, ¿que tiene que ver el en todo esto?-.

Mucho-. Contesto la castaña " _jamas olvidare este momento_ " - ese niño que vez, en la fotografía, es Yuusuro, mi pequeño y adorable, hermano menor-. Agrego, mientras le pedia la fotografía, con la mano.

Su colega, quedo en estado de shock- o sea que, Yuusuro no era tu novio, sino que…-." _Esa cara que pusiste Fujiyama, realmente no tiene precio_ ".

Efectivamente, Yuusuro, es mi hermano, de 4 años, con el, que tengo una relación muy fuerte, y hoy, es su ultima presentación en el jardín, por eso, me hizo prometerle que fuera a su graduación, o sino, no me dejaría venir al trabajo-. Contesto seria

Perdon, no lo sabia-. La ojinegra se disculpo- todo este tiempo, pensé, que Yuusuro era tu pareja y…-

Se lo hiciste saber a los demás, estoy conciente-. Comento la chica " _no soy tan bruta y estúpida, como tu, querida_ "- no tenia la intención, que lo supieras, después de todo, yo dejo de lado mi vida personal, con lo laboral-. Dijo luego, para luego fijar su vista en ella- pero aquello, no te permite, escuchar conversaciones ajenas, ni tampoco ventilarlas, al primero que pase, espero que aquello, te sirva de lección, por que, la próxima vez, pienso, tomar cartas en el asunto-. " _ciertamente, no te conviene atacarme Fujiyama, no sabes, de lo que realmente soy capaz"._

Descuida, no lo hare -. Dijo nerviosa, entregadole la foto- prometo, no meterme más, en tus asuntos-.

Más vale, que sea asi-. Comento la castaña- sino atente a las consecuencias, ahora necesito, que devuelvas esas cajas a recursos humanos, ya finalice, con mi búsqueda-.

¿Ya encontraste a alguien?-. Pregunto luego.

Encontre, a alguien, que entra en perfil, y espero que cumpla con las expectativas-. Contesto- le tengo fe-.

¿De quien se trata?-pregunto la ónix curiosa.

Dedícate a tu trabajo, Fujiyama-. Comento Yoriko- y haz, lo que te ordeno-.

Esta bien, llevare esto a recurso humanos-. Contesto la chica.

Tambien necesito que estén pendiente, de los jefes, mientras, me tomo mi tiempo de colación, trata de no equivocarte o mandarte un error, mientras, no me encuentro -.

¿Dudas de mi capacidad, Yoriko?-. Pregunto la chica herida.

" _y me lo pregunta, que ingenua e idiota es_ "-no quieres saber la respuesta-. Tomo sus cosas y se dirigio al casino de la empresa, para tomar su merecido almuerzo.

Ya en el casino, tomo su celular y marco un número – residencia Sutsuki-. Contesto una voz de una chica.

Hola, Norico, veo que llegaste temprano-. Dijo la chica.

Ah ola, Yoriko-. Contesto la voz- si, pero ahora voy de salida, tengo ensayo y no pienso perdérmelo por nada-.

Eso esta bien, pero, supongo que llegaras a la presentación de Yuusuro-. Pregunto luego la castaña

Tengo que hacerlo, se lo prometi, y se que no me lo perdonaría, si no lo hiciera, a pesar de, que sea un niño, tiene una excelente memoria-.

Debe ser de familia, ¿no?- pregunto la chica sonriente

Jajajaj, si tu lo dices, ¿Qué necesitas?- la voz pregunto en forma alegre.

Queria saber, si Yuusuro estaba en casa-. Comento la castaña sonriente.

Esta con la abuela, probándose a la ropa, que le hicieron para su presentación-. Dijo la chica seriamente- déjame ir a buscarlo- se oyeron los pasos y algunos gritos, para luego, tomaran el teléfono

¡One-san!-. Se oyo la voz de un pequeño niño, a través del auricular- ¿me llamabas?-.

¿Como estas otouto?-. Pregunto la castaña – ¿nervioso, por la presentación de hoy?-.

Solo un poco, one-san-. Contesto el niño – vendrás a verme, ¿cierto?-.

Claro que si, te hice una promesa, esta mañana, y la cumpliré-. Respondio la chica sonriendo- no por nada, eres mi consentido, pero, no se lo dijas a nadie si, es nuestro secreto-.

De acuerdo, one-san-. Contesto el niño tímidamente - me esforzare, para que a ti, y a mis otras one-san, les guste mi obra-. Dijo luego.

Se que lo haras-." _Realmente, este niño, es una dulzura_ " sonrio la castaña- por cierto, hable con Haruhi, hoy, y te mando saludos-.

¿En serio?-. Pregunto el niño emocionado- mandales saludos también, la extraño mucho, ¿cuando la iremos a ver?-. Pregunto luego.

Ella, también, te extraña, y me dijo, que quería que hiciéramos un picnic, junto a Tamaki-sama-. Comento la castaña– podríamos hacerlo, el sábado siguiente, ¿que te parece?-.

¡Si, quiero!-. Contesto el niño emocionado- seria muy entretenido, podre jugar con Haruhi-chan y Tamaki-kun, además, pasar un rato contigo one-san, me gustaría mucho-.

Si es lo que quieres, lo haremos, outoto-. Dijo la chica " _haría eso y mas, por verte feliz hermanito_ "- ahora podrias, pasarme a la abuela, quiero hablar con ella, un momento-.

Si, hermanita-. Dijo el niño- te espero en mi jardín, para que, me vayas a ver-.

Lo hare, no lo dudes, Yuusuro-. Contesto la chica sonriendo " _realmente, tiene una explendida memoria, y no me perdonara, si no voy"_

Te quiero, Yoriko-. Dijo Yuusuro, antes de pasarle, el teléfono a su abuela.

Yo también, te quiero-. Contesto la chica sonriendo

Ola, Yoriko-. Su abuela, hablo luego

Abuela, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿todo bien por alla?-. Pregunto la joven preocupada.

Perfectamente, no te tienes, que preocupar, solo continua, con tu trabajo-. Contesto su abuela.

Sabes, que no puedo hacer eso, no puedo, dejarte todo el trabajo, a ti-. Comento la chica seria.

No lo haces, sabes que Natsumi y Norico, me ayudan, y Yuusuro también, aunque hace lo que puede-. Contesto la señora.

Si es asi, no tendría que preocuparme, pero, sabes que, no lo puedo evitar-. Comento la castaña.

En eso, te pareces tanto a tu madre, Yoriko-. La voz de la anciana, se oia algo triste. " _otra vez, recordándola"_

En algo, tenia que parecerme a ella-. Contesto la joven sonriendo– de verdad ¿no necesitas, en que te ayude en algo?-. Pregunto luego

Para nada, Yoriko, tu solo dedícate a tu trabajo, y procura estar, en la presentación de tu hermano, esa es tu prioridad, sino, nuestro pequeña adoracion, no te lo perdonara-. Dijo su abuela.

Estoy completamente conciente de eso-. Rio la chica- a la siete, ¿cierto?-.

Si, a esa hora-. Comento la anciana.

De , hubo un silencio incomodo- oba-san-. "¿ _será conveniente decirlo?_ "-se pregunto a si misma.

¿Que sucede?-pregunto ella preocupada.

No es nada-. Solto luego " _no creo, que sea el momento adecuado, para hacerlo_ "- no te preocupes, tengo que irme, hablamos luego, cuídate-.

Tu también, querida, y no te sobrepases mucho, con el trabajo, aun eres joven para eso-. Comento la anciana.

Lo tendre en mente, oba-san-. Y colgó, para luego, disfrutar de su almuerzo y su hora de descanso.

En el piso veintiuno, en una de las habitaciones, completamente oscura, resplandecida solamente por la luces de los monitores, se ve ingresar a la señora de cincuenta años, que anteriormente, fue la encuestadora, de nuestra protagonista.

Joven Ootori, ya he terminado, con las encuestas, y por mi juicio, he eliminado a 6 de ellas, quedando cuatro, que posiblemente, sean de su agrado-. Comento la mujer, mientras, se acercaba al hombre, que estaba detrás de su gran silla, entregándole, una a una las carpetas- ahora, debe decidir, ¿cual es la chica de su agrado?, para, la tarea, que le tendremos encomendada-. La persona, que estaba, tras el sillón, comenzó a revisar una a una las carpetas de las chicas seleccionadas

Buen trabajo, Meiko-. Comento la voz de un hombre profunda y grave- te has desempeñado, considerablemente, para esta labor-.

Se lo agradesco mucho, señor Ootori- comento la señora, inclinándose un poco- ¿hay alguna candidata, que para su juicio, cumple con sus expectativas?, según, lo que pudo observar en los expedientes y las entrevistas-. Pregunto luego.

El joven, le entrego dos expedientes a ellas- pondremos a prueba, a aquellas dos chicas, llamalas y explícales las reglas, será interesante, ver si alguna de ellas, cumple con lo que estoy buscando-. Contesto.

Como usted ordene, Ootori-sama-. Respondio la mujer retirándose del lugar, con las dos carpetas entre sus manos, las observo con detalle, cuando se retiro de la oficina, y sonrio maliciosamente, al ver el rostro de una chica particular- ¿quien diría, que escogería a una chica como esa?, ¿Qué esta pensado, Ootori-sama, con escoger a alguien asi?, supongo que, se pondrá interesante- comento para si, mientras, se dirigía a hablar, con uno de los empleados , para que, fuera en busca de aquellas dos jóvenes.

Yoriko, ya había terminado con su almuerzo, y ya, se dirigía a su puesto de trabajo tranquilamente, cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, de inmediato, miro la pantalla y la expresión de su rostro, cambio rápidamente, decidio contestar la llamada, con molestia- ¿ahora que es lo que necesitas Fujiyama? ¿Qué error cometiste?, sea lo que fuere, no hagas nada, hasta que yo llegue-. Agrego.

¿Por que tan desconfiada, Yoriko?-. Solto la joven alegre- no he comentido ningún error, aun-¿entonces, a que debo tu llamada?, sabes muy bien, que la única razón para llamarme…

Es solo, cuando haya, un problema, o un caso importante, en el trabajo-. La interrumpio la ónix- lo se, me lo has repetido un millón de veces, y creeme que, no te llamaría si fuera algo sumamente importante-.

De acuerdo, solo aclárame algo, ¿es importante, para ti o para mi?, por que, tanto tu como yo, tenemos conceptos bastante distintos, en lo que se requiere, ser importante-. Dijo la chica un poco iritada.

Pero, ¿de que hablas?, yo también, puedo comportarme de forma profesional, y en serio, lo que te tengo, que informar, es de suma importancia-.

Esta bien-. Suspiro, la chica pesadamente– pero, te advierto, si esto, es una perdida de tiempo, te la veras conmigo-.

Oyo como la otra soltaba un bufido,- te dijo, que es importante, han llamado de la alta dirección, y me han pedido, que te informaran, que te necesitan allí, cuanto antes-.

" _¿para que me querrán?"-_ ire de inmediato, encárgate de avisarle, a Tamaki-sama, y a los hermanos Hitachin, que me ausentare unos momentos, nuevamente-.

Ellos, ya están, al tanto de la situación, el señor Suou, se esta moviendo de un lado para otro, pidiéndole ordenes a todos los que ve, se le ve bastante feliz-. Agrego la azabache.

Si ya están avisado, entonces, no perderé, más tiempo, y me dirigiré, a la alta dirección, para ver lo que sucede-. Comento la chica seriamente.

Lo que dijas, pero luego, quiero saber, todos los detalles de que lo sucedió, ¡será una bomba!-. Comento Akemi

" _otra vez vuelve a lo mismo_ ", y sin mas le colgó, _"no tengo, por que, aguantar tantas perdidas de tiempo"_ , suspiro nuevamente, mientras, se dirigía al ascensor, -¿para que rayos me que llaman a otra vez a la alta dirección? para si, al ver, que nadie se encontraba a su alrededor _"¿Qué es lo que se traen entre manos, tengo que descubrirlo_ ", tomo el ascensor y de inmediato, apretó el botón con el numero 21 – realmente, ha sido un dia, agotador-. Solto, ya dentro de el, en ese momento, las puertas, se abrieron nuevamente, dejando paso a una joven, de unos veinte años, melena rojiza, y ojos de bicolores, uno verde y otro pardo, con algunas pecas en su rostro, de 1,70 m, la cual, venia con un vestido verde aterciopelado, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, casi perfecto, y poseía una hermosa gargantilla dorada en su cuello; la chica ingreso al ascensor, y de inmediato, miro los números, que estaban encendido.

Asi que, a ti también, te llamaron a la alta dirección-. La mujer con una voz aguda, pero dulce, dijo, mirando a la castaña directamente. La castaña solo asintió- estoy nerviosa, ¿para que nos habran llamado?, espero que sea, para algo bueno, ¡me encantaría!, quedarme con el puesto, que he postulado-. Afirmo la chica- es realmente notorio, que apenas, llevo solo unos seis meses, trabajando aquí, y me ha salido, una oportunidad, tan grande como esta, ciertamente estoy emocionada, seria realmente genial, subir y tener un puesto, como al que estoy postulando, abreria tantas puertas en mi futuro-. Solto emocionada- ¿no lo crees?-.

La castaña, la miraba impresionada, ¿como era posible, que aquella mujer, soltara tan rápido las palabras?, apenas había entendido, solo la mitad, de lo que había dicho- supongo, debe ser increíble que algo, asi sucediera-. Contesto en tono neutro.

¿Tu, también has postulado, por el puesto de asistente personal de Ootori?-pregunto luego, mientras, acomodaba su cabello, de forma adecuada.

Me postularon, querras decir, no me enterre, hasta la mañana, que aquello había ocurrido-. Comento la joven seria.

Pero, aquello, seria aun mejor-. Contesto la chica fascinada- debes ser, realmente, una chica muy eficaz en tu trabajo, para que, alguien asi, pudiera postularte, yo lo he intentado, desde que la secretaria anterior, habia abandonado el puesto, y ahora, esta tan cerca, ¡que emoción!-.

" _¿que es lo que se fumo, esta chica, para estar tan entusiasta y alegre?_ " pensó la castaña seria- quizás, tenga razón-.

Ups perdón, por no presentarme, ¡que descuidada soy!-. Exclamo la pelirroja- es solo, que me encuentro, realmente nerviosa, con toda esta situació – me llamo Akane Sutori, ¿cual es tu nombre?

Yoriko, Yoriko W. la joven

Mucho gusto-. Sonrio la joven, mostrando su perfecta sonrisa- espero lograr quedar, sin rencores, no me malentiendas, pero, aquello, podría abrir una brecha, en mi futuro-.

Es completamente entendible, como te sientes, no tienes por que disculparte, conmigo-. Dijo la castaña seriamente.

Ahh, pero, ¡si eres un amor!-. De inmediato la pelirroja, la abrazo, fuertemente " _¿que le pasa a esta chica?, ¿acaso no conoce, el concepto de espacio personal?"_

Podrias soltarme, por favor, no me dejas respirar-. Comento la castaña molesta.

Lo siento mucho, cuando suelo emocionarme demasiado, no puedo controlarme-. Dijo la pelirroja, apartándose de ella- pero, ¿como no hacerlo?, si es posible, que me den el puesto -.

Quizas, nos hayan llamado, para otra cosa-. Comento la castaña seria- no estamos 100% seguras, de que, para ello, nos llamamos-.

Solo, ¡ten fe!-. Comento la ojicolores– como siempre dijo: "los pensamientos positivos, atraen cosas buenas, en la vida"- _"definitivamente algo, se ha fumado esta chica"_

Como digas-. Contesto Yoriko seria- sea como sea, lo sabremos en unos momentos-. En aquel momento, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando paso al piso 21, la pelirroja salio rápidamente, y completamente emocionada. La castaña, suspiro pesadamente, y camino tranquilamente hacia el piso.

Ustedes, deben ser las chicas, que Meiko Hatsumoto, decidio llamar-. Dijo uno de los jóvenes.

Efectivamente somos ellas- .comento la pelirroja emocionada- ¿para que, nos ha llamado, la señorita Hatsumoto?-.

Acompañenme por favor, la llevare con ella en seguida-. Contesto el empleado, mientras que, guiaba a las dos chicas.

Las dos chicas, lo siguieron, la pelirroja, se encontraba, muy emocionada, sonriendo y hablando a cada rato, " _esta chica jamas, se cansa_ " se pregunto la castaña, quien iba mas atrás, resignándose a lo que vendría.

A los pocos momentos después, el joven que los guiaba, les abrió la puerta de una de las más prestigiosas oficinas, dejando a la vista a aquella señora, de cabellos canosos y expresión seria.

Buenas tardes, señoritas Sutsuki, y Sutori, veo que, han contestado a mi llamada, rápidamente-. Solto la señora seriamente " _debía hacerlo, después de todo, era una orden de la alta dirección, estari mal, no cumplir con ellas"_

El gusto, es de nosotras, querida Meiko-. Contesto Akane alegremente -¿a que debemos, de esa grata llamada, que nos hizo, hace, tan solo, unos momentos? la chica.

Enhorabuena- fueron las únicas palabras que comento, antes de, que la pelirroja, saltara emocionada, a sus brazos.

¡¿Lo consegui?! luego incrédula,

Despues de, un largo e intenso, proceso de selección, se ha llevado, a un acuerdo, de que ustedes dos, han sido las mas adecuadas, para el puesto-. Respondio la señora, la castaña, miro a su superior directamente, "¿ _esto es en serio, o solo, quieren jugar conmigo?_ " se pregunto la joven.

Lo sabia-. Solto Akane- te dije que, lo lograríamos, Yoriko-. Y la abrazo, fuertemente de nuevo, " _en serio, si sigue asi, voy a tener que, pedir una orden de restricción"._

Akane, por favor-. Susurro la joven, lo suficientemente fuerte, para que, la otra chica, la oyera

Disculpame nuevamente-. La solto de inmediato.

La señora carraspeo, para que las dos jóvenes, obtuvieran su atención, indicándole que se sentara- antes de hablar, en detalle, en lo que consiste el empleo, debo decir que, si no están de acuerdo, en lo que voy a decir, a continuación, tienen todo, el derecho a retirarse-. Miro fijamente a la castaña- se que, para algunas, de ustedes, las preguntas que, realice en la entrevista, podrían ser infundamentadas e innecesarias, para el, ingreso del puesto, pero debo, insistir, que aquellas preguntas, eran requeridas, ya que, el puesto que, queremos que se desempeñe, se necesita, ver claramente, la cantidad de su tiempo, llegando a incluso, en ser participe, en eventos, comidas y reuniones, que inclusive, podrían ser en el exterior-. expresó- he ahí, por que, se han realizado, ese tipo de preguntas, que, para muchos resultarían incomodas, se debía saber, si la persona a escoger, es lo suficientemente apta, para ser responsable, de este alto cargo, en el que prácticamente, será en lo único, que se podría pensar, la mayor parte, del dia-.

Eso es completamente, entendible, señora Hatsumoto, tanto Yoriko como yo, somos conciente de eso, ¿no es verdad?-. Contesto Akane de forma ingenua, la castaña miro al señora Meiko directamente _"¿Qué es lo que buscas realmente con esto?, ¿acaso quiere intimidarme?,_ _yo también puedo jugar este juego señora_ "

Por supuesto que si, aquello es, completamente innegable, ahora, que lo ha explicado con detalle-. Comento Yoriko seria- pero, para la próxima vez, le aconsejo, con todo respeto, señora Hatsumoto, que aquellos tipos de explicaciones, los realice, en el momento de la entrevista, y no, luego de esta, para que, no se causen malos entendidos e inconvenientes-.

Lo tendre, en cuenta, señorita Sutsuki-. Suspiro, la señora pesadamente- solo quería, ahorrarles el tiempo, por si no, se haya interesadas en el puesto, y en el deber, que conlleva a tareas arduas, y alto nivel, de responsabilidades-.

No es una, falta de tiempo-. Comento la pelirroja emocionada- sino, por el contrario, un completo halago y privilegio- sonrio- ¿que mejor puesto que este?, por nada del mundo, rechazaría, una oportunidad como esta-.

¿Y usted señorita, Sutsuki, que me dice?, ¿cree que, el trabajo, será adecuado, para usted, o simplemente, no cree lo suficientemente buena, para este pesado empleo?-. Pregunto mientras, fijaba la vista en ella.

La castaña sonrio de manera amable " _¿esta señora realmente, trama algo, entre manos? esta interesadísima, a que renuncie y me largue de aquí, aquello me intriga, ¿quizás, no me cree apta para el trabajo, o bien, habrá otra razón oculta?, pero, si piensa, que aquello, me detendrá, se equivoca, acaba de despertar mi curiosidad, y una vez que, ocurre eso, no hay vuelta atrás"_ –no tengo intención, de rechazar esta oferta, como dice mi colega, aquel empleo, traerá un gran beneficio, y creo que, soy una de las mas indicada, para este trabajo, sino no me encontraría aquí, o ¿me equivoco, señorita Hatsumoto?-.

La señora, dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa, en su rostro- en eso, tiene razón-. Contesto, mientras, se acercaba a la mesa, y sacaba, de una carpeta unos documentos, a cada una, de ellas, le entrego, uno de ellos– aquí esta el contrato, ruego a ustedes, que lo firmen, lo antes posible, no tenemos mucho tiempo, para darle las explicaciones-. Akane, de inmediato lo firmo, sin leer, ninguna palabra de este.

Por otro lado, Yoriko, comenzó a leer, este documento detalladamente, pero, su superior, la interrumpio- señorita, necesito que firme el contrato, antes de dar, las explicaciones correspondientes, por favor, hágalo-.

No puedo hacerlo, si no se, de que se trata-. Contesto la chica seria.

Los términos, son semejantes, a los que se hallaban, en el contrato anterior, solo cambian, algunos aspectos, como el salario y horas de trabajos-. Comenzó la mujer– además, les hare entrega de un copia, después, podrá leer, este adecuadamente-. Agrego la señora _"¿Por qué, tanto interés, en que firme el contrato?, cada vez, me parece mas extraño, todo esto"_ pensó _"en fin, no tendre que, hacer nada mas, que firmar, para descubrir, que esta pasando"_

De la joven resignada, mientras, firmaba el documento – pero, quiero mi copia, de inmediato, y luego, aclarar los puntos, que me parecen, inadecuados o cuestionable-. Dijo mientras le entregaba el documento a la señora.

Por supuesto, que los tendrá, no lo dude, señorita Sutsuki-. Contesto la mujer, mientras, se dirigía a la salida- me retirare, por un momento, a dejar estos documentos, ruego que, me esperen aquí, volveré de inmediato-.

Las dos chicas esperando, Yoriko, se quedo calmadamente, esperando, que la señora, regresara, mientras, que su colega, se movia impaciente de su puesto – hey Yoriko, ¿no te parece, emocionante todo esto?, finalmente, ¡lo conseguimos!-. Comento la chica emocionada.

La castaña, suspiro pesadamente " _aquí vamos de nuevo_ "- si, demasiado –comento sonriendo - ¿quien diría, que fueramos elegidas, para algo como esto?, es algo sorprendente-.

¡Te dije que los pensamientos positivos, nos traerían cosas positivas!-. Dijo sonriéndole – deberías, considerar esa ideología- agrego

Lo tendre en consideración-. Contesto la chica seria.

Ahh, realmente, estoy optimista-. Solto- ¿como crees, que será el señor Ootori?, espero que sea guapo y bastante agrable y amable, yo con eso, me conformo-. Dijo luego.

No me lo había preguntado, en verdad-. Contesto la joven, pero, por lo que se, debe ser bastante bueno, en su trabajo, un perfeccionista-.

Tienes razón, aunque, espero que sea guapo-. Comento alegremente- asi, podría deleitar la vista-.

Sea como sea, ya lo conoceras, solo, debes esperar-comento la joven suspirando resignada.

Claro-. Contesto Akane, sonriendo- espero, que todo, vaya bien, y este mes, que estemos ha prueba, pueda lograr superar todo lo que ellas deseen, para quedarme, con el puesto-. Puso sus manos, sobre su boca, tratando de callarse- no quise ofenderte, con eso, es solo, que quería expresar mis deseos, no dijo, que quiera que, tu fracases, obvio que no, me encantaría que a ti te fuera bien, pero, quiero quedarme con el puesto, perdón por si te ofendi, o te moleste, con lo que dije-.

" _esta chica, no tiene ni una pisca de maldad, es tan ingenua, que llega a ser estúpida"_ sonrio para si – descuida, comprendo perfectamente, comienzas a hablar y hablar, para evitar, tu nerviosismo y ansiedad, como, hay otros métodos también-. Comento la chica – solo trata, que aquello, no te pase con un superior, ya que, te verias envuelta en problemas, si gustas te puedo ayudar-. " _si esta chica, solo aparentando, la mejor forma, para saberlo, es de esta manera, manten mas cerca a tus enemigos, que amigos"._

¡Ah, pero si, eres un amor!, ¡me encantas!- se acerco a ella, y la abrazo- me hubiera encantado, conocerte, en otro momento, si fuera asi, te hubieras convertido, en una de mis mejores amigas, y haríamos, tantas cosas-. Comento ella, mientras, se alejaba de ella- pero, no dudes, de que esto, solo será el inicio, de una bella amistad-. Volvió a abrazarla.

Eh… Akane-. Dijo la chica, un poco incomoda.

Nuevamente te pido perdón, pero, es que esto me tiene tan…-. La solto de inmediato. Emocionada, lo , la interrumpio- por que no, vuelves a tu asiento, y esperamos tranquilamente, a que llegue, la señora, Meiko Hatsumoto-.

Tienes razón, amiga-. Akane dijo, mientras, se acomodaba de su asiento. Yoriko, suspiro pesadamente, tendría que soportar, a aquella chica por mucho tiempo, no sabría, si podría soportarlo.

En ese momento, llego la señora de cincuenta años, junto con, unas cuatro personas, las personas, se acercaron en grupo de dos, dirigiéndose a cada chica, Meiko, llevaba en sus manos, dos carpetas, las cuales, las dispuso sobre la mesa.

Bien, comenzaremos, con los preparativos-. Comento la señora, de inmediato, las personas, comenzaron a sacar, una huincha de medir, y comenzaron, a tomarle las medidas, las chicas.

Disculpe, pero, ¿por que están haciendo esto?-. Pregunto la castaña molesta- ¿Qué tiene, que ver esto, con el trabajo?-.

Mucho, señorita Sutsuki, en este preciso momento, se lo explicare-. Contesto la señora, mientras, se sentaba- como comprendara, ustedes, ahora, tendrán que, disponer de un vestuario, adecuado, para reuniones, convenciones y eventos, además, de los que serán, dispuesto para la oficina, por lo que, el señor Ootori, ha solicitado, tomar sus medidas, y asi, disponerles del vestuario adecuado, para cada ocasión, este claramente, será costeado por la empresa-.

Pero, ¡que considerado, es el señor Ootori!-. Comento Akane feliz – cada vez, me esta gustando, mas este trabajo-. Argumento luego

" _sigue pareciéndome extraño_ " – me alegro, que lo piense, asi señorita, Sutori-. Argumento la mujer alegremente- al menos, una de ustedes, encuentra que, las medidas, que estamos haciendo, son las adecuadas-. Agrego, volvió su mirada a su libreta– continuando con mi explicación, necesito que, mañana se encuentren listas, a las 6 de la mañana; la compañía, ha dispuesto, para ustedes, un transporte, que las llevara, a un salón de belleza, que las preparan adecuadamente, para su trabajo, llegaran aquí, para realizar, sus trabajos en la mañana, y por las tardes, se le realizaran, una capacitación con todo, lo que es necesario, para el puesto-. Las personas, que tomaron las medidas, de las chicas, ya comenzaban a retirarse, una a una- eso es todo, por el momento, ¿tienen alguna pregunta?-. Dijo la mujer, mientras, cerraba abruptamente la libreta.

Si, si, yo tengo una-. Agrego Akane, casi levantando la mano- ¿Cuándo conoceremos, al señor Ootori? ¿Acaso, no debería ser el, quien nos de las felicitaciones y la bienvenida?-.

" _al fin, una buena observación_ " pensó la castaña, mientras, miraba fijamente a la mujer directamente.

El señor Ootori, en este momento, se encuentra en una reunión, por eso, no pudo asistir, pero, mañana, estará aquí, para darle la bienvenida-. Agrego, mientras, se levantaba, y se dirigía a la salida –ahora, pueden retirarse, a terminar con sus labores, las espero aquí, mañana-. Volteo para mirarla- se me olvidaba decirle, que ya sus empleadores, están, al tanto, de sus ascensos, por lo que deben preocuparse, por informarles-. Sin mas que decirle, se dirigio a la salida.

Las chicas se levantaron, y obedecieron, a lo que había, dicho la mujer. De inmediato, se dirigieron al ascensor, la castaña apretó el numero 12, mientras, oia a la pelirroja, que hablaba feliz de la vida.

De vuelta a la realidad supongo-. Comento la chica sonriente- a terminar nuestra labores, pero, me alegro, que este, sea el ultimo dia, ¿tu no estas alegre por eso?-. Pregunto

Algo-. Respondio la castaña- ¿a que piso vas?-pregunto.

Piso 6- dijo Akane, Yoriko apretó el botón " _el piso de vestuario, que predecible_ "- ¿a que te dedicas en ese piso?-.

Soy modelo, y a veces, me piden ayuda como estilista-. Comento la joven– ahora, tengo que, probarme el vestuario, para una sesión de fotos-. Agrego.

Suerte con eso-. Contesto la castaña seria.

Akane- ¿y tu en que piso estas?-. Pregunto

12, el departamento de publicidad, soy la asistente personal, del señor Suou-. Comento la chica como si nada.

Vaya, si que eres, increí pelirroja, menciono esto, impresionada- creo que, no podre contra ti, pero, es solo, saber que, estoy compitiendo, con alguien tan increíble, me hace sentir tan bien-. Sonrio

Solo, estas la chica seria- soy solo, una simple trabajadora como tu-.

Pero, debes ser Akane, de repente- por algo, tienes un puesto asi-.

" _¿a que esta jugando esta chica?"_ pensó Yoriko, de repente- como tu dices, lo mio, fue solo suerte y coincidencia-. Agrego a ella- ¿como te ha sucedido a ti?-.

El rostro de la chica, se ilumino, de inmediato- eso quiere decir, que puede ser, tan genial y cool, como tu-. Comento la joven emocionada.

Posiblemente- contesto la muchacha, " _dejare que viva, en su mundo, por un momento_ ", suspiro, las puertas del ascensor, se abrieron- bueno te dejo, debo trabajar-. Se dirigio, a la salida, del ascensor

Entiendo, debemos terminar bien, nuestro ultimo dia de - cuídate, nos vemos mañana amiga-.

Nos vemos, mañana- las puertas del ascensor, se cerraron, la chica solto, un fuerte suspiro " _aquella chica realmente es efusiva y vivaz_ " pensó, mientras, avanzaba a su lugar, de trabajo, su sorpresa fue enorme, cuando, vio aquel sitio adornado, con variados listones, globos y una gran pancarta, con la palabra felicidades en ella " _ahora, ¿que hizo, Tamaki-sama?_ " pensó la joven

Aquí, llego, la festejada-. Comento el rubio, abrazando, a la castana- ¡felicidades, sabias que lo lograrías!-. Agrego

" _logre escapar, de una persona efusiva y vivaz, para tener, que enfretarme a otra, esto realmente, me molesta_ "pensó y sonrio abiertamente– no tenia, por que, hacer algo asi, Tamaki-sama, después de todo, es solo, un puesto de prueba, aun, no lo he conseguido del todo-. Agrego la joven, mientras, se soltaba del agarre, de su actual jefe.

Te lo dijimos, tono-. Comento, el menor de los pelirrojos, como si nada – sabíamos que a Yoriko, no le agradaría mucho, esta celebración de su ascenso, todo esto, ha sido una perdida, de tiempo-.

Se equivocan, a Yoriko, le encanta, la sorpresa que le dimos, además, debemos despedirla, como se debe, por todo su deber y esfuerzo, que le ha puesto a su labor con nosotros, ¿no estoy equivocado, verdad querida?-. Le pregunto a la chica

Nuevamente, la joven, le sonrio– no me ha molestado, la sorpresa para nada, Tamaki-sama, Kaoru-sama y Hikaru-sama, en cierta forma, aquello me ha conmovido considerablemente, pero, no creo, que sea merecedora, de tal honor, de su parte, después de todo, solo soy, una simple empleada-. Comento

Sabes muy bien, que no lo eres, Yoriko-. El rubio, tomo sus manos, entre sus manos " _comenzara, otra ves, con su romanticismo_ " pensó para si – para nosotros, eres mucho mas, y te mereces esto y mas, ¡como te extrañare!-.

Tono, no seas tan sensible, por favor, arruinaras, este bello momento-. Agrego el mayor de los gemelos, mientras, le hacia entrega, de un vaso con refresco, a la joven- ni que, se fuera a trabajar, a 1000 km de nosotros, solo, se encontrara, a unos pisos, mas arriba de nosotros, podríamos visitarla, si tanto te hace falta-.

En eso tiene razón, Hikaru-sama, estaría muy feliz, de que todas ustedes, fueran a verme-. Sonrio– realmente, la he pasado, muy bien con ustedes, me han enseñado bastante, y eso, es lo que, me ayudara, con la tarea, que tengo por delante-. Bebio un poco, del contenido, de su refresco.

A Tamaki, de inmediato, los ojos comenzaron a aguárseles, mientras, que los gemelos la veian con cariño, " _creo que, a pesar de todo, extrañare a estos chicos, por mucho que, sean molestos_ " pensó –eres tan linda, y tierna, Yoriko, tendre que resignarme a dejarte ir, para un futuro mejor-. La abrazo fuertemente- no se, si podre encontrar, a alguien tan buena, como tu, para desempeñar tu puesto, pero, por el momento, tendre que conformarme con Akemi, mientras, que buscamos a otra candidata, obviamente con tu ayuda-. Comento el rubio, mientras, se separaba de ella.

" _no pienso dejar que, Akemi, tome ese cargo, estoy segura que, arruinaría, todo lo que he trabajo, en estos meses, en tan solo, una semana_ " suspiro la castaña pesadamente- ahora que, hablamos de esto, Tamaki-sama y hermanos Hitachin, esta mañana, he encontrado a alguien, que seria, completamente adecuada para le puesto,-. Los tres la miraron impresionados, en tanto, termino de soltar aquellas palabras, dejo el refresco, sobre la mesa, y se dirigio hacia su escritorio, donde, tomo la carpeta, con el nombre de dicha chica.

Volvio con sus jefes, y de inmediato, le entrego, al mayor de estos, la carpeta, con esos documentos- aquí tienen el curriculum de ella, y algunos antecedentes-. Comento ella, mientras, los tres revisaban, con detalle el contenido de la carpeta–. Puedo asegurarle, que esta chica, es la correcta-.

¿Realmente estas segura de eso, Yoriko?-. Pregunto el rubio, fijando su vista en ella- no dudo, de tus capacidades, eso esta claro, es solo, que, por lo que percibo, esta chica, no posee ninguna experiencia previa, y apenas esta saliendo del instituto, ¿no crees que, es muy joven, para esto?, ¿cree que podrá llevar a cabo el trabajo?, despues de todo, tu pusiste una barrera, muy alta, con lo que hiciste, el ultimo tiempo-.

Estoy completamente segura, Tamaki-sama- respondio la chica, de inmediato– se de muy buena fuente, que aquella muchacha, es muy buena trabajadora, y aunque, no lo paresca, conoce muy bien, lo que se debe, desempeñar, para esta labor-.

¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso? a preguntar, el rubio dudoso

Si seras, idiota, tono-. Comento, el mayor de los gemelos, riendo- ¿no te has dado cuenta?-.

El rubio fijo la vista en su colega- ¿de que debería darme cuenta?-

El otro pelirrojo rio de inmediato- veelo con tus propios ojos-. Comento - verifica el nombre y la dirección de la chica, asi tendras, tu respuesta-. Agrego, al instante el ojiazul, fijo la vista, en las partes que le había dicho Kaoru

 _Nombre: Natsumi W. Sutsuki_

 _Dirección :- - (no se me ocurrio la dirección xd)_

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y miro, a su subordinada al instante- ¿esa, no es tu dirección, Yoriko?-. Comento, ella solo asintió– entonces, eso significa que, aquella muchacha, que postulo es…-.

Efectivamente, Tamaki-sama, Natsumi, es mi hermana menor- contesto ella sonriente- estoy segura, que ella, podrá con el trabajo, por que, siempre que, podía, me ayudaba con el trabajo, que me llevaba a la casa, y le enseñado bastante bien, en lo que respecta el desempeño de esta labor-. Agrego- para mi, también, fue una sorpresa, encontrarme, con su nombre, en las posibles aspirantes, pero, pienso que, si a mi, se me dio la oportunidad, de estar en este puesto, sin experiencia alguna, por que no, lo podría hacer ella-. Solto –ella, ya sabe del trabajo, y le tengo, la suficiente confianza, para saber, que lo hara bien, y cualquier duda, que tenga, podrá acudir a mi, sin problema, aquello seria una excusa excelente, para visitarlos, ¿no lo creen?-

Quizás tengas razón, aunque, no me convence del todo -. Comento el rubio con cierta duda

Le propongo algo, Tamaki-sama-. Dijo la chica de repente- por que no, pone a prueba a Natsumi, por un mes en el puesto, y si no, es adecuada, buscaremos a otra chica-. Argumento- aunque, creo, que no lo necesitara-.

Por que no. confiamos en ella, tono-. Comento Hikaru- Yoriko, nunca nos ha defraudado, en nada, y si ella confía en su hermana, por que no, lo hacemos nosotros-.

El rubio sonrio, ampliamente- esta bien, haremos eso, aunque, me gustaría conocer a tu hermana primero, ¿cuando empezaría a trabajar? luego

Los exámenes terminaran el viernes, por lo que, creo que, estaría perfectamente preparada, para iniciar, el trabajo, el lunes de la otra semana-. Contesto ella – mientras tanto, Akemi, se podría hacer cargo, del puesto-. " _dudo que Fujiyama, arruine todo, lo que he hecho, en uno o dos días, no la creo, tan inepta, para eso"_ pensó.

Aquello estaría bien, sin embargo, me gustaría conocerla, antes, ¿crees que será posible, que pueda venir mañana, a hablar con nosotros?- pregunto el rubio.

No creo que, tenga objeccion, con eso-. Contesto la chica- hablare con ella, hoy, y le preguntare, si es posible, que pueda venir, después de sus exámenes, cualquier cosa, se lo comunicare, a Tamaki-sama-. Agrego.

De acuerdo-. Dijo el sonriente- habrá que, avisarle a Akemi, que se deberá de encargar del puesto, por estos días-.

No se preocupe, yo lo hare, mas tarde, Tamaki-sama-. Agrego la chica

Ya, ya, basta de hablar, de trabajo-. Comento el menor de los gemelos– ahora, dediquemosnos a su vaso de resfresco, y el de la chica, entregándoselo, de inmediato- propongo un brindis, por Yoriko, que logro, el tan ansiado puesto-. Los tres sonrieron antes las palabras del menor, y los dos hombres, tomaron sus vasos.

Tienes razó el mayor, de los jefes- esta celebración es, para felicitar, a la mas maravillosa secretaria y asistente, que hemos tenido, ¿no chicos? gemelos asintieron- que extrañaremos en el alma, y le deseamos lo mejor- fijo la vista en ella – felicidades, Yoriko Sutsuki-. De inmediato los cuatro alzaron sus vasos y brindaron, para luego, beber el contenido de ellos.

Muchas gracias, Tamaki-sama, Hikaru-sama, y chica sonrio- aprecio mucho, esto de verdad-.

Siguieron hablando un rato, muchas personas del piso, se acerco a ella, para felicitarla, la castaña solo sonreía, y agradecia por los cumplidos que le daban, aunque por dentro, deseaba que esto acabara, de pronto, Akemi se acerco a ella, con una carpeta, entre sus manos, y un vaso de refresco en la otra

Felicidades, Yoriko-. Comento ella- conseguiste obtener, el puesto, mas anhelado de la empresa, aunque no del todo -. Agrego

Gracias, la joven, de manera seria- tienes razón, solo estare segura, por un mes, en aquel puesto, pero te prometo, que hare lo mejor de mi, para ser, merecedora del puesto-.

Espero que dentro de aquello, no tengas considerado, en seducir, a tu nuevo jefe-. Dijo la ónix sonriente-aunque, dudo que, el caiga en tus encantos, pues, no eres, para nada, de sus gustos, y por lo que, supe, tu contrincante, es una chica pelirroja despampanante-.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, realmente, Fujiyama? la chica de repente

Nada, en realidad-. Comento ella sonriente – solo vine, a entregarte paso la carpeta a la castaña, y de inmediato, ella la observo- es un contrato bastante peculiar, ¿no lo crees?-. Comento la azabache luego, de ver, como Yoriko, hojeaba el documento.

La castaña, cerro la carpeta, al instante, de golpe- te rogaría que, no leyeras, mis documentos antes, de que yo, lo haga-.

Lo lamento, la ojinegra- solo quería, asegurarme de que, todo estuviera en posición-.

La castaña suspiro de golpe _"¿crees que soy, tan tonta para, creerme aquello?_ " –solo no lo vuelvas a hacer-.

Descuida, desde mañana, eso ya, no será posible-. Contesto Akemi de inmediato- a propósito de eso, ¿quien estará de momento, en el puesto, que tu dejaste?, deberías asegurarte, de que haya, un asistente, para el señor Suou, y los hermanos, Hitachin-.

Lo se-. Contesto la chica – eso, ya esta resuelto-. La ónix la miro confusa

¿Cuál seria esa solución? luego

El puesto, será cubierto, por un nuevo integrante, de la empresa-. Contesto ella, como si nada.

¿Te refieres, a la persona, que comentaste, hace rato, que era perfecta, para el puesto?-pregunto, la chica nuevamente, la castaña asintió-perdona, por jusgarte, pero, ¿no crees que este puesto, deba cubrirse, por alguien, con mas experiencia, como yo, por ejemplo-.

Creo que, esta chica, es lo suficientemente Yoriko seria- ademas, soy conciente, de que, si te dejan a ti el puesto, haras estragos en todo, lo que he realizado-. De inmediato, Akemi, iba protestar, pero, la castaña la detuvo– no te preocupes, por que, tendras, ese ansiado puesto, aunque sea, por un tiempo, ya que, mi reemplazo, podrá venir, el lunes, de la próxima semana, por lo que, estos dos días que queda, te haras cargo de todo-. Contesto, por un momento, la ojinegra sonrio, ante el comentario de su superior, pero, se desvanecio, luego de las siguientes palabras- asi, podrias demostrar, que eres mas, que una mujer chismosa, que solo le gusta escuchar e inventar rumores, y mostrar tu potencial, asi posiblemente, puedan ascenderte, como tanto, has querido Fujiyama, y dejar de lado, aquel rencor, que me tienes, por ganarme el puesto, que deseabas, por años-. Comenzó a apartarse de la chica de manera elegante.

¿Cómo es que tu sabes eso Yoriko? Akemi impresionada.

Simplemente, lo se -. Contesto ella, apartándose con la carpetas, entres sus manos- ahora, si me disculpas, me retirare, mi pequeño hermano, me esta esperando, para su presentación, y no pretendo, llegar tarde, por nada del mundo-. Fue a su puesto, a buscar sus cosas, y dirigirse a la salida, sin hacer caso, a lo que su compañera de trabajo, quería decirle, tomo el ascensor, y suspiro pesadamente.

Realmente, había sido, un bastante atareado, con altos y bajos, de un dia, para otro, aquella chica, había pasado, de un puesto, relativamente importante, de los asistentes, al de mayor importancia, en solo cuestión de horas y sin habérselo previsto, la chica de 21 años, aun no sabia, como reaccionar, ante la situación, pero no podía negarse, de que aquello resultaba, ser una gran oportunidad, que cambiaria sus vidas…. Aunque no sabia, de que manera, lo haría.

Hojeo la carpeta, entre sus manos, para ver, en que trataba dicho contrato, al que habría firmado, y que, estaría atada por un mes " _solo espero, que esto, no me traiga problemas y resulte ser beneficiosos para todos_ " pensó….

Quizás tendría la razón, o estaría equivocada, eso ya lo descubriría, lo que, le tendría preparado el destino, es algo que, ella no se imaginaria


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿ quien es Yoriko?

La presentación de Yuusuro, estaba por comenzar, el pequeño, estaba ansioso con su traje negro, y su gorro de graduacion, aun no podía percibir, la presencia de sus dos hermanas, se hallaba un poco triste, ¿quizás no vendrían?

¿estas algo nervioso, hermanito?-. pregunto una chica de tez clara, ojos azules y cabellera negra, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, de una estatura media y contextura delgada- hoy, es un gran dia para ti, y todo saldrá bien, confía en mi -. Comento ella mientras, se agachaba para estar, a su altura.

no estoy nervioso, Natsumi-one-chan, solo un poco triste, por que no veo a Yoriko-nee-sama y a Norico-chan-. Contesto el niño con los ojos llorosos- ellas me prometieron que vendrían-.

lo harán, Yuusuro-. Contesto su abuela, una señora de unos setenta años, de mediana estatura, ojos azules, y tez blanca, que a pesar de su edad se conservaba admirablemente- ellas te lo prometieron, y no se, lo perderían por nada-. Solto – bueno al menos Yoriko, no se, si Norico, faltaría a su promesa o no-.

eres una desconfiada, oba-san-. La voz de una preadolescente, se oyo en el lugar, la anciana volteo, encontrándose, frente a frente, a dos chicas, la primera Yoriko, y al lado de ella, una chica de unos 14 años, de tez blanca, melena negra y ojos azules- por supuesto que, vendría a la persentacion de mi pequeño hermano, por muy odioso, que sea, a veces, este mocoso, lo quiero, y no me perdería, un momento tan lindo, como este a acariciar el cabello de su hermano, para luego acercarse a su hermana mayor – aunque quiero, algo a cambio, Yoriko, tuve que dejar, la practica a media, para venir a esto-. Le dijo a su hermana.

eso lo discutaremos luego, Norico- de inmediato, la castaña, se acerco a su pequeño hermano - ¿Cómo esta, mi lindo hermanito, listo para deleitarme con tu presentación?-.

¡Yoriko, veniste!-. .grito, el pequeño de cuatro años, mientras, la abrazaba fuertemente, la joven, correspondio el abrazo.

por supuesto que si, por nada del mundo, iba perderme, la ultima, y mejor presentación de mi pequeño hermanito-. Contesto ella – tocaras lindo, para mi -.

El niño asintió feliz – si, y para oba-chan, y mis otras hermanas, les deje un asiento, en la primera fila, para que me vean -. Tomo el brazo de la chica, y la tiro- ven, mira, mira-. Dijo mientras la llevaba al lugar.

parece que mi presencia aquí, no tiene sentido-. Dijo la menor de las chicas seria.

sabes que no es asi, Noriko-. Contesto su hermana mayor- Yuusuro, esta emocionado por que hayas venido, sin embargo, para el, la mas importante que viniera era Yoriko, debido a, su muy cercana relación-. Agrego- después de todo, ella ha hecho mucho, por nosotros, pero en especial, por el-.

obviamente, que lo se-. Contesto la chica de catorce años, observando la imagen de sus hermanos, mas adelante– Yoriko, se ha esforzado mucho, para sacarnos a todos adelante, a pesar de, que no es su deber-. Suspiro – se preocupa demasiado por nosotros, y le debemos mucho, por eso, sobretodo Yuusuro-. Solto – es entendible, que para el, Yoriko, sea su hermana favorita-. Las tres comenzaron a avanzar a sus asientos

mas que una hermana, para Yuusuro, Yoriko es, como, su segunda madre-. Comento la mayor de las mujeres- ha querido hacer eso, para que nuestro retoño, no sienta la ausencia de la verdadera-

Ambas chicas asintieron, con un aire triste- ha hecho un buen papel; el pequeño Yuusuro, ha recibido buenos cuidados, y todo el cariño, que se puede- Natsumi contesto- como también, lo ha hecho con nosotras-.

Tienes razón, de alguna forma u otra, Yoriko, se ha esforzado, por nosotras, en nuestro cuidados, educación, y principalmente entregándonos, todo el cariño que puede, a su manera, claro esta -. Contesto Norico- sin embargo, se han detenido a pensar, que la que mas sufre, y la que mas, lleva peso, es ella-.

ella siempre, se ha mostrado fuerte, a pesar de todo, queriendo levantar al resto -. Dijo la abuela de las chica, de repente- en eso, se parece mucho a su madre, siempre velando por los demás, y no por ella, por mucho que se muestre fría, calculadora y seria, considero que es una simple fachada y actitud que desarrollo, para que ustedes, no crecieran ante de lo debido, y hacerse cargo, de toda responsabilidad-. Suspiro- estuvo dispuesta a sacrificar su alma y corazón, para que ustedes, pudieran conseguir la felicidad, y tranquilidad- solto nuevamente – su felicidad, son ustedes-.

por eso, me alegra mucho, que Yuusuro, pueda penetrar, aquella capa sensible que muy poco, conocemos de ojiazul de 14 años, comento.

su sonrisa con el, es la mas pura, y verdadera, que le he visto-. Agrego la mayor de las hermanas- en estos momentos, ella puede liberarse, y mostrarte, como verdaderamente es, sin impedimentos-

Yoriko, es una buena persona, y por todo lo que ha hecho, se merece una vida abuela dijo- el destino, se encargara de devolverle, todo lo que ha hecho, y con grandes creces, eso se los aseguro, pero, por el momento, su felicidad esta, con el pequeño y hermoso angelito, que trajo mi hija, a este mundo-.

puedes que tengas razón, Yuusuro, fue la bendición, que llego en nuestras vidas-. Natsumi contesto- quizás, si el no hubiera estado, nuestro destino, seria otro-.

posiblemente-. Comento la menor de las azabaches– pero, basta de hablar de tanta curseleria, si hubiera querido drama, mejor me hubiera quedado en mi taller de canto, alla hay mas acción-. Agrego la joven- vamos y apuremos en sentarnos, ya comenzara la famosa función, espero que las clases express, que le dimos, la abuela y yo, en el piano, le sirvan de algo-.

yo creo que si, después de todo, Yuusuro, es muy talentoso en la música, tiene de donde heredarlo, ¿no abuela? -. Comento la mayor de ellas.

Tienes mucha razón, Natsumi-. Comento ella – es mejor que vayamos, Yoriko debe estar impaciente esperándonos, junto con el pequeño-.

no lo creo, oba-chan-. Dijo la adolescente- en este momento los dos, deben estar en su momento de cariños y mimos-.

voy a arruinar ese momento, no quiero, que me avergüencen -. Norico camino rápido hacia su dirección.

La mayor de la hermanas, se encontraba agachada, frente a su hermano menor, acomodándole un poco su traje- ya falta poco, deberías ir donde tus compañeros-.

si lo se, nee-san-. Contesto el tiernamente- pero, quería pasar un tiempo, mas contigo-.

ya lo haremos, Yuusuro-. Contesto la chica sonriéndole – ademas, me tienes que mostrar esa enorme sorpresa, que me dijiste que tenias para mi-. El chico asintió – debo admitir que me puse un poco celosa, cuando le pediste a Natsumi y a Norico que te ayudaran, y se los mostrate a ellas, ante que a mi, pero, como era una sorpresa por mi, estas perdonado-. El niño sonrio- y si lo haces bien, te entregare el presente, que te traje-. Los ojos del niño se iluminaron- pero solo, si te portas bien en la ceremonia, y lo haces bien, te lo dare-.

eso no es justo nee-san-. Chillo el pequeño- pero, prometo hacerlo-. Estiro su mano y levanto su dedo meñique para sellar la promesa, la chica hizo lo mismo que el y unieron sus meñiques, para dar el fin, al pacto.

trato hecho-. Dijo la chica sonriente- ahora, anda con tus compañeros, que te están esperando para empezar la presentación, no te pongas nervioso y solo da lo mejor de ti-. El niño asisntio, y se dirigio, pronto donde sus compañero y sus profesores, que solo se encontraban, a unos cuantos pasos, mas alla.

Sus otras tres acompañantes, se acercaron en ese momento- ¿A dónde fue Yuusuro?-. Pregunto la chica del medio.

esta, con sus profesores y compañeros, deben estar preparando todo, para su función-. Contesto ella seria, mientras, se sentaba en el asiento, que su pequeño hermano, había reservado para ella.

espero que, le salga bien, lo que planearon esta vez, casi siempre los niños, se ponen nerviosos, lloran, o no hacen nada -. Dijo la chica de 18 años.

eso lo hace, mas interesante, y gracioso-. Norico respondio- aunque, no comprendo, como hay gente, con tanta paciencia, para aguantar a tanto crio-. Comento luego.

deben haber desarrollado aquello, en sus estudios, supongo-. Agrego la mayor de las hermanas- muchas de las personas, que trabajan en este tipo de labor, realmente aman su trabajo con pasión, por lo que, para ellos aquello, no es un inconveniente-. Comento luego.

debes tener razón , Yoriko-nee-san-. Dijo Natsumi, mientras se sentaba a su lado- para este trabajo, se necesita, un gran nivel de dedicación y paciencia, pero sobretodo, que puedas llevarte con los pequeños, de una forma a otra-.

yo no podría con eso, sinceramente-. Contesto Norico, rápidamente- la carrera de párvulo, esta descartada 100%, en mi futuro-.

era de suponer que, fuera asi-. Comento su hermana mayor- desde pequeña, no te gustan mucho, los niños, prefieres socializarte, con los adultos-.

jajajja, ya me conoces-. Respondio la chica de catorce, mientras, se sentaba al lado de ella, y ayudaba a su abuela, a sentarse a su lado- en mi defensa, debo decir, que aprendi de la mejor -.

deberia, sentirme halagada, con eso –pregunto la castaña seriamente.

tomalo como tu, quieras tomarlo-. Respondio la preadolescente, en aquel momento, las luces del escenario, comenzaron a encenderse, las mujeres, pusieron atención a lo que sucedería en aquel sitio, esperando a que, se diera el comienzo a la presentación.

La profesora apareció anunciando que se daría inicio con la función, el primero en aparecer fue Yuusuro, quien inmediatamente se dirigio a un pequeño, pero complejo piano, mientras que, en el otro lado del escenario, el resto de sus compañeros, se acomodaban, en los diversos atriles.

El pequeño niño, se sento frente al piaño, y empezó a tocar una suave y pequeña melodía, sonaba sencilla, y corta, sus compañeros comenzaron a cantarla.

asi que esa, era la sorpresa que tenían-. Comento la castaña. observando a su pequeño hermano tocar de manera precisa, el piano.

¿te gusta como toca, Yoriko?-. pregunto su hermana de 18- desde pequeño, ha estado interesado en el piano, asi que Norico, le dio una pequeña lección, para que aprendiera aunque, sea una o dos canciones-.

el mocoso ese, realmente tiene talento-. Respondio su otra hermana sonriente- me sorprendio mucho, que aprendiera todo, con tanta facilidad-.

no creo que, haya sido talento-. Comento la otra chica azabache- pienso que es mas por el esfuerzo, después de todo, quería darle una enorme sorpresa a Yoriko, algo que le agradara, y que mejor que esto-.

realmente, es un niño adroable-. Contesto la mayor de las hermanas- me alegro que a pesar de todo, siga siendo un niño feliz, y sonriente-.

a nosotras también, nos alegra, aquello-. La abuela respondio fría, mientras observaba como su pequeño nieto, seguía tocando delicadamente, y de manera perfecta, ese instrumento – me gustaría que al menos, uno de los dos pudiera verlo, en lo que se ha convertido -. Suspiro.

de algo estamos segura-. Comento la adolescente- uno de ellos, lo esta observando y protegiendo todos los días, aunque el, no note su presencia, al menos, parte de ella, se encuentra en el-.

Las cuatro familiares sonrieron ante el comentario- ya basta de tanta cursilería, disfrutemos de la presentación, que, para eso hemos venido, y les reitero, que si quería ver dramas, o algo por el estilo, mejor me hubiera quedado, en coro-. Agrego la azabache

digas lo que quieras, pero tanto como Natsumi, como yo, sabemos que, no es asi-. Respondio la mayor de las hermanas– en el fondo, de tu frio y congelado corazón, te desvives, por Yuusuro-.

jajaja, miren el burro, hablando de orejas-. Argumento la chica en su defensa- esa frase, es mas destinada para ti, nee-san-. Comento la puberta- aunque, debo admitir que, por mucho, que sea irritante, molestoso, y a veces, empalagoso, el enano se ha ganado, parte de mi corazó - quien, no amaría a esa criatura, tan tierna y dulce, que te alegra, el dia con una pequeña sonrisa-. Solto – eso si, no le digan esto que acabo de mencionar, aun quiero ser la chica ruda y atrevida, que siempre lo molesta, es muy divertido-.

hay veces que, eres un poco cruel, la hermana del medio – pero si, eso es lo que quieres, respetaremos tu decisión-.

Yoriko, fijo la vista, nuevamente, en el pequeño, y sonrio tiernamente " _Yuusuro eres nuestra pequeña y gran bendición_ ", y se deleito a mirar, toda la ceremonia, sin perderse ningun detalle….

El acto termino, unos cuantos minutos después, y tanto, los niños como los adultos, se dirigieron a una pequeña sala, donde disponían, de una mesa con comestibles y refrescos; el pequeño Yuusuro, en ese momento, se encontraba con su abuela y Norico, para buscar algunos comestible.

Mientras las dos hermanas mayores, esperaban en una esquina; la ojiverde tenia en sus manos la licenciatura de su hermano, como su libreta de notas, el gorro y la capa dde graduación.

Fue una linda ceremonia, ¿no lo crees?, Yoriko-. Su hermana menor comento sonriente- las profesoras, se esforzaron bastante, este año-.

supongo la castaña, mientras trataba, de guardar en su cartera, la ropa de su hermano pequeño- en realidad, no me pongo a pensar, en esos detalles en este momento, pero he, de admitir, que me gusto-.

sobre todo, la sorpresa, que nuestro pequeño Outoto, te tenia guardada-. Sonrio la chica al decir eso- pude notar, lo emocionada que estabas, con eso-.

posiblemente-. Respondio- es la graduación, de mi hermano, ¿que esperabas?-.

tambien, ¿te pondrás asi, cuando tenga mi graduación?-. Pregunto Natsumi algo emocionada.

sabes que, no es lo mismo, ella seria– ademas, no se, si podría ir, recuerda que, mis horarios en el trabajo, no son, totalmente - y menos, en este momento-. Murmuro mas, para si.

lo entiendo-. Comento la chica– se que, tu trabajo, es muy demandante, y que apenas, te alcanza, el tiempo, para estar con todos nosotros, pero, el tiempo que pasa con nosotras, lo disfrutas a concho-. Agrego- eso me alegra, es por eso, que quería ayudarte un poco, aunque sea, para aliviarte la carga, después de todo, no era tu deber, cuidar y mantenernos, ese deber lo tiene...-

lo se-. La detuvo la castaña, antes de terminar- soy plenamente consiente de aquello, pero, ya no quiero hablar de eso, este no es el momento, ni el lugar-.

en eso tienes razón, no es momento, de pensar en eso-. Dijo la joven de dieciocho- lamento, si te incomde con eso, se que no es un tema, del que te gusta recordar, ni mencionar, pero, creo que fue el instante, que me hizo pensar, en todo aquello, y todo lo que Norico y Yuusuro, se perdieron y perderan por …-.

al menos, nos tienen a nosotras-. Comento la castaña observándola – quizás no seamos una familia común, pero por lo menos, nosotras somos capaz de llenar, el vacio de ellos-. Agrego fijando la vista en ellos – pienso que de cierta manera, ellos han sido mucho mas afortunados que nosotras, por que los mantenemos unidos, y le entregamos lo mas importante cariño y amor-.

La ojiazul sonrio ante las palabras de su hermana mayor, un poco sonrojada - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-. pregunto la castaña- ¿dije algo malo?-.

La azabache, negó con la cabeza, de inmediato- no es eso-. Contesto, mirándola fijamente- sino, que es la primera vez, que te escucho decir algo, tan lindo y tierno-. Agrego – parece que Yuusuro, te ha estado ablandando, con el paso de los años-.

quizas sea asi-. Respondio la castaña sonriéndole- pero, solo esa faceta la verán ustedes, para todos los demás, soy la seria, fría e insípida, Yoriko, de siempre-.

deberias mostrar mas este lado, es tierno-. Comento Natsumi como si nada.

no lo hare, y deja de molestar con eso-. Se defendió la mayor- o no te dare las buenas nuevas-.

¿de que buenas nuevas estas hablando?-. pregunto la chica curiosa.

primero lo primero, ¿ como te ha ido con los exámenes?-. pregunto la castaña seria.

aun no me han entregado los resultados, pero, como te dije, me he esmerado un poco, para conseguir, lo que estipulamos en el trato -. Contesto la chica- mañana hare mi exámenes por la mañana, y al medio dia, harán entrega de los resultados, alii sabre, si estoy dentro del raking-.

recuerda que, era entre los, quince mejores-. Comento la castaña seria.

lo se, Yoriko-. Respondio la joven tímidamente- pero, debo objetar, que eres muy estricta conmigo, si fuera con Noriko, con la que estaría haciendo este tipo de trato, solo le pedirías que aprobara los exámenes, y se encontrara, en los mejores cien- argumento.

Eso se debe, a que tu y yo sabemos, que nuestra hermanita, no podría mas, que con esas expectativas, en cambio, Natsumi, siempre, has destacado en los estudios, para ti, no seria, algo tan difícil-.

bueno, si en parte, puede que tengas razón-. Contesto ella – aunque Norico, destaca en otras cosas, que yo no podría, pero creo, que es lo suficientemente inteligente, para poder superarse, solo debe, esforzarse un poco mas-.

pues tratala de convencerla, con eso-. Comento la castaña sonriéndole– ella es, un duro hueso de roer, hay veces que pienso, que es mas testaruda y obstinada, que yo-. Suspiro tiene su mente ocupada, en otras cosas, los estudios, son lo último, que contiene en su lista-. Agrego– en fin, al punto, hable con Tamaki-sama y los gemelos, sobre el puesto vacante-.

¿Qué fue lo que te dijieron?-. Pregunto la ojiazul curiosa- ¿podre trabajar con ellos?-.

si respetas, nuestro trato, si-. Contesto la castaña, su hermana le sonrio y la abrazo suavemente –pero solo, será te hara, un contrato de un mes, para comprobar si eres adecuada para el puesto-. Agrego.

muchas gracias, hermana-. Volvió a sonreírle, mientras la soltaba– te prometo, que no te defraudare, y les demostrare a Tamaki-sama, y a los gemelos Hitachin, que soy la mas adecuada, para el puesto-. comento luego.

se que lo lograras Natsumi-. Dijo la castaña- conozco de lo que eres capaz, solo trata de no anteponer tus estudios por el trabajo, sabes que tu futuro es lo primero -tratare de seguir tu consejo hermana-. Agrego la chica sonriéndole.

a propósito, si logras tu objetivo, necesito que mañana, te presentes con Tamaki-sama-. Dijo la mayor seria- quiere conocerte, antes de que empieces con el trabajo, que dara inicio, el lunes, de la otra semana-.

de acuerdo-. Contesto la azabache- me presentare con el, luego de que, me den resultados de los exámenes –

solo si, estas entre los primeros quince, de la lista-. Comento la mayor luego- si no es asi, yo me excusare con Tamaki-sama, de alguna manera, y buscare a otra candidata, para el puesto-. Agrego- aunque estoy segura, de que no, tendre que llegar, a eso-.

¿tanta fe, me tienes, Yoriko?-. Pregunto la adolescente, fijando la vista, en su hermana mayor, sin embargo, su pregunta no fue respondida, ya que sus otros dos hermanos y su abuela, se acercaron a ella, en eso momento.

Yoriko, ¿te gusto lo que hice? ¿como estuve? rubio fue el primero en llegar, a donde se encontraban sus dos hermanas mayores.

bastante bien -. Contesto la mayor de ellas. mientras se agachaba a la altura del pequeño, y le acariciaba el cabello – me has sorprendido bastante, no sabia que supieras tocar el piano tan bien -. Agrego.

El niño, se sonrojo, ante las palabras, de su hermana- eso se, lo debo a Norico nee-san, ella me ha estado enseñando, en el ultimo tiempo, al igual que Natsumi nee-san-. Dijo el– quería dar, lo mejor de mi, para que te gustara, mucho mucho, onee-san -. Agrego.

me ha agradado mucho-. Sonrio la ojiverde– tanto que, creo que, te mereces el regalo que te traje, ¿podrias traerlo, Norico?-.

como ordenes, pero, aviso que si, es algo comestible, exigo un poco de ellos -. Comento antes de irse del sitio, en busca de dicho regalo, el pequeño iba a reclamar ante el comentario de su hermana mayor.

descuida, no es nada comestible, asi que Norico, no se saldrá con la suya-. Dijo la mayor de los hermanos, el niño solo sonrio, ante el comentario de su hermana.

no deberías consentirlo tanto, Yoriko-. Su abuela comento una vez de ver, como la tercera de sus nietas, traía un obsequio de tamaño mediano.

La castaña negó con la cabeza- no tiene nada de malo, después de todo, es su graduación, algo que, solo vivirá una vez-. Comento ella- a las chicas, también, le tengo pensado regalar, algo a una vez, que se gradúen-.

Oba-san, creo que, Yoriko tiene razón, Yuusuro es un niño obediente, y bastante bueno, creo que, debes en cuanto, hay que regalonearlo un poco-. Natsumi comento luego.

este mocosillo, siempre, ha sido regaloneado, por todas ustedes -. Contesto la chica- y dudo que cambie, con el tiempo-. Agrego, mientras le entregaba, el regalo a su hermano- bueno, diablillo, aquí tienes tu obsequio, sea lo que sea, debes agradecerlo, por muy horrendo u horrible, que sea-. Sintió un pequeño palmetazo de su hermana- auch, eso dolio, era una broma, se que le trajiste algo genial, sobretodo, por que yo lo escogi-.

El chico miro atentamente el regalo, como esperando, a que su hermana le diera permiso, para abrirlo- adelante, puedes abrirlo, después de todo, es tuyo, espero que te guste-. Dijo la hermana mayor, Yuusuro, sonrio antes sus palabras, y sin nada mas, que objetar, abrió aquel obsequio, encontrándose con un set de magia, incluido la capa y el sombrero de mago, al mirarlos, de inmediato, sus ojos se iluminaron ,y acto seguido, abrazo fuertemente, a su hermana mayor.

gracias nee-san, me gusta mucho -. Respondio alegremente, mientras se separaba de ella- hace tiempo, que lo quería-.

lo se, ya me tenias harta, con todas las veces, que lo comentaba, con tu chillona voz-. Contesto la azabache de 14 años – me provocaba, dolor de cabeza, por eso le sugerí a Yoriko, que aquello, seria lo mejor, que podíamos obsequiarte-.

gracias Norico, chan-. Le sonrio a su hermana- en serio, me gusta mucho-. Y la abrazo tiernamente.

eso no es gusto, yo también, quiero un abrazo, hermanito-. Natsumi comento, de inmediato, Yuusuro, la abrazo tiernamente.

es hora de irse, chicos-. La mayor de los familiares, dijo luego, de un rato- ya es bastante tarde, al menos, para el pequeño Yuusuro, creo que lo mejor, es partir a casa-.

si, creo que, tienes razón-. Yoriko, tomo la mano de su pequeño hermano, quien en la otra llevaba, su obsequio- los niños fuertes y obedientes, deben irse a la cama temprano, ¿vamos?-. el pequeño asintió, y junto a las cuatro mujeres, mas importantes para el, se dirigieron a su hogar.

En una casa de dos pisos, bastante amplia, se encontraba, una de las habitaciones, del segundo piso, iluminada tenuamente con la luz, de una pequeña lámpara de mesa, en la habitación se podía ver dos figuras, acostadas una al lado de otra, la mas pequeña, se apoyaba en el pecho de la otra, mientras que, la otra tenia un pequeño libro, entre sus manos.

Y asi fue que caperucita roja y su abuela, junto con el cazador, vivieron felices para siempre-. La castaña, cerro el libro, en tanto, termino de pronunciar, aquellas palabras.- ¿te ha gustado la historia?-.

El rubio asintió- mucho, one-san, ¿será posible, que me cuentes otro cuento?-. pregunto luego.

por hoy, no-. Contesto la chica tiernamente- hoy, ha sido un dia agotador, y deberías descansar, para recuperarte-.

lo se, one-san, pero la verdad, es que, no tengo mucho sueño-. Comento el rubio con ojos soñolientos.

solo, cierra los ojos, y con ello, podras descansar-. Contesto la castaña tiernamente- si quieres, puedo quedarme contigo, hasta que duermas-. Agrego.

Yuusuro sonrio, antes esas palabras, y asintió, acomodándose, nuevamente en el regazo de su hermana, la chica beso su frente, inmediatamente – ahora descansa, no me moveré de aquí, hasta que esos lindos ojitos, estén cerrados, y durmiendo plácidamente- el rubio sonrio, y cerro los ojos, no sin antes, decir aquellas palabras.

te quiero mucho, Yoriko-nee-san -. Y se dejo llevar, por los brazos de Morfeo.

yo también, te quiero mucho, hermanito-. Susurro ella; cuando vio, que su hermano, estaba completamente dormido, como pudo, se salio de su lado, y se dirigio al gran comedor, encontrándose, frente a frente, a su abuela.

ya se durmió, nuestro pequeño príncipe-. Pregunto ella, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina.

si, estaba muy cansado, esta vez-. Contesto la chica seria, mientras buscaba unos documentos de su cartera- se quedo, rápidamente dormido-.

me alegro, que sea asi-. Contesto su abuela, mientras, le traía una taza con café- ¿ como van las cosas, en el trabajo? ¿Mucho que hacer?-. pregunto.

gracias-. Djio la chica, mientras tomaba, un sorbo de su café negro- delicioso-. Agrego- dejando la tasa, de lado- solo lo normal, sabes que, me desempeño bien, en esa labor-. Comento, observando la carpeta.

he de suponer, que entonces, esas carpetas que tienes ahí, no es, trabajo atrazo-. De inmediato, la castaña asintió- ¿entonces de que se trata?-.

es un posible ascenso-. Comento la chica seria " _Ni modo, tenia que decírselo, tarde o temprano, lo sabría de todos modos"_. – a propósito de eso, Natsumi, comenzara a trabajar en la empresa, a partir de la otra semana-. Argumento luego. " _espero que, con eso pueda distrerla, aunque sea un poco, no quiero, hablar mucho, de mi ascenso"_

vaya, que bien ¿a que se debe eso? ¿en que trabajara?-. pregunto la anciana, sentándose al lado de la chica.

recuerdas, el puesto vacante que tenia, para asistente de los gemelos-. Su abuela asintió pues, Natsumi, en secreto postulo a ella, y en la manaña, luego de mi ardua investigación, para buscar a una candidata, me encontré, con que había postulado-. Contesto- como era la encargada, para la elección de la candidata ideal, para el puesto, decidi que, ella era, perfecta -. Tomo nuevamente un sorbo de su café negro- ambas conocemos a Natsumi, y sabemos, lo competente que es en este trabajo, después de todo, me ha ayudado mucho, cuando tengo trabajo, por hacer, y creo que podría ser una excelente asistente-.

¿Qué dijieron tus jefes, cuando se enterraron de que la contratarías?-. pregunto la anciana algo preocupada, Yoriko, miro fijamente a su abuela, esperando, a que, se explicara mejor- lo dijo, por que, he de suponer que tanto Tamaki, como los gemelos, pensaran que, Natsumi, es muy joven, para el puesto ,y que, no tiene experiencia previa para dicho trabajo, recién esta saliendo del instituto, ¿no crees que seria un poco racional, que se preocuparan por eso?-.

asi es, oba-san-. Contesto la chica seria- sin embargo, les dije, que conocía de muy buena fuente, de que era eficiente, y que la tomaran, por prueba por un mes, sino les agradan, podrían desecharla, y yo misma, los ayudaría a conseguir a otra candidata, a lo que, no pudieron negarse-.

¿ellos se enterraron de que ustedes dos son…-. La anciana no pudo terminar de continuar, ya que su nieta mayor, la interrumpio.

que somos parientes-. Dejo la taza de café nuevamente en la mesa- si, se los dije, no veo, el por que no hacerlo, tarde o temprano, se enterrarían-. Comento ella como si nada- no te tienes, que preocupar por eso, o por que, sea mi hermana se vera beneficiada o perjudicada, será tratada como el resto, como si fuera, una desconocida para mi, y sino es asi, yo me encargare de arreglar eso, no quiero que, la gente piense que por ser mi hermana, la tendrá fácil-. Solto – ella tiene que esforzarse, y dar lo mejor, de ella, para quedar en aquel puesto, incluso en ascender a otro, si quiere hacerlo, claro-.

¿entonces, las dos hermanitas trabajaran en el mismo departamento de la empresa, una al lado de la otra? Ya puedo imaginármelo -. Comento la anciana emocionada.

siento decepcionarte con esto., oba-san, pero no todo, es tan asi-. Contesto la castaña, volviendo a tomar un sorbo de su café, su abuela miro a la chica, con cara confusa – si bien, Natsumi se encontrara en el departamento de publicidad, junto a Tamaki-sama, Hikaru-sama y Kaoru-sama, yo me encontrare, en otro sitio-.

¿Cómo es eso? ¿por que te cambiaran?¿ la elección de Natsumi, tiene que ver algo con todo esto?-. pregunto la anciana.

en cierta forma si-. Contesto la chica seria, el rostro de la anciana, se torno algo enfadado pero, no de la forma, en que estas pensado-. Argumento " _tendre que decirlo ahora, sino podre causar mas problemas"_ \- la elección de Natsumi, fue rápida, debido a repentino ascenso, como asistente, de la alta dirección – comento luego, el rostro de su abuela volvió a tranquilizarse,

eso si, que es, una buena noticia-. Contesto la mayor sonriéndole- ¿por que no lo me contaste antes?-. Pregunto.

por que, aun no era seguro-. Respondio ella seria- y aun no lo es, en este momento, me encuentro a prueba, por un periodo de un mes-.

al menos es un avance, ¿Cuándo comenzaras con tu nuevo empleo?-. pregunto luego-¿Qué diferencia, tiene, con tu anterior trabajo?¿ya firmaste contrato?-.

La castaña suspiro, ante las pregunta de su abuela- si, firme el contrato, esta tarde, oba-san, a partir de mañana, comienzo con mis labores, en la alta dirección-.

Eso esta muy bien, sin embargo, no cabo de entender, por que dejaste, un puesto tan bueno, como el de asistente en publicidad, y optaste, por el cargo de la alta dirección-.

Mmm… la verdad, yo también, me lo pregunto-. Contesto ella seriamente- sin embargo, creo que, la mejor razón, para aceptar ese puesto, fue principamente, por Tamaki-sama y los gemelos me convencieron, de que era, la mas indicada para el puesto-.

Eso realmente es difícil, Yoriko, tu eres muy difícil, de convencer-. Comento su abuela – ¿supongo que ya conociciste a tu nuevo empleador?¿ como eran, cuales son las disectrices económicas y laborales para el puesto?-. nuevamente la anciana pregunto.

Aun no se nada de eso, oba-san-. Contesto la joven seria, mientras tomaba un sorbo cde su café nuevamente.

¿Cómo es eso?¿se supone que firmaste el contrato? Minimo, tenias que leerlo-. Comento la anciana molesta.

Lo se, oba-san, e iba hacerlo, pero, no me dejaron-. Contesto ella seria- pero descuida, en esta carpeta, traigo una copia y vere, si hay algo que me disgusta, y lo hablare directamente con mi empleador, después de todo, es solo un contrato de un mes, no creo que, me perjudique demasiado-. Contesto ella – ademas, el trabajo resulta ser, de mi desagrado, le hice prometer a Tamaki-sama, que me devolvería mi puesto original, quien acepto rápidamente-.

Siempre a la segura o no, ¿Yoriko?-. comento su abuela sonriente- si crees que, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, yo estare satisfecha con eso- al igual que tus hermanos-. Se levanto de su asiento, con intención de dirigirse a su habitación- ya es tarde, lo mejor es vaya a dormir-.

Lo se, oba-san-. Contesto ella seriamente- vere como surguen, las cosas, y si me disgusta, volveré al sitio, que este mas comoda-.

Me alegra que, seas tan precavida, me ire de la cama, buenas noches-. Comento su abuela, antes de irse.

Buenas noches, abuela-. La chica dejo la tasa, sobre la mesa, ya había tomado su contenido, para luego, tomar la carpeta y leer el contrato que había en el.- veamos que, es lo que, dice el famosos contrato-. Suspiro pesadamente, y comenzo a leer, aquel contrato atentamente, al principio su rostro se veía calmo, pero a medida que leia, cada vez, su rostro se veía mas confuso- hay cosas que, no tienen sentido-. Se comento, en aquel momento, su celular, comenzó a vibrar, reviso el aparato, para ver de quien se trataba, y una sonrisa apareció, en su rostro, ante de contestar.

diga-. Aquellas fueron las únicas palabras que dijo la castaña

hasta, que al fin te dignas, a contestar-. Una voz femenina se oyo del otro lado –llevo tratándome de contactarme contigo, desde hace días, pero siempre, me mandas al buzon-..

Lo lamento, he estado ocupada, con el trabajo, tu ya sabes-. Contesto la castaña seria

Solo son excusas, cuando te fuiste de aquí, me prometiste que estaríamos en contacto, y si no fuera por mi, alta insistencia, estoy segura, de que ese contacto se habría perdido-. Comento la voz claramente molesta.

Sabes que eso no es cierto, Zehra-. Respondio Yoriko- de alguna forma, me contactaría contigo, en estos momentos no podía, por la diferencia de horario-.

Excusas, excusas-. Solto la chica molesta, la castaña, se levanto en busca, de su computadora portátil, que se encontraba en su habitación.

Sabes que no es asi, lo iba ha hacer, no por nada, eres mi mejor amiga-. Dijo Yoriko.

Bueno, bueno, por esta vez, acepto tus disculpas-. Dijo la chica seria, la chica tomo asiento, ya con su computadora en frente, y la procedio a encender– ¿que tal el trabajo? .

Bastante bien-. Respondio ella – fui ascendida-.

Vaya, eso es importante, felicitaciones por eso-. Comento ella -¿de que trata tu nuevo trabajo?-. pregunto luego.

Mira en este momento, estoy encendiendo la computadora, para que me hagas una videollamada, y asi, hablamos mejor de todo esto, ¿te parece bien, Zehra?-.

Suena bien-. Contesto ella - entonces, espero que te conectes, y hablamos bien, quiero saber todos los detalles-.

Los sabras, no te preocupes-. Contesto ella sonriente- solo dame un momento, para que la computadora encienda-.

Muy bien, yo espero-. Dijo la joven- solo quiero que, por el momento, me adelantes algo-.

Pues la verdad, ahora me disponía a leer el contrato de trabajo, y hay cosas, que me parecen bastante inisuales, asi que me gustaría saber, tu opinión al respecto-.

La señorita Wellington, pidiéndome ayuda, eso si que es impresionante-. Comento la chica burlándose- debe ser realmente serio, para que hagas algo, como eso-. Agrego

Podrias dejar de burlarte de mi – comento la castaña seria – ya estoy conectada, hare la llamada, para que hablemos mejor-.

De acuerdo-. Contesto ella – esperare a que lo hagas-. Y colgó, la ojiverde, inicio el contacto con la videollamada, y al cabo, de unos minutos fue aceptada.

Nuevamente, hola-. Frente la pantalla se hallaba una chica de larga cabellera peliroja, tez blanca y ojos castaño rojizo, quien tenia unos grandes audífonos puestos- no te demoraste mucho-

No iba ha hacerlo-. Dijo la chica seria- te dije, que me conectaría enseguida-.

De acuerdo, es solo que, en el ultimo tiempo, me has dejado tirada, y pensé que tal vez lo harias de nuevo-. Contesto ella – últimamente me has dejado botada-.

Debo disculparme otra vez, por eso-. Comento la castaña molesta- sabes muy bien, que lo de la disculpa, no se me dan del todo bien, ¿por que te gusta torturarme de ese modo?-.

No lo se, simplemente es divertido-. Contesto la chica sonriendo– pero ya basta de eso, ahora, dime, que es lo que te molesta, de ese dichoso contrato -. Dijo seria

Principalmente el anexo-. Comento la chica – te leere un poco, para ver, lo que opinas sobre aquello-.

Muy bien, te escucho atentamente-. La pelirroja dijo sonriente.

El trabajador, se compromete, con cumplir todas los eventos que se pondrán a continuación en su calendario, sin excepción, donde debe ajustarse, a los estándares de vestimenta, y sociales , se deberá dirigir a su empleador, con su nombre de pila, o bien por su apellido, si lo prefiere, pero jamas, dirigirse como su jefe de mando o empleador; la empleada deberá, dejar un tiempo empleado, para algunas reuniones con su empleador, fuera del establecimiento, con el fin de conocer, y cumplir algunos con los estándares, que se le serán requeridos, para ello, se dispondrá con una vestimenta, que previamente será elegida por el empleador, y sera avisada con una semana de anticipación; con respecto a las capacitaciones y clases que se le impartaran, el trabajador, deberá asistir a cada clase sin excepción, y cumplir, con todas las expectativas que se esperan; el empleado debe cumplir a pie, el itinerario que se le entrega a continuación, sin excepción-.

Hay parte extraña-. Respondio la pelirroja seria- sin embargo, no le veo, nada de malo-.

Dame un segundo, te mandare, el itinerario, y el calendario para que lo veas, y después me dices, si encuentras algo sospechoso o no -. De inmediato saco una foto desde su teléfono y se lo envio a su mejor amiga por correo, al cabo de un instante, su mejor amiga, abrió el correo y en su rostro se pudo notar la sorpresa.

¿En realidad es cierto lo que estoy viendo?, en este calendario, tienes prácticamente todos los días ocupados en eventos, y que, no son necesariamente de la empresa, por que tienes que ir a una función de opera, y teatro, si eso no implica la empresa-.

No lo se, pero fíjate, en el itinerario -. Comento la castaña –hay cosas, simplemente absurdas-.

Dame un segundo, lo vere de inmediato-. Contesto la joven, mientras abria el otro archivo –vaya si, que tienes cosas que hacer, primero ir a la peluquería, y ¿para que?, ni que te vayan a hacer un cambio de look, estas bien asi-.

Lo se, aquello en cierta forma, me molesta-. Contesto la castaña- pareciera que aquello, es mas, para una pareja, que, para una asistente personal-.

Si pero, vamos a lo importante, cuanto te pagaran por todo la chica pelirroja- basándome en eso, puedo dar mi conclusión-.

Unos 7489 diarios (Y 224666) mensuales-. Respondio la chica como si nada

Si lo llevamos a dolares, mas o menos seria, 66 dolares el dia, y 1970 dolares al mes-. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa- ¿acaso te estas vendiendo, Yoriko?-. pregunto.- Eso es mucho dinero, y si lo asociamos, con lo raro del contrato, definitivamente es algo trucho, quizas te vendan, al Mercado negro, tienes que tener cuidado, supongo que, no lo has firmado aun-. Pregunto luego.

Tuve que hacerlo-. Contesto ella

¿Quién demonios eres y que hiciste con mi amiga?-. pregunto la pelirroja molesta – se supone que tu eres mas lista, ¡como se te ocurre, firmar el contrato antes de leerlo! -.

Estas igual, que mi abuela, Zehra-. Comento la joven de ojos verdes- tu me conoces, lo había comenzado a leer, pero esa señora, atento con mi orgullo, me dijo que, si no estaba para firmar, era simplemente, por que dudaba de mi capacidad para ese empleo, y con lo competitiva que soy, no tuve mas opción que firmarlo-.

¡Sabes lo difícil, que es salir de esto, estas atada de manos por un mes, Yoriko!, debiste ser mas precavida-. Comento molesta la peliroja.

Soy conciente, pero, no decaere con esto, averiguare que están tramando, debe haber algo oculto y tengo que descubrirlo-. Comento la castaña seria

Eso es lo mejor que tendrías que hacer-. Agrego la pelirroja – en esa investigación, podrias buscar algo tránsfugo, y asi, deshacer el contrato, incluso podríamos llegar a demandarlo, si la situación lo amerita-. Suspiro- al fin apareció mi mejor amiga- sonrio – bueno ahora debo dejarte, supongo que ya es tarde por aya, y debes dormir, mañana te toca un largo dia , y por supuesto quiero detalles-.

Los tendras, pero cuando tenga el suficiente tiempo, para contarte-. Contesto ella.

Solo espero que sea pronto, cuidate-. Comento ella mientras se desconectaba.

Yo también, lo espero -. Contesto la castaña. Tomo su computadora y se dirigio a su habitación, empezaría desde ya, a investigar un poco, y asi estar un paso adelante que los demás.


	4. primer dia de trabajo parte 1

_**Hola, hola siento estar tan retrasada pero comence a trabajar y el tiempo que tengo para escribir es un poco corto, asi que por eso hoy publico la parte que me faltaba, y espero que les gusten, no olviden su comentario , asi puedo continuar escribiendo nos leemos, sayo ^-^**_

 _ **Comenzamos**_

El reloj marcaba las cinco y media de la mañana, cuando una castaña, salía de la ducha, algo seria, " _finalmente es el dia, espero que no sea un aburrimiento_ ", busco su ropa, y opto por una falda azul tableada y una blusa holgada, con unos tacones negros " _no durara mucho, después de todo, en el contrato decía, que nos entregarían vestuario, y nos arreglaran el cabello, aunque lo considero inútil" ._

Miro la hora cuando ya estuvo lista, 5:45, aun le quedaba tiempo, para que supuestamente llegaran por ella, se dispuso a hacerse un café, y asi, esperar a la persona que la llevaría, al salón de belleza.

Tomo un sorbo de su café, examinando nuevamente el contrato _"¿Qué es lo que realmente están buscando con esto?, aun no me fio de que esto, sea solo por un empleo de asistente, pero ya lo sabre, descubriré, de que se trata todo esto",_ dejo la tasa de café, guardo el contrato en su bolso y se dirigio al baño para cepillarse los dientes.

Al cabo de un rato, oyo como unos pasos se acercaba a la cocina, levanto su vista, y se encontró frente a frente a su hermana Norico, quien estaba toda desarreglada, y semi dormida, la puberta, busco un vaso con agua, y bebio de el, al voltearse, noto a su hermana mayor sentada, perfectamente vestida y arreglada.

¿Qué haces tan temprano vestida? ella, su voz sonaba soñolienta.

trabajo, tu lo sabes-. Contesto la joven seria

pero aun, es muy temprano-. Contesto la azabache –por lo general a esta hora, recién te estas levantando, ¿por que ahora es distinto?-. Objeto .

La castaña no pudo contestar, por que en aquel momento, tocaron a la puerta, Norico , de inmediato se metio al baño ocultándose, mientras que la castaña, abria la puerta encontrándose con un hombre de 50 años, alto, que vestia con un uniforme de chofer.

¿Esta es la residencia de Yoriko Sutsuki?-. Pregunto el hombre con una voz bastante grave.

Si, efectivamente, yo soy Yoriko -. Contesto ella seria.

El señor Ootori, me ha pedido que la pase a buscar para llevarla al centro de belleza-. Dijo el seriamente- ¿ya se encuentra lista para llevarla a su destino?-. pregunto

Si, ya me encuentro lista-. Contesto ella, mientras salía de su hogar y cerraba la puerta – podemos irnos-.

Como ordene, señorita-. Comento el chofer, mientras abria la parte trasera de un Audi, la chica ingreso al vehiculo, y de inmediato cerraron la puerta; el chofer se dirigio a la puerta del conductor, para partir, a ese dichoso salón.

Por la ventana de la casa, la azabache veía toda la escena escondida. - ¿Qué esta tramando, Yoriko?¿por que vienen por ti, en un lujoso auto?, esto definitivamente es raro-. Comento para si- solo espero que, no te metas en problemas hermanita-. Vio como el vehiculo se alejaba.

Se demoraron, quince minutos en llegar al salón de belleza, el cual estaba completamente ordenado, lleno de artículos de peliqueria, y algunos sillones, para la sala de espera. La castaña bajo del vehiculo, un poco molesta, y su mal genio, se noto aun mas, al ver el glamour de dicho sitio.

Yoriko, me alegro que estes aquí-. Volteo hacia la chica encontrándose con la pelirroja que había conocido el dia de ayer-

Hola Akane, ¿como estas?-. pregunto sonriéndole.

Completamente emocionada, me encanta los centro de belleza y lo que hacen allí, adoro que me cambien el look-. Contesto alegremente- aunque dudo, que tu necesites un cambio, estas perfecta como eres, pero igual, no seria interesante verte un poco mas distinto que lo habitual-.

Me gusta como luzco, no creo merecer algún cambio-. Contesto Yoriko- pero si es lo que me piden para el trabajo, tendre que hacerlo-.

A mi me parece genial, que hagan algo asi, simplemente es fabuloso-. Comento ella – si fuera por mi, cambiaria de look, cada dia-.

Puede que sea bueno cambiar, con tal que no me tiñan el pelo azul o verde, todo bien- dijo Yoriko seria, la pelirroja se puso seria ante ese comentario.

Dudo que, Ootori-sama, nos haga usar ese tipo de colores, y si fuera asi, me negaría rotundamente, yo adoro mi color natural, a pesar de todo y jamas lo a explicar.

Una mujer de cabellera larga rubia, se acerco a las chicas- bienvenidas al salón de belleza amore, supongo que ustedes son las chicas, que la empresa Outosouhita, nos envio para hacerle algunos retoques-. Comento, la pelirroja asintió emocionada. –por favor tomen asiento, mientras nuestros mejores especialista se encargan de ustedes-. Las chicas obedecieron, y cada uno tomo asiento frente a un espejo, esperando a que los estilistas aparecieran.

El reloj marcaba las siete y media, cuando los estilistas habían terminado con las chicas, Akane llevaba el mismo color de su cabello solo un poco mas corto, y con mas volumen, suelto. Mientras, que Yoriko, tenia algunos destellos mas claro en su cabello, le habían puesto extensiones, y peinado con una trenza que partia del lado izquierdo y que poco a poco iba incoporando mas cabello.

El maquillaje de ambas chicas seguía siendo sutil, pero a la vez destacaba sus rasgos.

hemos terminado con el maquillaje y su cabello-. Comento la mujer- antes de continuar con sus manos, me gustaría que, tomaran aquellos atuendos que dejamos sobre el sofá-. Agrego- el señor Ootori, nos pidió que salieran con el, y luego, se encontraran en su oficina, asi ya estaría lista-.

Las chicas obedecieron, y cada una, se dirigio a buscar el atuendo, que habían sido escogido para ella.

que hermoso-. Comento la pelirroja al ver, de que atuendo se trataba, entro al baño, para vestirse, saliendo con un uniforme de dos piezas, que consistía en un pantalón negro, de talle alto, una camisa rojiza, y un blaizaer negro, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura- es simplemente perfecto, ¿te gusta Yoriko?-.

La chica solo asintió – debo reconocer que se te ve bien-. Comento, viendo su atuendo, que aun se encontraba en el perchero

ahora ve, a probarte el tuyo, estoy segura que, luciras fabulosa -. Contesto Akane, mientras empujaba a su compañera al baño, la chica no tuvo mas que, acceder ante la petición de la chica y con desgano, se cambio de atuendo, al salir, se encontraron a una chica, que llevaba una falda de tubo morada oscura y una chaqueta con pliegue desde la cintura, y un pañuelo que cubria su cuello.– esas preciocisima, deberías vestirte asi mas seguido, luces como toda un asistente la pelirroja sonriente.

gracias Akemi, tu también luces bien-. " _No niego que el traje es lindo, sin embargo, sigo pensando que aquello es absurdo, acaso soy la única que nota que hay algo extraño en todo esto"_

¿de verdad?-. pregunto ella feliz, Yoriko asintió – el traje esta realmente precioso, definitivamente Ootori-sama, tiene un gusto refinado, ya estoy emocionada por conocerle, ¿tu también lo estas Yoriko?-. pregunto luego.

en cierta forma si-. Contesto la castaña- admito que tengo curiosidad por conocerlo-. " _aunque no del modo, que lo piensas Akemi, solo quiero verlo, para poder saber lo que esta tramando, y asi ver, como lograrlo"_

debe ser un señor muy elegante y guapo-. Comenzó a decir la chica pelirroja- espero que sea agradable, amable, que no sea tan estricto con sus demandas, aun no se, trabajar bien, bajo presión-. Solto- pero me esforzare para ser lo mejor de mi -.

debería ser asi-. Contesto la castaña – lo importante es trabajar, como mejor podamos y obedecer las ordenes-..

señoritas-. Las interrumpio la misma mujer que las había recibido- sus choferes las están esperando, para llevarla a la empresa, la señora Hatsumoto llamo, y dijo que las esperaría en la alta dirección, donde les presentara al señor Ootori-.

¡que emoción! ¡ya quiero conocerlo y agradecerle, por darme esta oportunidad!-. Akane dio un pequeño saltito, mientras aplaudia con sus manos, al decir aquellas palabras.

La castaña suspiro pesadamente, mientras se dirigía a la salida, _"aquí vamos, finalmente conocere, al famosísimo Kyoya Ootori, mas vale mas tarde que nunca",_ subio al vehiculo, que le habían designado, y espero, llegar al lugar de su trabajo.

Llegaron a las 8:00 frente a las instalaciones, de inmediato, se dirgieron a la planta diecinueve, afuera de las salas de reuniones, la esperaba la señora Meiko con expresión seria.

bienvenidas señoritas-. Dijo ella inclinándose como señal de saludo- a su primer dia, acompáñenme, el señor Ootori, las esta esperando en su despacho-.

¡que emoción!-. comento la pelirroja- estoy ansiosa.

deberias calmarte un poco, tanta emoción, podría pertubar a Ootori-sama-. Dijo la castaña – compórtate mas profesional y seria-.

ups, si creo que tienes razón, tratare de intentarlo-. Contesto la chica sonriendo y la abrazo- ¿Qué haría sin ti? Eres la mejor Yoriko, por eso y todo lo demás, creo que tu obtendrás el puesto-.

no te adelantes a la consecuencias-. Comento la castaña siguiendo a la señora – eso lo sabremos el mes, que viene-.

Meiko se detuvo en la entrada de una gran puerta, que se encontraba en el fondo del piso, toco un momento, antes de entrar, y le indico a las dos chicas, que esperaran en un momento afuera.

señor Ootori-. dijo la señora, mientras se inclinaba educadamente- las chicas que están postulando por el puesto de asistente, están afuera, esperando a entrar-.

muy bien, ¿están arreglada, supongo?-. Pregunto el hombre levantándose, y mirar hacia la ventana, se podía ver que aquel personaje era alto, y de espalda ancha, con su cabellera oscura y tez palida.

efectivamente, ellas han cumplido con el itinerario, tal como usted dispuso, Ootori-sama-. Contesto la señora directamente

dejalas entrar, entonces-. Comento el volteando, dejando ver completamente su rostro, su ojos negros tenían un destello especial, que estaban cubierto con unos delgado anteojos, ademas de tener una sonrisa laciva- ya es hora de conocer a esas chicas, y ver quien es la indicada-.

¡que emoción, que emoción, que emoción!-. exalto la pelirroja, su compañera se hallaba seria a su lado- no puedo esperar mas, quiero conocer a Ootori-sama-.

Si, eso lo has estado diciendo, estos últimos cinco minutos-. Dijo la castaña hastiada.

Perdón, ¿estas molesta?-. pregunto Akane, preocupada.

Yoriko negó con la cabeza- solo te pido que dejes de hacer solo eso, un momento, asi podre mantenerme en calma-. Contesto ella

de acuerdo, hare lo que me pides y nuevamente, te pido disculpas, por incomodarte de ese modo-. Comento la chica.

 _"como es posible, que pueda ser, de ese modo"_ la castaña sonrio, ante la respuesta de la joven – no tienes por que disculparte-. Contesto.

En aquel momento, la señora Hatdsumoto, se puso delante de ellas – Señoritas, pueden pasar, el señor Ootori, las esta esperando-. Comento; acto seguido, las dos chicas se pararon del asiento en que esperaban, y se dirigieron a la oficina, al entrar pudieron ver, que aquel salón estaba perfectamente ordenado, y era bastante amplio, el color de los muebles era caoba y al lado de la ventana se encontraba un joven de aparentemente unos veinticinco años

Señor Ootori-. dijo la mujer acercándose a el – les presento a las chicas que estarán a prueba, para el puesto de asistente- comenzó a decir- la chica que se encuentra a la izquierda es, Yoriko Sutsuki-. La castaña se inclino en señal de saludo- y a su lado se encuentra Akane Sutori-.

un gusto señor Ootori-. contesto la chica inclinándose- debo agradecerle, la fabulosa oportunidad, que me ha dado, por estar a prueba en el puesto, prometo no defraudarle-.

Yoriko miro a su compañera sorprendida _"díganme que no lo hizo, aun no conocemos como es este señor, y ella ya cometio una indiscrepcion, por esta vez la ayudare, no quiero que por sus tonterías, salga perjudicada"_ -ruego que perdone a la señorita Sutori, Ootori-sama, ella solo se encuentra un poco nerviosa con todo esto, y no sabe como comportarse adecuadamente-. Comento la chica seria, y se inclino un poco, haciendo que la pelirroja también lo hiciera con ella.

ups, si perdón, prometo no volver hacerlo-. Comento la chica sonriente.

no tienes por que disculparte, no hay cuidado-. Contesto el joven como si nada _"realmente es verdad lo que estoy oyendo,"_ Yoriko pensó en aquel momento " _pensaba que el era un tipo de persona que le importa la diferencia de estatus, pero al parecer me equivoque, parece una persona amable y cordial ",_ se acerco a las dos chicas, con un semblante serio mirando la fijamente, le sonrio a Akane, quien se sonrojo, y luego, fijo su vista en Yoriko serio– me alegro que hayan seguido mis consejos, espero grandes cosas de ustedes-. Volvio a su sitio, y se sento en su escritorio- en sus expedientes, observe que tenían grandes cualidades, y quiero que en este mes de prueba, que estén a mi cargo, se lleve todo con la mejor discrepccion y efectividad posible, de lo contrario, me vere obligado a desistir de ustedes, como ya lo he hecho con las demás personas, aquí solo necesito gente competente-." _retiro lo dicho, este hombre, no tiene nada de amable y cordial, es una persona fría y cruel, no entiendo como el y Tamaki-sama sean amigos"-_ ahora, Meiko les mostrara, sus puestos, y les dara las tareas que deben hacer, pueden retirarse-. Ambas chicas obedecieron las instrucciones, y siguieron a la mujer mayor, quien, las guio, a una pequeña sala, donde estaban dos escritorio alianeados, uno de ellos, el de la derecha, tenia un monton de carpeta, mientras el otro estaba perfectamente ordenado y solo tenia una agenda encima del escritorio.

el señor Ootori, me pidió que les diera estas indicaciones-. Miro su carpeta y luego a las chicas- señorita Sutori, usted tomara el escritorio de la derecha, en el encontrara una libreta, necesitamos que rellene los datos de esta, en la computadora y complete el itinerario, mientras que, la señorita Sutsuki, quien tomara el puesto de la izquierda, se dedicara del presupuesto, organizas las citas, y los gastos correspondientes, en las carpetas podra encontrar todo lo que necesita -. " _debe estar bromeando cierta, prácticamente tengo todo el trabajo"_ \- como pueden apreciar, cada una tiene en su escritorio, un intercomunicador y un teléfono, su principal misión es contestar todas las llamadas, sin rechistar, lo han entendido, ¿cierto? -. Ambas chicas asintieron, y se dirigieron a su nuevo lugar de empleo _"veo que no bromea, se que puedo hacerlo, pero simplemente no comprendo, por que yo me llevo casi todo el trabajo_ "- el señor Ootori se comunicara directamente con ustedes, a través del intercomunicador, por favor, les ruego seguir a pie de la letra sus ordenes, sin refunfuñar -. Objeto - otra cosa importante, cada una tiene una veinte minutos para almorzar, ahí verán como se turnaran aquello, y su turno por hoy terminara a las una, luego de eso, vendre a buscarla, para sus capacitaciones-.

¿ que clases de capacitaciones son esas?-. pregunto Akane confudida.

pues corresponderán, a unas pequeñas clases de protocolo, que Ootori-sama les ha impuesto, para sus futuras reuniones con el-. Contesto la señora como si nada- como se les ha indicado en el contrato, durante este mes, ambas asistirán, a reteiras reuniones con el señor Ootori, por lo que, es mas conveniente que aprendan lo esencial, en como comportarse en ese tipo de lugares-comento luego " _esto ya parece un chiste, ¿por que ponernos clases de protocolo?, nadie nos notara en esos eventos, para que tanto esfuerzon en ello, para mi simplemente es una perdida de dinero y tiempo"._

compredemos-. Solto Yoriko seria - estaremos lista a esta hora, señora Hatsumoto-.

espero que sea asi ,Sutsuki-. La miro seria – ahora que ya he dejado todo claro, me retiro, nuevamente felicidades , y comiencen con el trabajo-.

lo haremos con gusto, Meiko-. Contesto la pelirroja sonriéndole, la mujer se retiro del sitio, dejando a la dos jóvenes en la habitación.

De inmediato, la castaña, tomo una de las tantas carpetas que estaba en la libreta y pudo notar que, todos los documentos estaban desordenados, y sin etiquetas _"seguramente por aquello fue que despidió a Megumi, los documentos están desordenads, simplemente es un desastre"_. Comenzo a ordenarlos.

etto, Yoriko-. La chica levanto la cabeza, cuando escucho que su nueva colega la llamaba- ¿ que te ha parecio el señor Ootori, verdad que es encantador?-. pregunto la muchacha.

 _"de verdad quieres saber mi opinión sobre esto"_ pensó, y suspiro pesadamente- se nota que es, una persona, que sabe como hacer su trabajo, y que no quiere perder el tiempo-. Comento- es todo lo que puedo decirte de el, por el momento-.

ah, pero Yoriko, no me puedes negar, que es un hombre realmente, guapo con ese porte, esa sonrisa y su mirada, se nota que es una persona considerada y amable -. _"como me encantaría decirte, que la sonrisa que te hizo es realmente falsa, y en su mirada, no hay ningún rastro, de amabilidad ni cordialidad, son mas frio que un tempano de hielo, lo se, por que conozco a los de mi calaña"_

puede que sea guapo o no-. Conteste sonriéndole- pero mi opinión en eso, no vale para nada, después de todo, hemos venido a trabajar, no ha hablar sobre los atributos y defectos de nuestro empleador, solo estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo -.

si, tienes razón-. Comento la chica seria- debemos concentrarnos en nuestro trabajo, perdón por desconcentrarte, sabes que aquello no lo hago con intención, es solo que cuando estoy nerviosa, me pongo ha parlotear como loca, creo que aquello, me hace relajarme un poco mas, y hacer el ambiente mas comodo y ameno para mi, y tu ya sabes, que la comodidad, es lo mejor para aliviar los nervios…-.

 _"es que nunca se callara"_ \- entiendo, no te disculpes, solo trata de no hacer eso, frente al señor Ootori, quizás no pueda ser tan tolerante como yo lo soy -. _"y contigo sinceramente hay que tener una paciencia infinita, para poder, aguantar tu verborrea"_ finjio una sonrisa – lo mejor ahora, es que nos pongamos a trabajar, no tenemos todo el dia y tenemos mucho por hacer-.

De acuerdo-. La pelirroja encendio la computadora, y unos minutos después, tomo la libreta para comenzar a pasar, el itinerario de la libreta a la computadora – ehh, luego, su colega la miro nuevamente.

¿Qué sucede?-. pregunto la chica.

¿Donde tengo que meterme para llenar los datos? -. Pregunto ella inocentemente- lamento preguntártelo, pero esta es la primera vez, que trabajo como asistente o secretraria y no se donde llenar los datos. La castaña suspiro pesadamente " _me suponía que pasaría algo como esto, para esto, hay capacitaciones que le enseñan, esas serian las clases que necesitamos, no de protocolo, se supone que deberían indicarnos, como hacer estas cosas, pero no, solo nos dejan en esta sala esperando que lo hagamos de la mejor manera, sin darnos adecuadas indicaciones siquiera_ "- ¿estas ahí, Yoriko? -. La voz de la pelirroja, la quito de sus pensamientos.

Perdón, estaba en otro mundo-. Contesto la castaña seria, mientras ponía un programa de agenda- mira, aquí tienes que poner lo que esta en la agenda, aquí están los días y las horas-. Indico- solo tienes que poner todo en su lugar-. Solto- mas rato, te enviare algunos datos mas referente a los eventos e indicaciones-.

Esta bien, comenzare entonces-. dijo la chica sonriente, fijando la vista en la agenda, por su parte Yoriko, siguió ordenando los papeles de la carpeta- ehh, Yoriko, puedes ayudarme un poco con esto, no entiendo la letra-. Comento

 _"lo que me faltaba"_ suspiro y tomo la agenda, observando la letra, que era casi incomprendible, sin embargo la chica parecio entenderlo- aquí dice, 14 de diciembre, reunión de la junta a las 12, horas-.

Ah ya ella –ahora puedo verlo-comenzo a escribir aquello- si necesito algún tipo de ayuda, ¿te la puedo pedir?-.

 _"de alguna u otra forma tendre que ayudarla, ya que si ella falla, también lo hare yo"_ – probablemente, sino tengo mucho que hacer, te ayudare en lo que pueda -. Contesto

en verdad, eres un amor-. Comento la pelirroja abrazándola

En ese momento se oyo el intercomunicador- señorita Sutori, necesito un café doble, de inmediato, y quiero que los papeles del presupuesto estén en una hora, dígale eso a su compañera-.

 _"como quiere que tenga todo aquello listo en una hora, acaso cree que es posible con este desastre"_ \- como diga, señor Ootori-. comento la pelirroja emocionada, levantándose de su asiento- Yoriko, debes hacer lo que te pide Ootori-sama, se que lo puedes lograr, no es tan difícil-. Sonrio retirándose del lugar " _no claro que no, después de todo, el trabajo mas dificl me lo llevo yo, si tu estuvieras en esta situación, no sabría que hacer, pero bueno, el trabajo es trabajo, tengo que convencerme de que lo puedo lograr",_ tomo una de las carpetas y comenzó a ordenarlo, adecuadamente- esto si es un arduo trabajo-. Solto, al cabo de un momento, llego la pelirroja sonriente.

Realmente, este es el mejor trabajo, que he tenido-. Comento ella feliz – el señor Ootori, es tan guapo y gentil, me agradeció por llevarle su café, claro que me dijo que, la próxima vez podría hacerlo un poco mejor-. Suspiro- pero se, que lo hace para ayudarme, y para que mejore dia a dia-. Sonrio.

si como digas-. Contesto ella seria _"si realmente esto te hace feliz, bien por ti"_ \- debo continuar con el trabajo, el señor Ootori, necesita esto documentos y tengo especí su reloj de mano- media hora para terminarlo-.

ups, perdona- contesto la pelirroja seria- no sabia que estabas tan ocupada con eso, ¿necesitas ayuda? – pregunto luego.

gracias por tu consideración, pero prefiero hacerlo sola-. Contesto ella como si nada _"he avanzado bastante, no necesito que esta chica, me ayude y termine arruinando todo lo que he hecho"_ – ademas tu también tienes trabajo, mejor continua con eso, asi podrias maravillar a Ootori- sama-.

si tienes razón, mientras mas, avance mas a gusto estará, Otori-sama con nosotras-. Akane sonrio de forma amable, se sento en su sitio y comenzo a realizar su trabajo.

menos mal, que hoy las clases están suspendidas, solo tenemos que ir a buscar los resultados del examen-. Comento la mayor de las azabache- sino estaríamos atrasada-.

dilo por ti, Natsumi, sabes muy bien,que hoy debo postular a todas las academias y preparatorias que pueda según mi resultados, no tengo tiempo para nada-. Contesto la otra ojiazul un poco hastiada.

deberias relajarte un poco, Norico, aun tienes tiempo para eso, recién la próxima semana darán el inicio de las postulaciones- comento la chica nuevamente- ¿por que tanto apuro?,ya sabes que Yoriko tiene que hacerse cargo de todo eso-.

soy conciente, pero solo, quiero ahorrarle un poco de trabajo a Yoriko, sabes que tiene que encargarse de los ingresos de Yuusuro a una primaria, ademas esta su trabajo y…-. miro a su hermana mayor con complicencia- por cierto, sabes, ¿por que Yoriko salio temprano en la mañana?-

ahora que lo mencionas, no la vi levantarse-. Comento la adolescente, acercándose a su instiuto- seguramente, debe haber sido por el trabajo, a ella le gusta ser puntual, por eso, creo que se adelanto en la mañana, para llegar a una buena hora-. Concluyo.

puedo comprender aquello, sin embargo, no creo que, debería estar lista, a las seis de la mañana, para que aquel hombre con uniforme, la pasara a buscar en ese grandísimo y lujuso automóvil-. Dijo la menor.

Espera, ¿Qué?-. La voz de Natsumi, se oia algo impresionada- ¿dijiste a las seis de la mañana?-. Norico asintió levemente- ¿Cómo es posible que estuvieras despierta a esa hora?-.

tenia sed, necesita agua-. Contesto la azabache molesta- pero, ese no es el punto, lo importante es saber, que es lo que esta haciendo nuestra hermana mayor, ¿acaso no te preocupa?-. pregunto nuevamente.

no mucho-. Contesto la mayor de ellas- conocemos a Yoriko, y tanto tu como yo, sabemos que, entre los cuatros, ella siempre ha sido la mas precavida y cauta de todas, se desvive por darnos lo mejor-.

por eso mismo, aquello me preocupa-. Norico dijo enojada- esta dispuesta todo, por darnos lo mejor, ¿Quién no nos dice que se ha metido en algo tránsfugo para hacerlo?-.

La mayor detuvo su paso para mirarla fijamente –no creo que Yoriko, se le pase por la cabeza algo como eso, después de todo, es la mas sensata de todas -.

puede ser, pero aun no estoy, del todo convencida-. Suspiro pesadamente la menor de ellas- hay veces que nuestra hermanita, se mete en problemas, por nosotras-.

solo tienes que confiar en ella-. Natsumi sonrio confiada- si algo tránsfugo ocurriera, estoy segura de que ella nos mencionaría algo -.

como digas-. Respondio la menor de la chica – espero que sea asi, aun asi, esa chica me deberá responder algunas de mis preguntas en tanto vuelva del trabajo-.

La mayor de ellas solto una risilla- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?-. pregunto la menor.

nada, es solo, que a veces te pareces mas a Yoriko que a mi, incluso pareces ser la hermana mayor, o la madre de todos nosotros-. Contesto ella – es chistoso verte de esta forma-.

jajajja, estas muy chistosa el dia de hoy, ¿no lo crees Natsumi?-. Comento la chica enojada.

solo veo el lado positivo de las cosas, eso es todo-. Solto la joven sonriéndole- hay que sonreírle a la vida siempre y pensar positivo, creo que tendremos un buen dia-.

Simplemente, eres un caso perdido-. Contesto la menor sonriéndole –una positiva e ingenua niña, que no ve el mundo, como – pero aquello, te hace ser adorable a veces-.

agradesco tu cumplido, hermanita-. Volvió a sonreir- pocas veces, me halagas de esa forma menor la vio seria –oye, sabes, que es cierto-.

si, si como digas-. Solto la menor de ellas- ahora, concentremos en entrar en el instituto, y ver nuestro resultados-.

si ahora que lo dices, me encuentro un poco nerviosa, con mis resultados-. Comento la mayor de ellas un poco seria.

¿Por qué piensas eso?-. pregunto la menor de las azabaches- siempre estas, en los primeros de los cincuentas, no veo por que tienes que preocuparte, yo debería estar mas preocupada con mis resultados, al final, debo hacerlo bien, para estar en una buena preparatoria-.

y lo haras Norico, solo tienes que pensar positivo-. Respondio la mayor de ellas- se que puedo estar entre los mejores cincuenta, pero tengo la intención de ser de las quince mejores-.

¿Por qué razón buscas eso?- pregunto Norico nuevamente.

no te lo había mencionado, pero postule a un trabajo en la empresa que esta Yoriko, como la nueva asistente de los hermano Hitachin-. Respondio la joven

¿ese trabajo que Yoriko mencionaba que no había candidata adecuada?-. la mayor de ellas asintió- ¿Qué dijo Yoriko sobre esto?- volvió a preguntar

pues ella me hizo la entrevista ayer por la tarde, y menciono que hasta el momento era la mas adecuada para el puesto-. Contesto la adolescente- aunque me pidió una serie de condiciones, para llevarlo a cabo-.

tipico de Yoriko-. Solto Norico- adivinare, ella te pidió que no descuidaras tu estudios y que estuvieras, entre las primeras quince-. Su hermana mayor asintió - ¿de verdad quieres ese puesto, hermanita?-. Natsumi volvió a asentir- ¿por que deseas un empleo, que quieres conseguir?-.

solo quiero ayudar un poco en la casa-. Respondio la chica seria- Yoriko se ha esforzado tanto por nosotras, que quiero atribuirle un poco-. Norico sonrio ante sus palabras - ¿por que te ries Norico?-.

es simpático ver que hace un momento atrás, tu decias que parecía ser la mayor o la madre de todos nosotras, cuando la mas maternal de todas, has sido siempre tu, Natsumi-. La mencionada se sonrojo un poco.

puedas que tenga un poco de razón en eso-. Respondio la joven – aunque no pretendo serlo, solo quiero que tu, Yoriko y Yuusuro, sean felices-.

como todos hermanita-. Solto la menor sonriendo- creo que ya estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo en esto, por que no vamos a ver el examen, tengo que llegar temprano para cuidar, del pequeño enano-.

si, creo que tienes razón, aunque debo ir a una reunión con Tamaki-sama, si todo resulta bien-. Contesto la joven tímidamente

vaya eso si que sera interesante-. Comento la menor de las jóvenes- si vas, mandale un recado a nuestra querida hermana mayor, dile que no se salvara de mi interrogatorio -.

lo hare, te lo prometo-. Contesto ella – si la veo le dare tu mensaje-. Sonrio

me alegro que lo hagas-. Respondio la puberta- ahora, vamos quiero ver mis horribles resultados, y tu necesitas saber si estas entre los quince primero, aunque con tu inteligencia, lo mas seguro que lo hagas-.

nuevamente gracias-. Solto la chica mientras entraba al instituto, esperando que su resultado, le alcanzara para conseguir su nuevo trabajo.

Yoriko, ya había acabado con el presupuesto, afortunadamente unos minutos antes, de lo requerido, se levanto de su puesto y se dirigio a la oficina del señor Ootori, sin ningún miedo, toco la puerta sigilosamente tres veces, y luego entro en ella " _realmente fue un arduo trabajo, pero al menos termine con ello, espero que Ootori-sama, le agrade mi desempeño, se que no es como Tamaki-sama, Hikaru o Kaoru, pero como dice mi abuela, este trabajo es bueno y no debo perderlo"_

disculpenme por mi intromisión, Ootori-sama-. Dijo la veinteañera, antes de entrar a la oficina- aquí le traigo el informe del presupuesto que me pidió-.

me alegro que sea asi-. Contesto el hombre serio- déjalo sobre la mesa, lo vere en un momento-. La chica obedecio, dejo la carpeta sobre el escritorio, apartándose un poco de su lado, observo como su jefe tomo la carpeta, y leyó su contenido atentamente, la chica solo sonrio hacia sus adentros "se que _mi trabajo debe ser excelente, estoy segura de que no recibire reclamo"_

si, eso es todo lo que necesita, me retiro-. Comento la chica luego de unos momentos, siguiendo a la salida.

Se cree la mas eficiente y eficaz para el trabajo, Señorita Sutsuki-. Dijo Ootori serio, la chica volteo al escuchar su comentario " _¿que es lo que esta tratando de decirme?¿acaso quiere molestarme? No debo encararlo, después de todo es mi empleador, y debo comportarme aunque sea un verdadero desagrado"_

solo hago mi trabajo, es todo señor Ootori-. respondio la joven seriamente –si no necesita algo mas, me retiro-. Solto nuevamente dirigiéndose a la puerta.

ahora que lo mencionas, no quiero que te retires aun ,Sutsuki-. Comento el empleador sonriendo, la chica se detuvo en seco y volteo hacia el.

¿necesita algo mas, señor Ootori?-. pregunto ella nuevamente " _esto es una broma ¿verdad?. ¿Que es lo que pretende?"_ sonriéndole _"recuerda siempre ser cordial y amable"_

Kyoya torno una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- ¿siempre has sido tan formal y cordial con tus empleadores?-. pregunto el.

mi trabajo consiste en ser amable y cordial, con mis empleadores-. Respondio la chica seria- solo hago, lo que se me pide, en el contrato-.

interesante-. Respondio- supongo que para hacer un buen trabajo, necesitas ser manipuladora y falsa, después de todo, asi consigues ascender rápidamente-. La sonrisa de la chica se desvanecio un momento "¿ _relamente desea molestarme?¿que es lo que busca realmente? ¿no tiene algo mejor que hacer?, me irrita, esto no se quedara asi, yo también puedo jugar su juego"_

Yoriko fruncio el ceño, molesta- acaso esto molesta mi desempeño laboral, sino es asi ¿ por que lo dice?, como ya le conteste Ootori-sama, solo me desempeño en mi trabajo-.

Fingiendo algo que no eres-. Contesto el nuevamente- te lo dire una vez Sutsuki, yo no soy como Tamaki, o los gemelos, no caere en tus engaños-. " _vaya asi que eso, era lo que realmente quería saber, pues si tanto lo desea le dare la respuesta que tanto espera"_

Se perfectamente que usted, y ellos son muy distintos-. Solto la castaña seria " _y vaya que diferencia, ellos son una persona amable, considerados y cordiales, no una mente fría y calculadora, que lo único que desea es su bien propio, y que hace todo por su convenencia_ -" eso, no implica que yo realice mi trabajo adecuadamente, independientemente quien sea mi empleador o no -. " _espero que con eso, tenga suficiente"_

Asi que piensas eso, ¡que fascinante!-. Comento el- debo decir que, no me siento impresionado, después de todo, debía esperarlo, de una persona que se considera la mejor e indispensable-. " _realmente es detestable, pero serenate, sabes que aquello, es solo para sacarte de quicio, no caigas en su juego, después de todo, el señor Ootori, es muy similar a ti, conoces muy bien a los de tu calaña y sabes como tratarlo, no me inminutare y continuare como si nada hubiera sucedido, es lo mejor que podría hacer"_

Bueno si ha terminado con darme su satisfactoria opinión respecto a mis resultados como su empleada, me gustaría retirarme, a seguir con mi trabajo-. Dijo la chica sonriéndole " _se cordial y amable, se cordial y amable"_

Nuevamente su empleador sonrio – como quieras-. Solto la carpeta de sus manos y se la entrego- ahora necesito que corrigas nuevamente esto, te faltan datos del mes anterior, lo quiero en mi escritorio lo antes posible-. " _eso es bueno, creo que mi actitud, lo asedio un poco y por eso me ha mandado a hacer todo de nuevo, en realidad, no me preocupo por eso, se que soy buena en mi trabajo y lo lograre._

Los tendrá, no se preocupe por eso, en algo que destaco es en terminar mi trabajo, en el tiempo requerido -. Respondio ella nuevamente tomando la carpeta entre las manos.

Debes hacerlo, después de todo, es tu trabajo-. Dijo el seriamente- eso es todo, ahora puedes retirarte-.

Como diga, señor Ootori-. respondio ella en forma cordial, y salio de la oficina. " _una persona cordial y amable, seguro, eso es una vil mentira"._

Volvio a su oficina algo estresada, sin embargo, tomo aire, antes de entrar no quería que su compañera ni nadie del piso, viera que su pequeña con su empleador había ocasionado algún rastro de enojo y molestia; entro a su oficina con una sonrisa en su rostro, y se sento en su escritorio.

¿como te fue?-. pregunto la pelirroja que la miraba sonriente- no es el señor Ootori una persona encantadora y educada-. Volvio a preguntar.

" _seguro que si completamente encantadora, tanto que en este momento, quisiera soltarle unas cuantas cosas, a ese engreído y manipulador, que tiene el ego del porte de un buque" -_ las opiniones que tenga frente a mi empleador, en este momento, están sin cuidado, lo que debemos hacer en este instante, es dedicarnos a nuestros trabajos y cumplir con los plazos que se nos han establecido, ya que, para eso estamos aquí-. Respondio la joven seria, mientras buscaban algunos documentos, para rellenar los datos en el presupuesto

Cierto, tienes razón-. Contesto la pelirroja seria, quien seguía pasando en la computadora, todos los datos de la libreta, por un momento, miro fijamente a su compañera, que se encontraba concentrada viendo los documentos, que tenia sobre su escritorio.

La castaña, por un momento, se sintió obsevaba y fijo la vista en su compañera, quien inmediatamente volteo y se sonrojo un poco al verte descubierta- ¿sucede algo?-. pregunto ella seria.

no es nada ,Yoriko-. Contesto la chica tímidamente mientras volvia a su trabajo " _aunque no quieras, me lo diras , Akane"_

Yoriko le sonrio amigablemente – adelante, puedes decírmelo—

es que posiblemente pueda molestarte mi comentario-. Confeso la chica sonrojada – y no quiero que eso suceda-." _creo que esta chica es una Natsumi dos"_

Nuevamente la castaña sonrio amablemente- prometo no molestarme, asi que adelante-.

La pelirroja sonrio ante el comentario de la castaña– de acuerdo-. Solto- es solo que no comprendo, ¡como puedes ser tan profesional en el trabajo a pesar de las circuntancias!, eso simplemente admirable, yo no puedo con algo asi-.

Yoriko sonrio nuevamente " _si definitivamente es como mi hermana menor, espero que estas cosas no le pasen a ella" –_ no es tan difícil, con el paso del tiempo, aprendaras eso-.

tu crees, ¿que logre ser tan buena como tu?-. Pregunto la chica, la castaña suspiro, _"esa inocencia podra ser su mejor herramienta, pero a la vez su perdición, espero que pueda comprenderlo pronto, si ya lo ha hecho, pues conmigo no funcionara del todo, lo mejor es fingir que creo su teatro si es asi, aunque la mantendré vigilada"_

en realidad ,no soy tan buena como crees, pero si me esfuerzo en dar lo mejor, eso es lo que tu deberías hacer, y te aseguro que con ello podras lograr lo que quieras-.

dare mi mejor esfuerzo entonces, para lograr ser tan buena y eficiente como tu lo eres, Yoriko-. Comento la chica ansiosa- seras mi ejemplo a seguir, aunque para eso necesitare un poco de tu ayuda, ¿me lo consederias?-.

 _"debería sentirme halagada con eso, pero no lo hago, después de todo, elegir a una chica como yo, como su ejemplo, es un gran error, y posiblemente lo haga con otras opciones, pero por el momento, hare que ella este contenta y comoda, con eso estare aun mas cerca a ver si esta fachada de niña buena es real, o simplemente, lo hace por otro motivo en particular, sea lo que sea, lo descubriré"-_ si eso te hace feliz, por mi esta bien-. Respondio Yoriko.

ya veras, que me convertiré en una gran asistente, como tu lo eres, Yoriko-. Se auto convencio la joven, sonriendo y volviendo nuevamente a su trabajo.

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa, y volvió a su trabajo " _solo espero que esa ayuda que supuestamente le dare no sea una condena para mi"_

 ** _espero que les haya gustado nos leemos en el siguiente episodio... no olviden su review._**


	5. primer dia de trabajo parte 2

_**Capitulo 4 parte 2: Primer dia de trabajo.**_

 **Hola nuevamente... se que soy la peor persona pero he tenido tanto que hacer y tsnto que escribir que no he tenido el tiempo para subir el fic... se suponia que iba a subir un capitulo al mes pero los ultimos tres meses se me pasaron volando, se que no trengo excusa y prometo seguir publicando , sin mas preambulo, los dejo con el capitulo**

La menor de la azabache, venia de vuelta de instituto a su casa, abrió la puerta de domicilio y dejo su bolso, sobre el gran sillón en forma de ele que estaba en la sala, de inmediato se dirigio a la cocina, y tomo un vaso de leche, junto con una tostadas.

Pronto escucho los débiles pasos de su abuela, que venían hacia el sitio que ella se encontraba- Natsumi, Norico ¿son ustedes?-. pregunto.

soy solo yo, abuela-. Contesto la azabache mientras tragaba un trozo de su tostada- Natsumi, se dirigio a la empresa Outosouhita, tiene una entrevista con Tamaki-sama-. Bebio un sorbo de leche, antes de sentarse frente a la mesa de la cocina.

¿Por qué tiene una entrevista con Tamaki?-su abuela se sento a su lado, esperando la respuesta de su nieta.

Norico, mordio nuevamente la tostada, y bebio otro sorbo-he de suponer que ni Yoriko, ni Natsumi te lo han mencionado-. Su abuela negó con la cabeza, la menor suspiro pesadamente " _por que siempre me dejan estos cachos a mi, a veces pareciera ser que la hermana menores son ellas"-_ Natsumi postulo al puesto de asistente de los hermanos Hitachin, del que estaba encargada Yoriko; por lo que se ayer, Yoriko, entrevisto a Natsumi y le dejo ese puesto a ella, pero una de las condiciones que le dio Tamaki, fue conocer e entrevistar a Natsumi personalmente-.

Eso si que es interesante-. Contesto la anciana- no puedo creer que Yoriko, haya aceptado que Natsumi haga como eso, pero me alegro que aquello sea asi, después de todo, ayudaría a que Natsumi, madure en el aspecto laboral-.

Puede que tengas razón, abuela-. Contesto la puberta comiendo nuevamente sus tostadas- aunque Yoriko, también le puso condiciones a Natsumi-.

¿Qué clases de condiciones son esas? su abuela nuevamente

mmm... principalmente que se enfoque en su estudios-. Respondio la azabache como si nada

suponia que diría algo como eso-. Contesto la anciana- aunque no lo considero malo, Natsumi tiene que ver por su futuro primero-.

Norico seguía comiendo sus tostadas- Considero que es su vida, y Natsumi puede hacer lo que quiera con ella, tiene que aprender de sus errores-. Tomo un sorbo de leche– con tal que esto no perjudica a mi, no veo por que me debe interesar-.

La mayor de ella, rio ante su comentario– puede que tengas razón en eso Norico, Natsumi debe seguir su camino, como tu y tus hermanas, es solo que, Yoriko aun piensa que son unos niños y solo busca lo mejor para ustedes-. Suspiro– se ha tomado el papel de madre bastante serio-.

lo se, pero pienso que no debería hacerlo-. Solto la muchacha nuevamente- no es su deber, ella debe vivir su vida aparte de nosotros, pero no creo que lo entienda-.

es una cabeza dura como todos lo de esta familia, ¿no lo crees?-. comento la mayor.

uno de nuestros principales defectos y virtudes-. Respondio la chica- pero ya basta, ¿el enano ya se levanto?-. pregunto la puberta.

no aun no-. Contesto la anciana seria- aun sigue en la cama, esta de vacaciones debemos dejarlo descansar-.

La puberta solto un suspiro- quien como el, yo quisiera tener vacaciones como el-. Comento – pero no tengo que seguir sufriendo en el instituto-.

ya te queda poco, pronto saldras y podras descansar-. La consolo su abuela.

Si, para luego amargarme con buscar una buena prepa, para seguir con mis tres últimos años de tormento-. Volvió a enfatizar la azabache.

hablando de ello, ¿cuando tendras tu premiación?- pregunto la anciana ansiosa.

sera la otra semana, aun no tenemos nada listo,por que mañana reservaran el auditorio para la premiación de los del ultimo año de prepa-. Contesto la azabache seria.

Mañana sera la premiación de Natsumi, gracias por recordármelo-. Dijo la anciana de repente- ahora que lo pienso es curioso, que ustedes tres tengan la premiación el mismo año-.

te refieres a Natsumi, Yuusuro y a mi -. La anciana asintió ante sus palabras.- es bastante curioso eso, pero debo suponer que nuestros padres quisieran que eso sucediera, aunque ninguno de los dos se encuentran en este momento con nosotros-. El rostro de la anciana se torno triste ante la palabras de las menor de sus nietas, sin embargo se recompuso un poco.

se que es un tema complicado y difícil todo esto, pero al menos debes entender que las circuntancias se dieron, y por eso no se encuentran aquí-. Dijo la mujer mayor.

Oba-san, lo se, no estoy exigiendo ni una explicación ni nada, ni siquiera siento pena por ello, yo era bastante pequeña cuando sucedió aquello, y en realidad es un tema superado-. Contesto la chica rápidamente.

¿de que están hablando?-. un niño rubio en pijama con dibujos de autos, y un pequeño oso entre sus manos, se acerco a ellas, con ojos soñolientos, las dos mujeres voltearon hacia el , y lo miraron fijamente, tenia sus cabellos alborotados y una manta lo cubria por los hombros.

buenos días, mocoso-. Solto la azabache seria– estoy bien gracias, me fue super en la escuela, pase todos mis exámenes, muchas gracias por preguntar eso-.

El niño inflo sus mejillas al escuchar el comentario de su hermana, por un momento.

buenos días Yuusuro, ¿ como amaneciste?¿dormiste bien anoche?-. pregunto su abuela levantándose de su asiento- ¿que quieres desayunar? Quizás unos ricos panqueques con una leche tibia, ¿te apetecerían?-. volvió a preguntar, el niño miro a su abuela y le sonrio.

buenos días, Nana y Norico-. Contesto– perdón por no saludarlas antes, es que quería saber de lo que estaban hablando, se veian algo triste-. Su abuela se acerco a el, y lo abrazo.

no es nada, es solo que Norico, me estaba contando, que se sentía algo triste por dejar su instituto y pasar a la preparatoria, es un gran paso-. Se levanto, y se acerco a la cocina para empezar a hacer el desayuno del pequeño.

asi es enano, tu hermana mayor esta grande, pronto sera una prepatoriana -. Comento la chica, mientras tomaba al pequeño en sus brazos y lo ponía en su mesa- ya no soy una niña y perderé algunos beneficios, como los tienes tu-.

podria compartir esos premios contigo-. Dijo el pequeño sonriéndole- en la escuela me enseñaron que era bueno compartir-.

La azabache sonrio y lo miro- es cierto, es muy bueno compartir, pero no creo que puedas compartir esos beneficios conmigo -. Solto, su abuela ya había dejado un plato de panqueques frente al pequeño-.

por que no-. Pregunto el niño– podría hacerlo, es mas ahora te dare un poco de mis panqueques para que comas, eso es compartir-. Y puso su plato entre los dos.

pues si es asi, acepto con gusto, no puedo negarme a tus razonamiento, pequeño diabillo-acaricio su cabello esparciéndolo aun mas y con un tenedor que había puesto su abuela tomo un pedazo del panqueque para comer de el– esta rico, deberías comer tu también-. Solto la chica sonriéndole, su hermano asintió y también comio un pedaso de el.

"El teléfono de este usuario se encuentra fuera de servicio, comuníquese luego con el"-. Era la tercera vez que la adolescente escuchaba aquel mensaje, suspiro mientras colgaba nuevamente el teléfono- ni modo, debe estar ocupada, mejor la llamare mas rato-. Miro hacia su alrededor y sonrio, frente a ella estaba la empresa Outosouhita, la chica se encontraba algo nerviosa, pero hizo todo lo posible, para que aquello, no se notara del todo, tomo un ultimo suspiro y se dirigio hacia la gran empresa.

bienvenido a la empresa Outosouhita-. La recepcionista del lugar la resibio con una gran sonriza- ¿que es lo que necesita?-. pregunto.

vengo a ver a el señor Suou-. La adolescente respondio timidamente- tengo una cita con el-. Bajo un poco la mirada.

un momento por favor-. Contesto la recepcionista, mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba un numero- disculpeme mi intromisión señor Suou, pero aquí esta una jovencita que dice que tiene una cita con usted, su nombre es -. Agarro la parte interior del teléfono, para que, no se escuchara – tu nombre por favor-.

ahh... Natsumi... Natsumi Sutsuki- la chica dijo tímidamente- dígale que vengo, por parte de Yoriko-. Levanto la vista, para verla directamente.

La recepcionista asintió, y solto el agarre del teléfono- Natsumi Sutsuki, dice que viene por parte de Yoriko-. Argumento –ok, de acuerdo, se lo dire-. Sonrio nuevamente y miro a la chica puso la mano sobre el auricular- el señor Suou, dice que puedes pasar, la estará esperando-. Comento, la azabache asintió y la miro algo confundida- el departamento de publicidad esta en el piso 12-.

muchas gracias-. Dijo la adolescente inclinándose un poco, y se dirigio tímidamente al ascensor. Apreto el numero 12, y espero algo ansiosa y nerviosa, a que el ascensor la llevara a su destino, y encontrarse a quien, podría ser, su futuro empleador.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron luego de unos minutos, la chica avanzo algo indecisa, y timida y se encontró frente a frente con Akemi, la recepcionista.

buen dia-. Dijo la mayor de ellas- ¿Qué necesitas?-. pregunto seria.

amm... emm... bueno busco al señor Suou ... tengo una cita con el... y en la entrada ya ... le han informado de mi llegada-. Contesto tímidamente la adolescente

vaya, asi que tu eres la elegida por Yoriko-. Contesto Akemi mirándola fijamente con algo de desprecio- por lo que veo, su elección es bastante mediocre, no comprendo como pudo elegir a una simple jovencita, que aun, no sale de la escuela- solto despectiva- pero ella es la experta en esto y yo, no puedo opinar respecto a eso-. Por su tono de voz se podía percibir lo molesta que se encontraba- le ire a avisar al señor Suou que estas aquí, espera en la recepción, no se cuanto me demore, como puedes comprender, tengo mucho trabajo, estos días-. Se levanto de su asiento, y se fue en busca de su jefe.

De inmediato la adolescente, tomo asiento frente a la recepción, se podía percibir por sus movimiento de manos que la chica se encontraba muy ansiosa por esta entrevista, a pesar de hablar con su hermana antes de lo que debía hacer, había algo que la hacia preocuparse _"seguramente me siento asi de ansiosa, por que esta es mi primera vez pidiendo empleo y no se a que voy a enfrentarme, aunque esto me dejara una enseñanza"_ sonrio para ella un momento, había que tomar todo por el lado positivo – una atitud positiva trae cosas positivas-. Murmuro para ella _" espero que Tamaki- sama y los hermanos Hitachin sean tan amables y amigables como mi hermana me conto"-_ Yoriko siempre ha sido franca, asi que no debería preocuparme, no debería hacerlo-. Bajo la mirada- espero agradarles a ellos y serles útil-.

En aquel momento, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par, dando el paso a dos jóvenes de unos veintitantos identicos, de cabellos rojizos, y actitud relajada, quienes tenían una conversación bastante animada. Mientras caminaban pudieron observar a una chica de cabellera oscura larga, que ataba hacia un lado por una coleta baja, que llevaba un uniforme escolar, esperando en la recepción. Se detuivieron al verla, y con tan solo mirarse ya tenían una idea de que hacer, ambos se dirigieron hacia donde la joven estaba.

¿necesita algo linda y encantadora señorita?-. pregunto uno de ellos, sentándose a su lado, de inmediato la chica alzo la mirada un poco sonrojada, revelando sus encantadores ojos azules.

ah.. no ... solo ... estoy esperando al señor Tamaki-. Contesto la chica tímidamente, al ver que había llamado a su futuro empleador por su nombre bajo la mirada rápidamente, ocultando sus sonrojo- ehh quiero decir al señor Suou, tengo una entrevista con el-.

¿Por qué quieres ver al Tono?¿tendrá que el discutir contigo?-. pregunto el otro joven sentadose al otro lado de ella- que yo sepa Tamaki, no tenia programada ninguna cita para hoy, ¿tu que opinas hermano?-. pregunto mirando a su gemelo.

pues, es tono no me comento nada, pero sera difícil para el, dejar esperando a una encantadora jovencita como ella-. Contesto el otro chico sonriéndole, la chica aun mas bajo su rostro escondiendo su notorio sonrojo- ¿Por qué ocultas tu bello rostro?-. pregunto luego- nosotros no te haremos nada, incluso podamos ayudarte con lo que tengas que hablar con el idiota ese-.

La chica levanto un poco su mirada, y respiro hondo para que su sonrojo se fuera – lo lamento...- bajo nuevamente la mirada- es que solo me encuentro un poco nerviosa con la entrevista, es la primera vez que hago algo asi, y pues, creo que mis nivel de ansiedad ha subido un poco-. Su voz apenas se pudo ser audible para los gemelos.

¿puede que tu seas la chica que Yoriko, recomendó para el puesto?-. pregunto uno de los gemelos.

La chica asintió tímidamente- ya veo, asi que vienes a hablar con el tono, por la condición que le dio a tu hermana, ¿no es asi?-. nuevamente asintió.

Los dos jóvenes sonrieron abiertamente- debo decir que tu y Yoriko, son completamente diferente, jamas me hubiera imaginado que fuera tu hermana-. Dijo uno de ellos como si nada- aunque lo no dijo de mala manera, después de todo, tu y tu hermana son bastante atractivas-. Eso provoco un sonrojo en la chica que bajo nuevamente la mirada

basta, ¡Hikaru!-. el menor de ellos le exigió- no debes decirle esas cosas a la chica, no ves que la pones mas nerviosa-.

solo dijo la verdad, no tiene por que incomodarse con mis halagos-. Argumento el mayor de ellos, mirando a la muchacha- a por cierto, no nos hemos presentado, nosotros somos a los que tendras que llamar jefes, si todo con el tono saldrá bien-. La chica alzo la mirada sorprendida.

¿ustedes son los hermanos Hitachin?-. pregunto casi avergonzada, estaba casi segura de que ellos , pero no había nada malo con confirmarlo.

eso es correcto-. Contesto uno de ellos, sonriéndole– mi nombre es Hikaru, un gusto-. Beso su mano delicadamente, lo que ocasiono un sonrojo por parte de la chica- y el es mi hermano Kaoru-. El mencionado le guiño el ojo.

La azabache se sonrojo aun mas, quizás por vergüenza o por algo mas, de inmediato aparto su mano del mayor de los hermanos y se levanto de su asiento tomando con ella su pequeño maletin, dejando ver su uniforme, aunque no en detalle, ya que el chaleco abotonado amarrillo, tapaba gran parte de el, solo dejaba al descubierto el liston en su cuello, y parte dela falda azul marino tableada que llevaba. –ruego que disculpen mi comportamiento-. Comenzó a inclinarse en señal de disculpa – no tenia idea que ustedes podrían ser mis futuros empleadores-. Su rostro se torno aun mas rojo producto a la vergüenza que estaba pasando- prometo que no volverá a la cabeza nuevamente avergonzada.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron fijamente y se sonrieron, ambos se levantaron del asiento y se acercaron a la chica– pequeña, no tienes por que avergonzarte-. Comento el menor de ellos- no es tu culpa que no supieras quienes somos, aunque aquello me parece extraño, pero al fin y al cabo, has tenido un comportamiento apropiado para la ocasión, aunque un poco timido y dulce, completamente distinto a tu hermana, cabe destacar-.

Kaoru tiene razón, Yoriko y tu son muy diferentes, aunque no de mala forma-. Solto el mayor- por cierto aun no te has presentado con nosotros, deberías al menos darnos tu nombre, después de todo, seras nuestra subordinado en unos días -. Sonrio.

mi nombre es Natsumi-. Dijo la chica timida –soy Natsumi W. Sutsuki-.

un gusto Natsumi -. El menor de los gemelos tomo una de sus manos delicadamente y la beso suavemente, antes de apartarse un poco de ella y brindarle una sonrisa – ahora que nos hemos presentados, me gustaría darte un pequeño consejo-. La chica de inmediato asintió, aun tenia la mirada en el suelo – tienes que tener mas confianza en ti cuando vayas a una entrevista, si tienes una falta de confianza, es muy posible que te desechen, por muy esplendida que seas para el trabajo-. Solto– ahora levanta la mirada y demuestra confianza, si no lo haces, es muy posible que la mayoría de tus compañeros te vean débil y te pisoteen -.

lo que dice Kaoru, es cierto-. Comento el mayor de los pelirrojos sonriéndole, se acerco a ella y tomo suavemente su mentón para que la joven alzara la mirada – para que desempeñes bien este trabajo, necesitas confianza o al menos fingir que la tienes, jamas debes mirar hacia abajo, por que eso, representa miedo y duda, ni jugar con tus manos-. La solto de su agarre.

lo lamento-. Comento la adolescente- es solo que me encuentro un poco nerviosa con todo .

no deberías estarlo-. Hikaru le respondio- después de todo el tono es el que entrevistara, y el es una persona muy fácil de tratar, ya veras que te encontraras comoda con el-.

La chica sonrio dulcemente ante las palabras de los gemelos – realmente espero que sea si-. Comento la joven – realmente aprecio todo esto-.

eres encantadora, ¿no lo crees Kaoru?-. el mayor del los gemelos solto, haciendo que la adolescente se sonrojara un poco, su hermano menor asintió- sera un privilegio en trabajar con una chica tan adorable y tierna como tu -.

chicos apártense de ella y dejen de acosarla-. La voz del rubio hizo que los tres jóvenes se voltearan hacia el- tu debes ser Natsumi, la hermana de Yoriko-. Se acerco a la chica y de inmediato aquella joven asintió.- un gusto, soy Tamaki Suou-. Beso la mano de ella sonriente- me alegra que hayas venido-. Le sonrio– si gustas pasamos a mi escritorio para conversar un poco mas, la chica asintió y se dirigio junto con el a su oficina.

mucha suerte y éxito Natsumi-. Esos fueron los gritos de los dos pelirrojos, lo que ocasiono una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo por parte de la muchacha- espero que puedas trabajar con nosotros-. Dijo uno luego.

no seas tan dura con ella tono-. El otro de los gemelos dijo luego.

Llegaron a una habitación de paredes blancas que estaba rodeadas de cuadros un amplio sofá cobre, una mesa de cristal y pequeño sofá al frente, al fondo de la habitación se podía distinguir, un gran escritorio de madera fina, donde tenia su computadora e impresora, que terminaba con una silla de color cobrizo aparentemente comoda - toma asiento, por favor-. Comento de forma cordial, la azabache obedecio, tomo su chaleco y lo dejo detrás a un lado del sofá dejando ver su blusa blanca que era cubierta por una falda alta que llegaba a la cintura que se unia con dos tirantes, de inmediato se sento en el comodo y grande sofá, mientras que el ojiazul se sentaba frente a ella – ¿gustas de algún café o algo?-. pregunto cortésmente la chica se negó algo incomoda- me alegras que hayas venido, Yoriko me dijo que le has ayudado un poco con el trabajo que nosotras le hemos dado-.

Ella suspiro un poco liberando su atención– he estado ayudando todo lo que he podido a mi hermana-. Solto la chica de manera dulce y timida. Sonrio un poco levantando la vista– si bien en un principio, me costo un poco, con el tiempo he logrado aprender un poco mas del oficio-.

eso debe ser increíble, después de todo tenias que ver tus estudios y algunas cosas de tu casa-. Dijo el rubio sonriente.- ademas decides ayudara tu hermana con todo su trabajo-. La chica levanto la mirada sorprendida y algo ruborizada.

¿Cómo sabe eso?- pregunto algo impresionada " _por lo que si mi hermana jamas habla de eso con alguien que no sea de plena confianza"_

Tamaki sonrio al ver la impresión de la adolescente y de inmediato le respondio, con una bella sonrisa– Mi esposa Haruhi y Yoriko se han hecho muy amigas estos últimos meses, y Yuusuro y ella le han contado algunas cosas, por eso lo se-.

me alegro que ella haya hecho algo como eso-. Respondio la joven – es difícil que mi hermana se habrá con la gente-. Sonrio luego.

a mi también me alegra mucho que comparta con nosotros-. Contesto el rubio- eso quiere decir que nos aprecia mucho-. Sonrio- por cierto, debo decir que tu y tu hermana son muy distintas-.

Si, eso ya me lo habían mencionado antes-. Comento ella tímidamente- ella heredo rasgos de mi padre y yo de mi madre, por eso la diferencia, Yuusuro es mas semejante a ella, que a mi hermana menor y yo-. Solto luego.

no solo me referia al físico, sino a su atictud-. Respondio el rubio nuevamente- ella causa una imprension fría, y a la vez concentrada en su trabajo, mientras que tu, te muestra timida y muy dulce-.

lo se, pero eso se debe a que mi hermana Yoriko, ha tenido que madurar bastante con el paso de los años-. Contesto la chica bajando la mirada- y no ha querido que nosotros disfrutemos de nuestra infancia y adolescencia, por ello, se ha esforzado en dar lo mejor en nosotros-. Murmuro.

suena como una chica digna de admirar y halagar-. Comento el rubio haciendo que la muchacha levantara la mirada algo ruborizada – supongo que debes estar orgullosa de ella-.

lo estoy señor Suou-. Dijo ella sonrojada- mi hermana es mi ejemplo a seguir, y quiero ayudarla un poco, por eso tome la decisión de tomar un trabajo, aun de mi falta de experiencia y recién saliendo de mis estudios, creo que podría ayudar en algo, aunque por muy poco que fuera-.

Me alegro, por que quieras ayudar a tu hermana un poco-. Comento Tamaki sonriéndole- eso demuestra que eres una buena hermana y tienes conciencia de lo que ella esta haciendo por ti-. La adoslecente se sonrojo un poco antes las palabras de el- supongo que ella ni nadie de la familia se opone a esto-.

no lo hacen-. Respondio ella seria– si bien Yoriko en un momento, se veía algo dudosa, debido a que ella, quiere que me concentre en mis estudios, pude convencerla de que no los dejaría de lado, y que esto me podría ayudar de alguna forma-. Solto.

¿de que forma seria esa?-. pregunto el joven tomándole la mano al notar lo nerviosa que se encontraba- puedes no contestarme si quieres, después de todo, esto no es una entrevista sino una simple conversación-.

La chica negó- no se preocupe señor Suou, quiero hacerlo -. Dijo la azabache seria mirándolo fijamente- creo que el trabajo de asistente podría ayudarme a comunicarme de mejor forma con los demás-. Solto tímidamente– desde pequeña he tenido un problema en esa -. Murmuro, para que el rubio no lo oyera.

deberías tener un poco mas de confianza en ti-. Contesto el joven sonriéndole amablemente- eso ayudara con el tema de comunicación, y con justo, me gustaría ayudarte en ese, después de todo, por lo que se de ti, de lo que me ha hablado Yoriko y tu hermanito Yuusuro, eres bastante aplicada y talentosa, te esfuerzas y das lo mejor, y por los informes que me ha entregado tu hermana en el ultimo tiempo, no puedo objetar nada son perfecto y si tu has ayudado, debo decir que sabes un poco de lo que hay que hacer-.

con el paso de los tiempo he podido manejarme un poco en ello, gracias la ayuda de Yoriko-. Solto la chica ruborizada – aunque la mayor parte de esos informes, los ha realizado ella-.

mira que te parece si te tomamos un mes de prueba, para ver si te desempeñas de manera correcta en este trabajo, y luego veremos si eres competente para seguir con el-. Comento el rubio sonriéndole abiertamente.

¿lo dice de verdad señor Suou?-. Comento la chica asombrada- me esforzare para que vea que soy lo que esta buscando, prometo no defraudarle-.

llamame Tamaki, si-. Dijo el rubio sonriéndole– y espero que sea asi, ¿Cuándo podrias comenzar?-.

el próximo lunes, seria perfecto-. Respondio la chica feliz " _esto debo contárselo a Yoriko, creo que estará feliz por mi, espero encontrármela afuera, después de todo trabajaremos juntas"_

muy bien, entonces le dire a Akemi, que te de las indicaciones para el trabajo-. Dijo Tamaki, apretando su intelocutor- Akemi puedes venir un momento, te necesito-.

enseguida voy, señor Suou-. Se escucho la voz de la chica por el interlocutor.

lamento mi imprudencia, señor Suou-. Comento la azabache tímidamente.

Tamaki-. Imterrumpio su futuro empleador.

emm , si la chica- pero, ¿por que llamo a otra persona en vez de Yoriko que es su asistente?-.

El rubio la miro algo confundido - ¿acaso no lo sabes?-. la chica negó con la cabeza " _que es lo que debía saber, acaso algo le ha sucedido a Yoriko esta mañana que no me he enterado"_ se pregunto la muchacha dudosa, al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica, el joven solto una amigable sonrisa– no es nada malo, pero tu hermana Yoriko , ya no esta trabajando con nosotros-. Aun se podía ver la mirada confusa de la joven- ella fue ascendida, a la alta dirección como asistente y en este momento esta trabajando allí-. Aquello ocasiono, una gran impresión por parte de la azabache.- ¿no lo sabias verdad?-. pregunto luego.

Yoriko, no me lo había mencionado-. Respondio la joven de ojos azules sonriéndole- aunque me alegro por ella-.

En ese momento oyeron unos pequeño golpes de la puerta principal- Señor Suou, soy Akemi, ¿puedo pasar?-. pregunto Akemi abriendo un poco la puerta.

si adelante Akemi- comento el rubio levantandose del sillón.

vine en tanto, me aviso-. Dijo la ónix inclinándose un poco- ¿que es lo que necesita?- pregunto.

quiero que le enseñes a Natsumi, las instalaciones-. Ordeno el rubio de forma amigable – a partir del lunes, ella se integrara a nosotros como asistente- la onix miro fijamente a la adolescente en forma despectiva.

como usted ordene, Tamaki-sama-. Contesto ella seria- con gusto lo hare, le enseñare las instalaciones-. Solto – ¿hay algo mas que necesite que haga?-. pregunto luego con una sonrisa

\- ahora que lo menciona, quiero que te encargues de ella y le enseñes todo, para que se adecue en una semana-. Dijo el chico sonriéndole- ¿crees que seas capaz?-.

lo hare perfectamente, señor-. Respondio la mujer, mirando a la pequeña – si eso es todo, me retirare-. Comento ella y miro a la chica– si gustas puedes acompañarme, asi podemos empezar con el reconocimiento-. La chica asintió y se levanto, junto con su chaleco y su maletín

-Natsumi, entonces te dejo en buenas manos-. Comento el rubio tomando su mano delicadamente y besándola suavemente- espero verte el lunes temprano en la oficina-.

lo hare Tamaki-sama, no tiene por que dudarlo-. Contesto la chica sonriéndole tímidamente y dirigiéndose a junto a la mujer que estaba en el borde de la puerta.

La mujer se hallaba algo seria y molesta- muy bien empecemos, que tengo mucho por hacer- respondio Akemi mirándola fijamente, la adolescente asintió, comenzaron a caminar y pronto se encontraron frente a dos escritorio- mira este sera tu puesto de trabajo, y yo estare entre la recepción y aquí, intercaladome-. Suspiro pesadamente –Yoriko, dejo bastante trabajo y no se que hacer realmente-.

Yoriko, no es asi, ella siempre termina sus trabajos, y se esfuerza al máximo en hacerlo-. Comento la chica seria- seguramente te estas confundiendo-.

¿como sabes tu, como se desempeña Yoriko en el ámbito laboral, acaso eres muy cercana a ella?-. Dijo la mujer un poco molesta.

La azabache bajo la mirada algo temerosa- si, si la conozco-. Responido la chica- Yoriko es mi hermana mayor-. Susurro.

Akemi la miro sonprendida y luego sonrio- ahora tiene todo sentido-. Contesto la ojo negro molesta– con razón te contrato, no quiso que tomara su lugar y en vez de eso, trajo a su hermanita, para que hiciera lo mismo que ella, y asi humillarme aun mas -.

Yoriko, no haría algo asi-. La adolescente defendió a su hermana- ella siempre ha sido muy eficiente en su trabajo, y creeme que si ella no hubiera pensado que yo hubiera sido la mejor opción para ello, no hubiera pensado en mi, es mas -. Volvió a bajar la mirada nuevamente – yo le roge que no me desechara, cuando descubrió que había postulado por el puesto, y después de prometerle como por decima vez que no dejaría mis estudios de lado, ella accedió en que pudiera desempeñarme en este ámbito laboral-. Susurro lo ultimo.

La mujer la miro desconcertada- si que eres diferente a tu hermana- comento la chica sonriendo- ella jamas me hubiera contestado de ese modo-.

si te molesto mi comentario, me disculpo, es solo que tu no conoces lo suficientemente a mi hermana para jusgarla de ese modo-. Comento la chica algo timida.

no lo dijo por eso, en los siete meses que he trabajado con ella, Yoriko, no ha hecho lo que tu hiciste en esta situación-. Contesto la mujer seria lo general, lo ignoraría, o me manda a hacer mi trabajo, pero jamas se trataría de excusarse como tu lo has hecho, ¿estas segura de que eres su hermana biológica?-. Pregunto seria – no te habran adoptado o quizás a ella-.

La chica levanto la mirada algo ruborizada y sonrio amablemente- muchos me lo han preguntado, y si somos hermanas biológicas, es solo que yo herede los rasgos de mi madre y ella de mi padre-. Contesto ella – Yoriko, no siempre fue el tipo de chica que tu conoces, quizás se haga la dura pero no lo es, aunque no lo creas ella puede ser una mujer maravillosa, que a pesar de pasar por mucho, ha logrado salir adelante -.

ah, si, ¿puedo saber que clase de cosas fueron las que paso a esa chica para volverse asi como es?-. Pregunto la mujer curiosa.

-si mi hermana Yoriko no te lo dijo, no soy yo quien tenga que hacerlo, en su momento ella, podrá decir lo que paso en su vida-. Contesto la chica tímidamente- lamento si eso, te causa algún tipo de molestia, pero yo respeto la decisión de mi hermana, y creo que esto es lo mejor que deba hacer-.

No tienes por que decirlo, puedo comprenderlo-. Contesto ella finjiendo una sonrisa- ahora te pareces un poco mas a tu hermana-.

espero que eso sea bueno-. Sonrio la adolescente tímidamente.

lo es, estoy acostumbrada a tratar a tu hermana, asi que no creo que sea difícil a tratarte a ti -. Comento la mujer seria, y luego la miro amigablemente- ahora vamos tengo que mostrarte aun mas, y darte algunas indicaciones, después de todo, seremos compañeras y quiero que nos llevemos bien-. " _asi podre sacarte información de tu odiosa hermana y dejarla para mi beneficioso y si eso no resulta, podría hacerte la vida imposible chiquilla, eso afectara de alguna forma en el desempeño de tuyo y de ella, y asi saco a dos estorbo de mi vida"._

me alegro que pienses asi, por que yo también deseo eso -. Sonrio Natsumi sinceramente sin saber lo que tenia planeado su futura colega.

Norico, estaba ayudando a su abuela con los preparativos para el almuerzo.

¿me pregunto como le estará yendo a Natsumi en este momento?-. Pregunto la anciana seria

supongo que estará bien, si no ya hubiéramos sabido noticias de ella-. Comento la puberta, mientras probaba un poco de la comida, que estaba preparando- esta delicioso-.

Norico, ¿quieres ayudarme?-. el pequeño Yuusuro apareció en la cocina con su traje de mago y una pequeña varita– quiero sorprender a Yoriko con un truco de magia, pero para eso necesito ayuda-.

¿quieres que sea tu asistente enano?-. pregunto la azabache sonriéndole, el pequeño asintió- por que no, creo que me vendría un bien un poco de descanso, después volveré a ver los posibles institutos que podría postular-. Miro a su abuela un momento- pero primero, abuela ¿esta bien que te deje sola con todo esto?, ¿podras hacerlo sola?-.

no te preocupes jovencita, ve con el pequeño y entretenlo un rato, yo me encargare del almuerzo-. Contesto la mujer sonriéndole- espero que su truco de magia sea un éxito-.

Claro que lo sera oba-san-. Respondio el pequeño sonriéndole.

mientras no me ates, ni me cortes en dos todo estará bien-. Agrego la muchacha mientras se retiraba de la cocina, junto con su pequeño hermano.

¿y bien que haremos?-. Pregunto la chica una vez que se encontraron en su patio trasero.

La anciana miro por la ventana un momento, observando a sus dos mas pequeños nietos jugando en el patio.

" _como me gustaría que vieras a tus niños, Saori, están fuertes y muy felices, tanto como tu querias, Yoriko, se ha esforzado por eso, como tu se lo pediste"_

Yoriko se encontraba nuevamente en la oficina junto a la pelirroja, la cual la miraba curiosa, desde el momento en el que llego de la oficina de su empleador.

¿ que es lo que pasa, Akane?-. pregunto la castaña parando de hacer sus deberes, para mirarla sinceramente.

nada-. Respondio la chica dudosa, volviendo a su computadora, pero volvió su vista a ella

puedes dejar de mirarme, me estas distrayendo con tus miradas, desde el momento en que entramos, has estado mirándome fijamente como si quisieras preguntarme algo-. Dijo Yoriko seria – y como te dije no puedo concentrarme con ello, asi que si deseas preguntarme algo hazlo ahora-.

perdona por hacerlo, pero simplemente quería saber como te había con Ootori-sama-. Dijo la chica algo sonriojada- espero que te haya sido tan gentil como lo fue conmigo-.

se comporto como debía-. Solto la chica seria" _como un imbécil y engreído como es"_

pero, ¿no lo consideras encantador?-. Pregunto la pelirroja ansiosa. – es simplemente fabuloso-.

cada una tiene su opinión respecto a eso-. Contesto la chica volviendo a su trabajo " _para mi es solo un estúpido, fastidioso y manipulador, que quiere hacer todo a su manera, cosa que no permitiré"_ \- ahora tan solo concentremosnos, en nuestro trabajo-. Suspiro- el señor Ootori quiere que le entregue esto antes del medio dia-.

si tienes razón, me alegro que estes aquí-. Comento la peliroja sonriéndole – me ayudas con mi concentración, si fuera otra persona me la pasaría hablando con ella todo el dia, y seguramente no avanzaría con mi trabajo-.

es lo que debemos hacer, el trabajo es lo primero, y si queremos estar en un puesto tan bueno o mejor que este, debemos concentrarnos, obedecer y entregar los informes cuando se nos ha dicho, esa es la mejor táctica para conseguirlo-. Yoriko solto, mientras miraba la computadora y los documentos fijamente.

tomare tu consejo y continuare con mi trabajo -. Solto la pelirroja sonriente – eres una gran mentora, Yoriko-.

si, si como digas, por ahora concéntrate en tu la castaña seria, agregando algunos detalles en su informe, por un momento miro su celular el cual estaba en silencio y vio que tenia cuatro llamadas perdidas, como pudo diviso el nombre de la persona que la había llamado, pertenecían a su hermana, ¿ para que la quería?-.

Se levanto un momento- si me disculpas hare una llamada-. Akane asintió y ella salio de la oficina, marco el numero de su hermana menor.

contesta-. Comento ella seria- vamos contesta-.

Yoriko, al fin nos pusimos en contacto-. Comento la otra voz por el teléfono- me alegras que me hayas llamado-.

he llamado en tanto me di cuenta de tus llamadas-. Respondio la chica seria- he de suponer que tienes que decirme algo importante, es raro de ti llamarme en los horarios de trabajo-.

si, etto... bueno, veras, es que, hoy vi los resultados de mis exámenes-. Contesto la chica tímidamente.

¿como te fue?-. pregunto la castaña inquieta- supongo que bien, cumpliste con nuestra condición-.

si lo hice-. Contesto la azabache de forma timida- fui de las mejores ocho en el instituto-. Confeso.

me alegro mucho que lo hayas logrado-. Comento la mayor de ellas sonriendo – ¿iras a hablar con Tamaki-sama?-.

acabo de salir de su oficina-. Confeso la adolescente – ahora me encuentro con una chica de apellido Fujiyama que me esta enseñanado el lugar -.

" _asi que Fujiyama esta a cargo de ella, solo espero que no sea tan malvada con ella, Natsumi no sabe como tratar con personas de ese calibre, quizás deba advertirle"_

Yoriko, tengo que dejarte, la señorita Fujiyama, me necesita para ver el sitio, y por lo que me dijo no tiene mucho tiempo para eso, tu sabes que no me gusta ser un fastidio para los demás-. Comento la adolescente de forma amable- hablamos en la casa, ¿vale?-.

Natsumi espera, tengo algo que...-. No pudo terminar de decirle lo que quería, puesto que su hermana le había colgado.- rayos, no pude advertirle espero que Fujiyama no le hagan nada a mi hermana, por que sino se las veras conmigo-.

Este es el casino de la empresa-. comento Akemi seria- aquí puedes comprar tus alimentos o bien puedes traer tu comida, como tu quieras , tendras treinta minutos para almorzar, el horario es de 12 a 3 de la tarde-. El sonido del celular de la azabache interrumpio el discurso de la mayor de ellas quien la miro de forma molesta.

disculpa, pero debo contestar-. Dijo la chica tímidamente, tomo su celular y contesto tímidamente -Yoriko, al fin nos pusimos en contacto-. Se aparto un poco de Akemi - me alegras que me hayas llamado-.

he llamado en tanto me di cuenta de tus llamadas-. Escucho la voz de su hermana algo cansada _"seguramente debe estar ocupada en su nuevo puesto, quizás podamos hablar con eso"-_ he de suponer que tienes que decirme algo importante, es raro de ti llamarte en los horarios de trabajo- " _eso es cierto, me conoces tan bien Yoriko"_

¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto la castaña algo inquieta- supongo que bien, cumpliste con nuestra condición-. Natsumi sonrio satisfecha, si lo había hecho y estaba realmente esta feliz cuando comenzó a recordar cuando vio su resultados en las listas de exámenes.

Eran las nueve de las mañanas cuando ambas azabaches se dirigieron al instituto – espero que lo haya conseguido-. Comento la mayor de ellas algo nerviosa– no quiero decepcionar a Yoriko con esto -.

hay por dios Natsumi, has estado preocupada por todo el Norico fastidiada– basándome en tus resultados de antes, es lógico que lo lograras, eres bastante estudiosa, llegando a ser una de las mejores del instituto -.

puede ser es solo que...-, dijo la chica nerviosa

ya lo se , ya lo se, necestias ,estar entre los primeros quince para que Yoriko te deje trabajar-. Interrumpio la puberta, algo aburrida- mira por que no mejor entramos, ves tus resultados y luego vemos si te felicito o te consuelo, pero por favor no te agobies antes de tiempo-.

tratare de hacerlo-. Respondio la adolescente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Y ambas entraron a las instalaciones, en busca de los resultados no fue muy difíciles encontrarlo, pues el listado se encontraba pegado en una pizarra, mostrando los resultados.

esta bien, veamos-. Comento la menor de las chicas en busca del nombre de su hermana, no tuvo que buscar mucho, lo encontró en la posición ocho- ¡felicidades Natsumi!- dijo la puberta sonriéndole- ahora podras ingresar al ámbito laboral, sin tener objeción alguna de Yoriko-.

en serio lo dices, Norico o ¿me estas bromeando?-. Pregunto la mayor de ella incrédula, la puberta suspiro pesadamente

 _"¿por que tendre una hermana tan insegura?"_ – observalo tu misma Natsumi, te daras cuenta de que lo has conseguido, eres la numero luego, mientras se dirigía hacia las otras listas- ahora me ire a ver mis resultados, y sufrir por que no me alcanzara el puntaje para el instituto que quiero-.

eres tan melodramática a veces, Norico-. La mas pequeña de ellas se alejo, sin que escuchar los comentario de su hermana.

Natsumi dirigio su mirada hacia la pancarta y busco su nombre en ella, en el numero ocho se encontaba su nombre, sonrio lo había conseguido.

Miro la hora de su celular aun no eran las nueve y media, llegaría como a las diez al trabajo de su hermana, seria una buena hora para presentarse; sonrio ampliamente, pero luego su sonrisa desaparecio, convirtiéndose en nervios. Lo conseguirá, o solo lo arruinaría por su inseguridad.

Volvió de su pensamiento sonriente- si lo hice-. Contesto Natsumi de forma timida- fui una de las mejores ocho en el instituto-.

me alegro mucho que lo hayas logrado-. Noto el entusiasmo de su hermana al contestarle- ¿iras a hablar con Tamaki-sama?-. Pregunto luego.

acabo de salir de su oficina- confeso ella tímidamente- ahora me encuentro con una chica de apellido Fujiyama que me esta enseñando el lugar-. " _al parecer creo que la conoces, espero que sea una chica simpática y buena conmigo, deseo llevarme bien con mis colegas"_ , observo a la mujer que se encontraba seria haciéndole señas de que se apresurara,

¿Qué haces?, apresurate, no tengo tanto tiempo para ti-. Comento Akemi molesta- aun tengo trabajo por hacer-.

Yoriko, tengo que dejarte, la señorita Fujiyama, me necesita para ver el sitio, y por lo que me dijo, no tiene mucho tiempo para eso, tu sabes que no me gusta ser un fastidio para los demás-. Akemi seguía haciéndole señas para que colgara el teléfono- hablemos en la casa, ¿vale?-.

Natsumi, espera , tengo algo que... en ese momento le colgó la adolescente antes de escucharla ella ...

" _espero que Yoriko, no se molesta por que le haya colgado, pero como le dije pienso que estoy siendo un estorbo para Akemi en este momento y no quiero molestarla"_

¡al fin lo colgaste!-. Le replico la mujer molesta- debemos continuar con el tour, no tengo todo el dia para hacer esto, sabes-. Agrego la mujer molesta – esto solo lo hago por que el señor Suou me lo pidió, ahora vamos no tengo todo el dia, Natsumi-. Pronuncio el nombre con desagrado.

esta... esta bien-. Contesto la adolescente algo intimidada y siguió a aquella mujer rápidamente.

La castaña se había levantado de su silla de trabajo, con los documentos listo- te dejare un momento sola, Sutori, ire a dejarle el presupuesto listo a Ootori-sama-. Dijo seria.

Akane asintió- de acuerdo, yo por mientras terminare con esto, aunque se me esta siendo muy difícil la verdad-.

ya veras que en unos días te acostumbraras, el trabajo de asistente no es tan difícil-. Contesto la veinteañera antes de dirigirse a la oficina de su empleador.

Suspiro pesadamente _"nuevamente tengo que mostrar mi hermosa sonrisa falsa a ese engreído de Ootori, espero que esta vez no me retenga mucho tiempo, ni que sea tan cordial como lo fue hace un rato, solo me dedicare a hacer mi trabajo adecuadamente, y sino me encuentro a gusto, volveré con Tamaki-sama" ._ Toco la puerta suavemente – Señor Ootori, soy yo nuevamente -. Comento la chica antes de entrar, alli, encontró a su jefe hablando por teléfono

si, si, entendido -. Dijo el serio, mientras miraba hacia la ventana- entonces el trato esta, gracias nuevamente Hanizoka, yo me encargare de la cena oficial y de la reunión, te mandare los datos por correo, no te preocupes-. Sonrio para si, volvió la mirada hacia el frente y ahí se encontró con su asistente mirándolo fijo, le hizo una seña para que lo esperara, mientras nuevamente se sentaba en su puesto- no perderemos esta oportunidad de asociarnos con ellos-. Su semblante se volvio serio nuevamente- si es necesario le daremos un mayor beneficio, estare dispuesto a negociar con ellos, si, si de acuerdo, tan solo tu y Morinizoka, esperen mi mensaje, ahí les mandare los datos su vista en la computadora, y suspiro pesadamente – de acuerdo, hablamos después-. Colgó

Miro a la chica que estaba al lado de la puerta seria - ¿que es lo que necesita señorita Sutsuki?-. pregunto serio, aun sin perder la vista en su computadora.

" _tan adorable como siempre, ¿no?"_ \- siento interrumpirlo Ootori-sama, pero ya he terminado con lo que me ha solicitado, esta vez sin ningún detalle que me falte-. Se acerco a el y le entrego el informe como si nada.

Kyoya recibió el informe– espero que asi sea-. Y comenzo a hojearlo- esta mucho mejor-. Comento. La castaña emitio una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, que apenas era imperceptible

 _"soy competente en mi trabajo que esperabas"_ \- si eso es todo y ya no requiere de mis servicios, me retirare entonces, a continuar con mi trabajo -. Comento ella ante de abrir la puerta.

un momento Sutsuki, aun requiero tu presencia aquí-. La castaña volteo en tanto escucho esas palabras _"ahora con que clase de ofensa saldrá"_ , el pelinegro toco el intercomunicador comunicándose con la oficina de sus asistente –Señorita Sutori, la requiero en mi oficina en este momento-. Dijo.

como ordene señor Ootori-. se escucho la voz aguda de ella.

tambien quiero un café negro-. Ordeno luego.

se lo llevare en seguida señor-. Solto ella.

 _"pobre chica no se da cuenta de que su querido Señor Ootori la tiene como las chicas de los pedidos" suspiro "al menos no soy yo, eso es bueno"_

Observo a su empleador que tomaba el teléfono y marcaba un numero– Señora Hatsumoto la necesito en mi oficina en este momento-. " _¿Qué es lo que pretende Ootori con todo esto, por que habrá llamado a Akemi y a la señora Hatsumoto?"._

 **¿que les parecio? espero sus comentarios , y opiniones ...** _ **nos vemos en el proximo episodio**_


	6. capitulo 5 parte 1

**Hola a todos , se suponia que ibamos a publicar hace dos dias, pero para mi pesar no tuve el tiempo de hacerlo, espero que les guste y comenten, sin mas que decir los dejo con el capítulo.**

La primera en aparecer fue la pelirroja, que venia algo torpe y nerviosa con el café, de inmediato lo puso en frente de su empelador, posteriormente se puso al lado de su colega, la señora Hatsumoto apareció, unos momentos mas tarde, con su semblante serio, y profesional.

¿Qué es lo que necesita señor Ootori?-. pregunto directamente ella.

creo que ya es hora de que empiecen con su entrenamiento, los empresarios Kouzimi, adelantaron su viaje y llegaran en dos días más-. Contesto el serio- debemos preparar a estas chicas lo antes posible-.

Comprendo, señor Ootori-. respondio la señora seria – dejemlo a mi, conseguiré que esta damas, se comporten de forma adecuada para ese dia-.

espero que sea asi-. Solto el, mirando su computadora- ¿esta lista la recepción del restaurant?-pregunto luego.

La mujer mayor asintió- la realice esta mañana, aunque la reservación, esta fijada para dos horas mas-. Contesto viendo sus notas – llamare para que puedan adelantarla, dudo que nos hagan algún tipo de complicación con eso-.

que asi sea, no por nada estoy gastando un buen dineral con ello-. Dijo el azabache serio, miro a las dos chicas, que estaban siendo desarpecibidas desde el momento en que su superior había aparecido. – desde este momento, Hatsumoto, las tendrá a su cargo, procuren seguir sus instrucciones en todo lo que ella les solicite-. Ambas chicas asintieron – bueno, eso es todo, por ahora puedan retirarse, Hatsumoto, espero que lo de la recepción se solucione-.

no tiene por que preocuparse, Ootori-sama, yo me encargo -. Contesto la señora antes de salir, las dos chicas la siguieron

¿me pregunto que tipo de sorpresa, nos tendrá el señor Ootori en este momento?-. dijo la pelirroja ansiosa, Yoriko solto un pesado suspiro " _ingenua"_ \- tu también lo oiste, tiene una recepción al restaurant, debe ser para nosotras -. Solto la chica luego.

Sutori, una buena asistente no debe sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo-. Contesto la castaña seria -deberías saberlo, tan solo debemos acatar ordenes, y por el momento, la orden que nos dio, es estar bajo las ordenes de Hatsumoto y eso haremos -.

ups, de acuerdo, perdón por eso-. Se disculpo la pelirroja – es solo que quiero saber tu opinión sobre esto, ¿no te parece algo raro?, que de un dia para otro tengamos que hacer tantas cosas, ni cuando estaba en vestuarios tenia tanto que hacer -.

" _creo que al fin ha procesado algo ese cerebro que tiene, en cierta forma tiene razón, el trabajo de asistente tiene mucho que hacer, pero jamas tuve que ir a otro sitio a tener una clase de capacitación, es bastante extraño, pero por otro lado, es el puesto de asistente de alta dirección, por lo que, es posible que la capacitaciones sean completamente distintas, a lo que tenia antes, sea lo que sea, se que debo estar atenta a lo que suceda y asi poder mover mejor mis cartas"_

Miro a sus supervisora, que marcaba un numero con rapidez -buen dia, habla Meiko Hatsumoto de las empresas Outoshita, necesito hablar sobre la reservación del señor Ootori, si, si todo esta bien, pero nos gustaría adelantar la reservación, digamos para una media hora mas si es posible-. Solto -se que es difícil, pero sabe es para el señor Ootori, y usted comprenderá que el no espera un no por respuesta, hable con su superior y el entenderá, si son buenos en la atención, el podría retribuirle considerablemente-. Espero unos minutos- buenas tardes, he de suponer que la empleada le dijo mi situación, si comprendo, pero en este momento, no tendrá otra recepción que pueda facilitarnos, no tiene por que preocuparse por el precio, no hay problema con ello, de -entonces en cuarenta minutos estaría bien, se lo agradesco mucho-. Y colgó, mirando a las dos chicas atentamente –todo esta listo, para su clase de hoy, ahora necesito que vayan al piso 6, hablare con el encargado para que le pase algo, adecuado para ponerse-. Objeto luego- las esperare en la entrada en quince minutos, ni un minutos mas entendido, chicas -.

lo haremos señorita Hatsumoto-. Respondio la pelirroja- no debe tener duda de eso, tanto Yoriko como yo, entendemos las instrucciones, llegaremos a tiempo-.

ojala sea asi-. Comento la mujer marcando otro numero- con el encargado por favor, Misuki, ¿como estas?, necesito dos atuendos para este momento, son para las asistentes, si te mando sus talles, es para ir a un restaurant elegante, si, si ellas, ya estarán en marcha, en unos momento estarán alli, te lo agradesco-. Miro nuevamente a las chicas que las esperaba con espectacion -¡que están esperando muévanse!, nos vemos abajo- tecleo nuevamente el teléfono -yo me encargare de llamar al chofer, para que, venga en nuestra búsqueda-.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al ascensor y apretaron el botón – te dije, que nos llevarían a un bello lugar-. Comento Akane sonriendo -¡que considerado el señor Ootori, en prepararnos esto y mas encima en obsequiarnos esta bella ropa!-. Objeto luego -ahora dispondremos de otro vestuario, jamas pensé que el trabajo de asistente trajiera esta clase de beneficio-. Solto, fijando la vista en su compañera- ¿también hacían lo mismo, cuando te encontrabas en tu antiguo puesto?-.

en realidad no, es nuevo para mi ella seria _"¿donde nos llevaran a ahora, y que es lo que están tramando?, espero que aquello, sea extrictamente algo laboral, pero ya veremos"._

sea como sea, realmente estoy ansiosa con todo esto, ¿no crees que es exitante?-. Pregunto nuevamente.

puede que lo sea-. Solto la castaña resignada- o quizás solo sea una aburrida clase sobre lo que tenemos que hacer-. Suspiro pesadamente -sea lo que sea, estoy segura que lo averiguaremos pronto-.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dándole paso, al salón de vestuario, que estaba, rodeada de ropa de marca de diferentes tonos, cortes, tamaños, y estilos - bienvenidas , al paraíso de toda mujer-. Comento ella sonriendo – ven conmigo, se donde se encuentra Misuki, ella debe estar esperando en la recpecion principal que se encuentra en el centro del piso, como puedes observar, aquí se ocupa el mayor espacio posible, despues de todo, este departamento se encarga de darle el esplendor necesario a esta empresa-. tomo la mano de su colega y la llevo a la parte central del piso.

" _si que le gusta la moda a esta chica, da miedo, pero creo que a la mayoría de las chicas encontraría esto como el paraíso, para mi solo es un lugar que ocupa bastante espacio, espero que ni Zehra, ni mi abuela ni Norico, se enterren de mi opinión sobre eso, seguro me matarían por ello"_ siguo el paso de su colega, quien iba bastante rápido.

Frente a la recepción se encontraba una mujer de aparentemente unos cuarenta años, con bastante maquillaje y arreglada perfectamente con un vestido ingles color magenta, que contrarrestaba con un blaizer calipso y unos zapatos en punta del mismo color.

Akane, bienvenida cariño-. Dijo la mujer acercándose a ella y saludandola con un falso beso en su dos mejillas -¿como te han tratado en la alta dirección?, espero que bien querida, me alegro mucho que me hayan escuchado, y te hayan escogido para tal puesto-. _"ahora entiendo de donde saco tanta emocion esta chica, si Misuki, fue su antigua empleadora, lo mas seguro es que le contagio su espontaniedad, y emotividad, espero que tanto Tamaki como los gemelos, no me hayan contagiado algunas de sus mañas, por que francamente para mi seria un verdadero desastre"._

a mi también me alegra Misuki-sama-. Contesto la chica abrazándola -¡no se como agradecerle lo que hizo por mi!, tenia tanto deseos de tener un puesto importante y gracias a usted pude lograrlo-. Solto emocionada.

no tienes por que mencionarlo, sabia que lo anhelabas, y me pregunte por que no hacerlo, si te has esforzado tanto estos meses, ademas quería que una de nosotras estuviera en aquel puesto y que mejor que tu para lograrlo, y mírate si lo has hecho, incluso con esa ropa de ejecutiva, luces explendida-. Comento la mujer nuevamente " _oh que tierno, si sigue asi parecerá una escena lesbica, y francamente no tengo ganas de ver algo como eso, cuando se darán cuenta de que estoy aquí, junto a ellas, ¿acaso soy invisible?, ahora que lo pienso en un sitio tan lleno de vestuario y accesorio es difícil ser vista fácilmente, lo mejor es hacerme presente"_

Yoriko carraspeo la garganta, atrayendo la mirada de las dos mujeres –siento interrumpir este bello encuentro entre las dos-. se excuso -pero no tenemos tanto tiempo, la señora Hatsumoto, nos espera-. Solto luego.

¿quien es esta hermosa señorita, Akane? Misuki, acercándose a ella, y observándola en detalle.

siento no presentartela antes, Misuki-. Se excuso la pelirroja- ella es Yoriko, y es la otra asistente del señor Ootori, ¿no crees que es fabulosa? -.

mmm, he oído mucho sobre ti jovencita-. Comento ella mientras la rodeaba para verla desde todos los angulos –me habían dicho que eras brillante, que has acendido rápidamente, y que efectuas a la perfeccion tus trabajos-. _"me alegro que la gente piense eso de mi, tiene algo de cierto, soy una perfeccionsita, por lo que, todo lo que hago tiene que estar a la perfeccion, no importa cuanto tiempo me lleve hacerlo"_ -pero a la ves eres una persona arrogante, seria y fría como tempano de hielo, casi como un robot, con un gusto horrendo-. Solto la mujer nuevamente " _juro que matare a Fujiyama luego de esto, de seguro ella esparcio rumores como esto, aunque no me interesa, el solo hecho que este comentando o rumoreando de mi molesta enormemente"_ \- me alegra que todo eso sea un rumor, realmente eres adorable-. La abrazo fuertemente y le dio un beso falso en sus mejillas –una buena elección por parte de Ootori-sama, aunque querida a decir de verdad, si tendría que votar por una de las dos, Akane es mi predilecta, espero que no te moleste, pero a ella la conozco de antes y siempre la estimado-.

no hay cuidado, Misuki-sama-. Respondio la castaña sonriéndole amablemente _"tus privilegios o gustos por las personas realmente me tienen sin cuidado"_ \- podrias hablar de aquello despues, la señora Hatsumoto nos esta esperando, y no quiero ni imaginarme que pasara si nos atrasamos un poco-.

esa Meiko, siempre tan seria-. Solto la mayor de ellas seria, separandose de la castaña y tomándola por los hombros -tienes razón, debemos apresurarnos, no quiero que tengan problema en su primer dia-. Misuki se acerco al gran meson y tomo, un conjunto de vestuario con sus respectivos accesorios para entregarle a la castaña, y repitió el proceso con la pelirroja –ahí tienen queridas, aprovechen de vestirse en el camerino que tenemos alla atrás, para que estén lista para su recepción-.

Ambas chicas asintieron, Akane tomo la mano de Yoriko – ven, te llevare donde están los camerinos, son bastante acogedores, y espaciosos, ya los veras-. La castaña tan solo obedecio- entra tu primero-. Objeto – estoy ansiosa por ver como quedas con este atuendo.-.

Yoriko suspiro pesadamente, antes de entrar al camerino, y observo el conjunto que le habían previsto, un enterito negro, con un propunciado escote en v, y sin espalda, que se ajustaba con un cinturón dorado a nivel de la cintura, y se completaba con un blaizer amarillo hasta la altura de sus cadera, unos altos zapatos blancos que tenían una pequeña abertura en la punta; un collar largo con circulo dorado al final, llegando un poco mas arriba de su pecho y una pequeña cartera de mano del mismo color que el blaizer.

Se puso aquel conjunto, algo resignada, ¿realmente tenia que cambiarse tanto de ropa, para que hacerlo?, ella seria feliz con un atuendo de ropa, para realizar sus labores, asi no perdería el tiempo en cosas tan abusrdas como esta " _realmente esperaba que Zehra, jamas se enterrara de eso"_ sonrio para sus adentros, " _si ella estuviera aquí, lo mas seguro es que encontraría aquello, como la oportunidad de su vida y no se resisteria a ella, ¡que mujer no!, pero tenia que ser ella, a la que poco le importaba como se veía, solo le importaba la eficiencia y efectividad de su trabajo, aunque era conciente que el verse bien, le traeia aun mayor opotunidades, no era una fanatica sobre ello, como otras personas que conocía perfectamente"_.

Miro por ultima vez su reflejo, se veía bien, el conjunto se ceñia perfectamente a su cuerpo, y con el peinado se veía realmente elegante, nuevamente suspiro, ¿realmente eso era necesario?, negó con la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en ello, este trabajo era la oportunidad de su vida, podría darle lo mejor a su familia, tan solo tenia que dar un poco de su esfuerzo, si quería que aquello se llevara a cabo, y unos estúpidos e idiotas cambios de vestuario no fastidiaría eso.

Salio del camerino decidida, y miro a su colega que le sonreía radiantemente –te ves realmente fabulosa con eso, Misuki, tiene un exquisito gusto cuando se trata de vestimenta, es un az en eso, ciertamente es admirable en todo lo que hace-. " _vaya, al parecer tiene una especie de enamoramiento profesional por Misuki, no niego que el traje es lindo, sin embargo, no la alabaría tanto por ello, despues de todo, a eso se dedica, es obvio que sabe lo que hace"_ \- ¿a ti que te parece Yoriko? luego sacándola de sus pensamientos.

supongo que esta bien-. Respondio ella seria – aunque no estoy muy acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de escote-.

ya te acostumbraras a el, realmente te ves preciosa, deberías vestirte mas seguido de esa forma, realmente te estiliza y te hace ver elegante-. " _por que en este momento me viene a la cabeza Zehra y sus extrañas visitas al centro comercial, ¿quizás Sutori se paresca a ella en esto"-_ la pelirroja se levanto y se dirigio al camerino, para cambiar su atuendo, Yoriko espero un poco ansiosa, aun le quedaba unos minutos, pero aun asi, sentía que aquello le había tomado bastante tiempo, seguía argumentándose ¿por que tenia que hacer algo tan absurdo como eso?, esto era una capacitación nada mas, que importancia tenia el como vestirse en aquel momento, ni que fuera a comer con la reina de Inglaterra o algo por estilo, suspiro pesadamente, buscándole algún sentido a todo aquello.

¿Cómo me veo?-. la pelirroja la saco de su ensoñación, la castaña la miro fijamente; Akane vestia unos jeans negros ajustados, combinados con una camiseta blanca, que se cubria con un blaizer beige, unos altos tacones beige, una bolsa de color blanco negro y beige, un brazelete dorado en su mano derecha y uno oscuro en la izquierda, que terminaba que unas bellas y grandes gafas de sol.

te queda bien-. Solto la castaña, en termino de moda no sabia mucho, siempre cuando iba de compra, o bien pedia ayuda a Norico o Zehra cuando venia de visita, por lo que no sabia que decir en este momento.

¡es realmente precioso!-. La pelirroja se observo frente al espejo- sabia que Misuki, haría un excelente trabajo, vayamos a agradecerle-. Se acerco a la castaña, para tomarle la mano e ir en busca de la encargada.

Sutori, tranquilízate-. Dijo Yoriko seria - primero tenemos que ver que haremos con nuestro atuendo de trabajos, no podemos dejarlos aquí tirados-. Se levanto y se dirigio al camarino donde saco su atuendo de trabajo, que estaba, perfectamente doblado y ordenado.

es cierto, tienes razón-. Contesto la chica sonriéndole- debemos cuidar estos hermosos atuendos que el señor Ootori, ha escogido para nosotras, realmente fue muy considerado y amable en hacer algo como aquello-. Suspiro -me alegro que nuestro jefe nos trate de esta manera- se apresuro a buscar su atuendo, y salio con el entre sus manos – ahora, tenemos que buscar a Misuki, para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras-.

" _en realidad no entiendo a esta chica"_ pensó Yoriko, mientras seguía a la recepción.

Encontrar a Misuki, no fue difícil, ella se encontraba en la recepción, aclarando una de las ordenes a sus empleados, al ver a las chicas, se acerco a ella estusiasmada - veo que están listas-. Dijo ella, examinándola detalladamente -realmente se ven fabulosa, por lo que puedo observar-. Solto – he hecho un buen trabajo al parecer-. Susurro para si – claro que con eso que llevan en las manos, no deja percebir bien, su estilo, ¡chicos!-. Toco sus palmas rápidamente- traigan unas bolsas para las chicas, para que puedan llevarse adecuadamente su atuendo de trabajo, y poder lucir de manera excepcional, la vestimenta que anda trayendo-. Dos jóvenes obedcieron las ordenes y le entregaron a las dos, sus respectivas bolsas. Ambas chicas guardaron sus atuendos de trabajo, y ahí pudo Misuski, observar con mayor detalle a las chicas -simplemente divinas, ahora debe lucir sus atuendos, deben recordar mis niñas preciosas, que para que un atuendo lusca ...-.

una debe lleve el atuendo y no el, y siempre tener la actitud adecuada, para llevar el conjunto-. La interrumpio la pelirroja sonriéndole- lo he dicho bien ¿Misuki-sama?-. pregunto luego, la mujer le sonrio y le beso la mejilla.

por supuesto que si mi pequeña, niña -. Contesto ella – siempre estare orgullosa de ti, no debes dudarlo, querida-. Y sonrio – ahora vayan, Meiko debe estar esperándola, y no queremos que ella se enoje conmigo por detenerla mas tiempo, ya tengo suficiente con los que me ha dado últimamente-.

jajajja entiendo, Misuki-sama, pero antes de irnos, queríamos agradecerle por toso esto, usted siempre ha sido tan generosa -. Dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

 _"en serio piensa que aquella mujer, nos dio esto por que quiso, no, la realidad es otra, tan solo le ordenaron que lo hiciera, debería comprenderlo"._

no hay cuidado-. Comento la mujer sonriente- sabes que siempre sere generosa contigo, mi chica favorita-.

" _otra vez una escena tierna, que fastidio, lo mejor sera intervenir"_ , nuevamente carraspeo su garganta- lamento intervenir, pero Sutori, ya debemos irnos-. Comento la castaña seria -muchas por gracias por todo señorita Misuki-. Tomo su bolsa.

¡ahh que encatadora chica!, solo dime Misuki, querida, con eso estará bien-. Solto la mujer –y como le dije a mi quieridisima Akane, no tienen nada que agradecer, ahora partan dos torolitas, que Meiko, debe estar soltando chispas-. Golpeo a ambas en la retaguardia como señal de cariño.

Akane sonrio ante gesto, mientras que la castaña no sabia que pensar sobre aquello " _Quizas Akane, y Misuki, estén acostumbrada a ese tipo de cariño, sin embargo, yo no lo estoy , aquello supera el limite de mi espacio personal, ahora entiendo por que Sutori, no comprende que es eso"._

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia la entrada del establecimiento, tomaron el ascensor en forma seria, la primera en hablar fue la pelirroja - ¿no crees que Misuki, es un amor?-. pregunto Akane.

es bastante peculiar, no puedo negártelo, ustedes parecen ser bastante cercana-. Comento la castaña.

si lo somos-. Respondio ella, sonriéndole abiertamente -desde el momento en que llegue hace seis meses, se ha comportado tan formidable conmigo, he llegado a estimarla demasiado, para mi es un ejemplo a seguir, como tu también lo eres ahora Yoriko-. Sonrio ampliamente.

Yoriko le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque esta era fingida, llegaron justo a tiempo, la señora Hatsumoto, estaba de pie esperándola de forma seria.

muy bien, justo a tiempo, me alegro que esta vez esa inepta de Misuki, no las haya entretenido-

no lo hizo señorita Hatsumoto-. Contesto la castaña seria – ella fue tan profesional, y solo nos ayudo con nuestro atuendo-.

ya lo veo-. Comento la mujer seria – el chofer viene en camino, y nos llevara al establecimiento, quiero que se comporten lo mas profesional posible, no aguantare nada incorrecto en este entrenamiento, ¿lo han entendido chicas'?-. pregunto de forma desafiante.

Ambas chicas asintieron – trataremos de hacerlo, la pelirroja luego.

La limosina llego luego, las tres chicas subieron en el, dirigiéndose a su nuevo destino.

Bien mi trabajo contigo ha concluido, te espero el lunes a las ocho-. Dijo Akemi molesta - alli empezaremos con todo el papeleo, puedes retirarte-.

muchas gracias Fujiyama-sama-. Contesto la chica inclinándose un poco, y se dirigio hacia el ascensor.

una cosa mas Natsumi-. La adolescente voltio hacia ella- para la próxima vez, trata de traer un vestuario adecuado para el trabajo, no me malentiendas, no creo que con ese uniforme te permitan ingresar nuevamente a las oficinas-.

lo la chica en forma timida- no tienes que preocuparte por eso, Akemi-san, Yoriko me ayudara con la ropa que debo ponerme para este puesto, y te aseguro que no te defraudare-subio al ascensor y se dirigio a la planta principal " _Akemi, tiene razón, un uniforme escolar no era adecuado para usar en las entrevista, pero estaba tan ansiosa con todo esto, que tan solo me apresure a ir a las empresas OUTOSOUHITA, a hacer la entrevista, en fin, se que lo hizo con buena intención, y no quiero decepcionarla a ella, ni tampoco a Tamaki, y a los hermanos Hitachin"._

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejándola en la sala principal, se dirigio a la salida, y alli, pudo ver una gran limosina estacionada frente a la empresa, ¿a quien esperaría?, vio a tres mujeres subiendo en ella; enfoco la mirada en una de ellas, fue cuando reconocio a una de las mujeres que estaba alli, la chica del blaizer amarillo y enterito negro era su hermana. Al parecer ella, no la había visto; la limosina avanzo, y tan solo la chica se quedo mirando como esta se marchaba.

" _esa era Yoriko, realmente se veía lindísima con ese atuendo, pero ahora que recuerdo, ella nunca a tenido eso en su armario, ¿para donde se dirigirá?, seguramente aquello es lo que le parecio raro a Norico, pues tendre que hablar con ella, para que me mencione lo que pasa, ademas aun tengo que contarle a mi abuela y a Norico, sobre la entrevista espero que estén realmente emocionada como yo lo estoy"_ sonrio antes de ir camino a su casa.

Las tres mujeres bajaron frente a un grande restaurant llamado Le amore, " _brillante un restaurant francés, no podia tener otro mejor nombre este lugar"_ Yoriko, pensó al bajarse a la limosina.

Un hombre se acerco a las tres mujeres- supongo que ustedes, vienen por la reservación del señor la lista atentamente.

exactamente -. Contesto la mayor de las mujeres- ¿esta todo preparado para la clase?-. Pregunto luego

efectivamente todo ya esta propuesto, si me acompañan, las llevare a su recepción-. Contesto el hombre educadamente, mientras avanzaban hacia el salón.

es un espacio realmente espacioso y grande, jamas he estado en sitio como este, debe ser emocionante-. Exclamo la pelirroja asombrada.

Meiko la miro con reprobación, lo que ocasiono un pequeño encogimiento por parte de la chica- lo lamento, no volveré hablar-. Agrego.

" _si que es estricta la señora Hatsumoto, no dijo que este mal aquello, solamente Akane, quiso dar su opinión, aunque debería bajar un poco la voz, en los lugares como esto, debemos comportarnos de manera adecuada, y una de esas, es que no se puede alzar la voz en este tipo de lugares"._

Pronto llegaron a un gran salón, y se encontraron frente a frente a un hermoso lugar – ¡kya, que hermoso! la pelirroja emocionada.

Sus tres acompañantes la miraron impresionada- entiendo me callare y me comportare-. Dijo ella seria.

El salón era espacioso, de paredes y pisos de color burdeos, que se iluminaba con una gran lámpara de cristal de color rojos palidos, y focos alrededor de las esquinas, tenia dos escaleras de caracol al fondo que daban al segundo piso, las sillas eran de un color burdeo mas palido, y las mesas redondas, estaban cubiertas por manteles blanco inviernos, tenia ventanas al estilo francés que rodeaba la habitación, dando al bello paisaje del exterior.

espero que el sitio sea de su agrado-. comento el joven, acercándose apartándose un poco de las tres mujeres.

esta muy bien muchas gracias-. Contesto Meiko seria- puede llamar a los instructores lo esperaremos aqui-.

como ordene señorita-. Respondio el hombre.

Hatsumoto, señora Hatsumoto-. Interrumpio la mujer, el joven asintió y se dirigio hacia la salida, Meiko miro fijamente a las dos chicas –los profesores vendrán a istruirlas, yo las estare evaluando contantemente, ahora quiero que tengan claro, que no tolerare, cualquier tipo de imprudencia, por lo que le pido señorita Sutori, que se abstenga de hacer otro tipo de escena como hizo anteriormente, este no es un restaurant cualquiera, sino uno de los mas importante de Japon-.

tendre en cuidado señorita Hatsumoto, ruego que perdone mi indiscreccion -. Comento Akane de manera timida.

eso espero-. Dijo la mayor soltando un suspiro- bien ahora que ya he puesto las cosas claras, comenzare con su capacitación-. las miro fijamente - imagino que ya deben tener una idea de por que nos encontramos aquí-.

Ambas chicas asintieron- nos trajo aquí para aprender de posturas y comportamiento necesario para una reunión de trabajo, ya que como se estipulaba en el contrato, dice que nosotras participaremos en esa clase de eventos, y para ello debe ser necesario este tipo de entrenamiento-. Comento Yoriko de forma seria.

brillante señorita Sutsuki-. Agrego su superior -su respuesta fue casi perfecta, efectivamente, como ustedes sabran el señor Ootori, tiene variadas responsabilidades en la empresa, una de ellas es buscar nuevos socios y clientes, para lo cual debe estar presente en varias conferencias, reuniones y eventos de manera constante, por ello, ustedes como sus asistentes, deberian estar adecuadas en etiqueta de protocolo, pues que, en muchas de estas sitaciones, lo acompañaran -.

¿de verdad?-. pregunto la pelirroja con brillos en sus ojos – ¡eso seria grandioso, ir a bellos lugares, restaurantes elegantes, y eventos sociales, simplemente maravilloso!-.

si esplendido-. Solto la mujer seria – sin embargo como yo, estoy a cargo de ustedes, yo decidiré cuando se encuentre lista, para que esto suceda-. Agrego luego- ¿alguna duda?-. Pregunto luego.

tengo una-. Contesto la castaña seria- ese criterio lo hara por separado o manera grupal-.

lastimosamente para mi, tendre que hacerlo de forma individual-. Respondio la mayor sin importancia -el señor Ootori, necesita una acompañante a dicho eventos lo antes posible, y por mucho que me disguste, tengo mucho trabajo para ser la que cubra ese puesto por mucho tiempo, por lo que cuando estime conveniente, elegiré a la mas adecuada de ustedes, lo acompañe en dichos eventos -.

suena lógico-. Comento Yoriko de forma seria – eso implicaría que si la dos hemos pasado de forma favorable su evaluación, ambas acompañaremos a Ootori-sama a dichos eventos-.

si yo lo estimo conveniente, si -. Contesto ella seria – asi que le recomiendo que den sus mejor esfuerzo en esto, ya que a partir de este momento, estare anotando todo lo que me parece bien o incorrecto de ustedes -.

En aquel momento, las puerta del salón se abrieron encontrándose con dos instructores de aparencia estricta y seria.

muy buenas tardes, señora Hatsumoto y señoritas -. Dijo el hombre inclinándose unos cuarenta y cinco grados, era alto de contextura media, de aparentemente unos cincuenta años, que llevaba un traje oscuro, bastante ordenando- me presentare mi nombre es Kotaro Ishida, y junto a esta hermosa mujer que es mi esposa, les enseñaremos, el arte de la etiqueta y protocolo-.

La mujer de unos treinta y tantos, baja y menuda, de cabellos rubios, y ojos verdes les sonrio, llevaba un traje de dos piezas azul marino, y unos pequeños guantes burdeo- mucho gusto, soy Kaytlyn-. Tomo la mano de la mayor de la personas de forma firme y miro a las dos jóvenes seria - espero que con nuestras clases, puedan convertirse en jóvenes refinadas, y poder estar presentables en cualquier tipo de evento y lugar-. Solto – ¿comenzamos?-. Pregunto luego, la mujer mayor asintió, y de inmediato, los cinco se dirigieron a la mesa – como pueden observar, este restaurante se basa principalmente en el estilo occidental, por lo que comenzaremos con como deben comportarse adecuadamente en la mesa en ese tipo de ambiente-. Espero que su marido le corriera el asiento -muchas gracias-. le dijo una vez que se sento en un sitio, y tomo de forma delicada la servilleta que estaba en el costado izquierdo de su puesto, para ponerla de manera suave en su regazo. –es importante que cuando estén acompañadas por un caballero, esperar a que dicho sujeto le corra el asiento, y agradecerle de forma adecuada, aquí las palabras por favor y gracias, serán sus mejores amigas-. Agrego – Kotaro por favor, si fueras tan ambable de correr el asiento, para que nuestras aprendices, puedan sentarse en sus respectivos puestos ella mientras sacaba de manera elegante sus guantes y los depositaba dentro de su pequeño bolso que colgaba de manera delicada sobre la parte trasera de la silla, coloco su mano izquierda por sobre su regazo, y estaba completamente erguida en su asiento.

El hombre se acerco a los asientos, y una por una indico donde se sentaba, corriéndole las sillas de manera cordial, las chicas agradecieron en el acto - deben tener en cuenta que una vez que se sienten, deben tomar la servilleta que se encuentra a su lado izquierdo, y ponerla suavemente en su regazo, como anteriormente hizo Kaytlyn, abra ocasiones que dicha servilleta se encontrara sobre la vasija, sin embargo, se debe ocupar el mismo procedimiento-. Acomodo suavemente a la mayor de las mujeres, que hizo esta acción perfectamente, Yoriko y Akane hicieron lo mismo, aunque esta ultima se veía algo torpe y nerviosa al hacerlo, luego de que las cuatro mujeres tomaron sus lugares, Kotaro tomo su lugar, y puso la servilleta sobre su regazo casi sin inmutarse- como pueden ver, frente a ustedes hay diferentes utencilios-. Dijo el hombre de forma seria -el objetivo de esta clase, es enseñarle la forma adecuada de utilizar cada utensilio, ya que cada uno de estos posee una función particular, y no queremos que queden mal, en un evento de alta sociedad, por desconocer su real utilización-. Agrego –debes saber si no se encuentran totalmente segura para que se usa ese utensilio, luego de nuestra clases, existe la posibilidad de esperar y con discresion ver que utensilio ocupa la persona mas cercana -. Comento luego, como su mujer el se encontraba perfectamente erguidos, y su mano descansaba de manera sutil en su regazo- cualquier duda u opinión estoy dispuesto a escucharla, siempre que sea de forma educada, y formal como me la pidan-. Agrego.

Al mirar la mesa se podia observar que en la parte frontal una tarjeta de invitado, al lado derecho de esta habian tres copas de distintos tamaños y formas que se pocisionaban en forma diagonal, bajo esta se hallaba una tasa con su respectivo plato, dos cucharas a su lado isquierdo, cuatro platos en la parte baja del centro, con una servilleta en el ultimo de ellos, a su izquierda tres tenedores de diferentes tamaños que iban de mayor a menor, caso contrario en las cucharas anteriormente mencionadas, sobre los platos principales se encontraban un tenedor en forma horizontal y una cuchara arriba de este, a su lado isquierdo un plato con su respectivo cuchillo encima.

comenzaremos con la carta de presentación o invitación, en algunas recepciones las ponen, con el fin de que se pueda establecer una conversación los invitados de una misma mesa, y asi, establecer relaciones y tener un ambiente mas ameno-. Comenzó a explicar el hombre de forma seria.

como se ha de suponer en un acto social, no tenemos que conocer a las personas invitadas, por lo que el uso de estas invitaciones, serán bastantes útil, para conocerse un poco mas-. dijo la mujer con una sonrisa cordial en su rostro – por lo cual debemos mostrarnos ante las personas de forma agradable y cordial; siempre tener una sonrisa acogedora, y que nuestra conversación sea amena y adecuada, para lo cual es necesario estar enterado, de temas de un gran interés publico, permitiendo ser participe en cualquier tema-.

tengo una duda-. Comento la castaña seria – ¿a que se refiere con temas de interés publico?. Podría darme un ejemplo-.

excelente pregunta, señorita ...-. Fijo la mirada en la castaña – ruego a usted que me perdone, pero aun no he tenido el gusto de saber su nombre, ni el de la jovencita que esta a su lado-. Argumento luego.

mi nombre es Yoriko Sutsuki un gusto-. Respondio la joven en forma cordial- y ella es mi colega Akane Sutori-. Presento a la pelirroja que sonrio amigablemente.

es verdaderamente un gusto, conocerlas-. Contesto la mujer sonriéndole abiertamente – bueno, con respecto a tu pregunta señorita Sutsuki, hay diversos temas que se pueden hablar en una reunión, pero todo depende principalmente del grado de confidencialidad, tengas con la persona que quieras establecer una conversacion, asi como también en el tipo de reunión que asistas, y en el lugar que te encuentres-. Miro el rostro confuso de la pelirroja y solto nuevamente una sonrisa -me explicare en detalle no tienes por que preocuparte señorita Sutori-. La pelirroja sonrio algo apenada- como iba diciendo, si nos encontramos en una reunión familiar, los temas personales, no resultarían ser un problema; pero si nos encontramos en una reunión social, debemos acudir a temas mas generales, que sean de interés común para todos los presentes, se deben tratar en lo posible no mencionar a alguna persona que no se encuentre presente-.

si nos encontramos en una reunión profesional, se puede conversar sobre temas espeficos de la profesión, que inclusive, podría ser un enlace para iniciar otro tipo de charla-. Continuo Kotaro -pero deben tener en cuenta que hay diversos temas que no se debe debatir ni conversar en ningún tipo de reunion, ya que podría ocasionar un disguste o cambio de opiniones bastante serios -.

Kotaro, tiene razó Kaytlyn luego –estos temas están asociados específicamente a temas como política, religión y sexo, ademas de temas de deporte y temas intimos de pareja y familia-.

al estar en la mesa como nosotros nos encontramos en este momento, esta extrictamente prohibido, hablar de temas asociados a enfermedades y hospitales-. Dijo el hombre.

sin mencionar los temas que causen algo de repugnacion, eso queda estrictamente prohibido, en la mesa-. Concluyo la mujer.

los temas laborales, también están prohibidos en una comida, salvo que se trate de una reunión laboral-. Completo Kotaro serio – no se pueden contar acerca de aventuras y logros personales, eso seria realmente aburrido para la persona que los escuche, aunque esta permitido contar anécdotas sueltas; como también no es correcto presumir, se debe reconocer que hay temas que no se dominan-.

lo mas importante en este tipo de conversación es ser discreto, prudente, respetuoso con las opiniones de los demás, aunque no comportamos con sus ideales-. Solto la mujer sonriéndole – la conversación es un arte y para ser un buen orador, debe haber un balance perfecto entre una persona timida que poco participa y un hablador convulsivo-. Termino de decir ella.

¿pero como podríamos romper el hielo o iniciar un tipo de conversación en un tipo de reunión como esta?-. pregunto la pelirroja interesada.

una interesante pregunta, ¿como lo harian ustedes?-. dijo el hombre sonriéndole.

supongo que comenzar con presentarme y luego hablar un tema en el que el grupo con el que estoy interactuando, se entretenga-. Solto Yoriko de manera seria.

buena respuesta, señorita Sutsuki- comento la mujer -y digame ¿como lo haría usted para presentarse en dicha oportunidad?-

de manera prudente y amable, como usted nos dijo hace un momento atrás señora Ishida, debemos ser siempre agradables y acogedores, donde la humildad siempre sera nuestra mejor amiga-. Contesto la chica.

efectivamente esa es una de las claves mas importante en el arte de la conversación, siempre con una sonrisa acogedora y un rostro agradable, dara una buena impresión hacia los demás-. Afirmo la mujer.

pero, hay algo que no comprendo-. Solto Akane un poco sonrojada - ¿Qué pasaría si en un momento de dicha conversación, suelto alguna situación o acción vergonzosa, como podría salir de esto?-.

la respuesta es muy sencilla, señorita Sutori- el señor Ishida comento luego -tan solo debe actuar natural, y tener sentido de humor, reírse de si mismo si el caso lo amerita, le aseguro que si lo hace bien, la gente a su alrededor se olvidara de la situación-.

tengo otra pregunta-. Dijo Akane – si la conversación es demasiado larga, como puedo hacer para terminarla-.

tan solo con un comentario gracioso, podras cortar ese tipo de conversación-. Respondio la mujer.

¿pero si la conversación me aburre que debería hacer?-.

tan solo despídete de forma amable y marchate, de seguro la persona entenderá y respetara tu opinión, y si aquello no puede ocurrir tan solo ármate de paciencia, eso es una parte importante en la educación-.

muy bien, ya que no hay mas preguntas, me dispondré a enseñar el uso de los cubiertos-Kotaro hizo un gensto con la mano indicándole algo a los chicos que se encontraban cerca de la puerta -para que esto resulte de manera favorable, tanto mi esposa como yo, hemos decidido que lo mejor para esta ocasión es traer los diversos alimentos que se serviran en una cena, y enseñarle, el uso correcto de ellos, en esta pequeña comida-.

Los camareros aparecieron con un carrito metalico con diversos platos, y vinos; comenzaron a servir, el primer plato, que consistía en una sopa blanca; a la primera en servir fue a Meiko que, agradeció, luego a Kathlyn, Yoriko, Akane, y por ultimo al señor Kotaro- muchas gracias, jóvenes-. Los sirvientes se inclinaron un poco, y se retiraron, no sin antes, servir en las tres copas, los tres vinos correspondientes. – chicas importante es siempre agradecer a nuestros sirvientes por cada plato que nos den, ellos se han esforzado por darnos un grato servicio-.

Kotaro, tiene razón-. Agrego la rubia alegremente- las palabra por favor y gracias,son las que mas usaremos, en un sito como este-.

pues el hombre luego - lo que tienen frente a ustedes es un Bisque de camarones, un aperitivo bastante codiciado ,sobretodo en Europa-.

como pueden observar, nos encontramos con una cantidad de utensilios en la mesa, lo que nos lleva a pensar, cual es el que debemos usar en este caso-. Dijo la rubia seria – pues bien chicas, les dare un dato, que las ayudara completamente con este predicamento-. Soto sonriente- el secreto es, que siempre debemos ocupar los servicios mas alejados del plato, primero y a medida que vamos avanzando los platos, ocuparemos los otros implementos-.

tengo una pregunta-. Argumento la pelirroja algo confundida- ¿no podemos usar el mismo servicio para los platos?-.

no, eso seria una tragedia-. Contesto la mujer seria.

cada servicio, tiene su utilidad, y se debe hacer uso de ella-. Concluyo el hombre -en este caso como el aperetivo, corresponde a una crema , debemos utilizar la cuchara mas alejada del plato-. Tomo delicadamente el utensilio entre sus manos, su mujer hizo lo mismo – es importante, que todos los cubiertos, sin excepción se deben tomar por el mango, en su parte superior-.

la cuchara se debe tomar con la mano derecha y su forma cóncava debe estar hacia arriba-. Comento la mujer -y se debe tomar entre los dedos pulgar, índice y corazón-. Kaithlyn les mostro a las dos chicas como hacerlo adecuadamente, ambos lo intentaron, la pelirroja se veía mas nerviosa que Yoriko, quien estaba inmune haciendo todo lo que pedían.

cuando tengamos la mano, en la cuchara-. Comento Kotaro luego – es importante que nuestra mano izquierda descanse suavemente en el borde de la mesa-. Su esposa puso la postura que explicaba su marido, ambas chicas la imitaron.

¿Cómo podemos saber cuando se ocupa este utensilio?-. pregunto la pelirroja curiosa – si dices que hay reglas, deberíamos saber en que circuntancias debemos utilizar este utensilio, es solo en la entrada o se puede ocupar en el plato principal y postre -.

muy buena pregunta Akemi-. Objeto la mujer que había dejado su utensilio al lado del plato , aun sin probar bocado alguno- me gustaría escuchar a usted señorita Yoriko, responderle a su colega, no se preocupe, si se llega a equivocar en algo, con mi amado Kotaro, la corregiremos apropiadamente-.

La castaña suspiro pesadamente _" que fastidio"_ pensó- he de suponer que el uso de utensilio, se emplea en platos liquidos como sopas, pastosos tales como cremas, y pures, asi como también en legumbres y algunos caldos, pricipalmente -. Comenzó a decir - en este caso el Bisque de camarones, contiene una contextura pastosa, por lo que es necesario utilizarla, pero hay casos en que la entrada, no requiere de este utensilio, ya que se trata de alimentos secos, como ensaladas.-.

eso es correcto, señorita Yoriko-. Solto el hombre impresionado- ahora cuando se dispongan de probar de su aperativo, hay datos importantes que deben considerar-.

lo primero, aunque suene repetitivo, e incluso sea lógico, mucha gente no lo hace correctamente, debemos llevar el contenido de la cuchara hacia nosotros, no nuestro cuerpo a la comida -. Agrego – la cuchara debe conducirse de lado a los labios, haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que quede de frente una vez que la ingresemos a la boca-. Mostro a su marido, quien hacia la practica de lo que ella había mencionado con anterioridad –vamos por que no lo intentas, no es difícil -. Ambas chicas lo hicieron el procedimiento, probando el contenido de a entrada.

delicioso-. Comento la pelirroja luego del primer bocado.

me alegro escuchar eso-. Agrego la mujer sonriente- si embargo querida Akemi, acabas de cometer una grave falta de etiqueta en este momento-.

¿Qué?, acaso uno no puede dar su opinión sobre el platillo que le sirven -. Pregunto Akane de manera incrédula.

Kotaro dejo su cubierto a un lado del plato y la miro fijamente, mientras su mujer, se disponía a comer y disfrutar su Bisque - no es eso, querida, simplemente cuando desees entablar una conversación, debes dejar el cubierto al lado derecho y no tenerlo en tu mano en ese momento, eso se debe ...-

Principalmente a que, mucha gente gesticula y habla con las manos, por lo que aquel hecho podira ser de mal gusto -. Agrego la castaña quien estaba perfectamente erguida y con su manos libre del utensilio.

Esta en lo correcto, señorita Yoriko-. Contesto el hombre asombrado. -realmente usted sabe mucho sobre este tema, ¿había hecho un curso semejante a este antes?-. pregunto.

Ella negó con la cabeza- no lo he hecho, pero algo me han enseñado en casa-. Respondio ella seria.

Me alegro que asi sea-. Comento el hombre – con el paso del tiempo este tipo de modales, se ha ido perdiendo poco a poco -. La castaña solo asintió.

¡Vaya eso es maravilloso!-. Dijo la pelirroja emocionada- a mi me hubiera encantado que mis padres, me enseñaran algo como eso, pero ellos no tenían tiempo para aquello, y dudo que hayan tenido el conocimiento de algo como eso, mi familia jamas a sido tan elocuente y educada, solo le importa sobrevivir, creo que ellas se reirían de mi si les cuento, que he venido a un sector como este, es la primera vez que entro a un lugar asi, y sinceramente estoy emocionada-.

Señorita Sutori, por favor, absténganse de contar sus anécdotas-. Ordeno su superiora- estamos aquí para aprender, no para hacer vida social pelirroja se encojio de hombros en aquel momento.

lo lamento, tratare de hacerlo-. Contesto ella nerviosa -ruego que me perdonen-.

Kathilyn le sonrio, dejando la cuchara de lado, tomo la servilleta y suavemente limpio su rostro, miro fijamente a la peliroja y le comento- no tienes por que disculparte, querida, nosotros aquí, estamos para enseñarte los adecuados modales de etiqueta para tu desempeño laboral-.

Continuemos-. Solto el hombre serio -Kathilyn, necesito que hagas la demostración del uso adecuado del utensilio, aun nos faltan cosas para agregar-.

Como ordenes, amor-. Contesto ella guiñándole el ojo, se sento erguida sobre su asiento, y tomo la cuchara de forma adecuadamente, para luego untarla en el plato, que limpio en el borde

-como pueden apreciar, la cuchara no se lleva hasta el desborde, no queremos accidentes previos-. Comento el hombre -vamos intententelos- Agrego el -algo que deben recordar es que no deben ocasionar ningún tipo de ruido con la cuchara, como sorber, eso francamente seria un desastre-. las dos chicas obedecieron, casi de inmediato e imitaron a su intitutriz -una vez que terminen, deben colocar la cuchara a un costado, para que el mesero retire-.

un aspecto importante, es el uso de la servilleta-. Comento la mujer luego, de dejar la cuchara en su posición final.- los movimientos con ella deben ser discretos, con movimientos pequeños movimientos y golpecitos, tratando de no huntarla con pintura-. Ella hizo el ejercicio sutilmente las dos chicas la imitaron.

muy bien alguna pregunta -. Dijo el hombre serio.

La pelirroja argumento- yo tengo una, ¿no podemos ayudarnos con el tenedor, en alguna situación?-

" _realmente es una estúpida"_ pensó la castaña -si me permite señor Kotaro, me gustaría responder aquella pregunta-. Solto la chica seria

Muy bien adelante, me gustaría oir su opinión al respecto-. Contesto el hombre serio.

Existen dos excepciones para el uso del tenedor con la cuchara es cuando se sirve ensalada y cuando se unta los tallarines-. Comento la castaña seria – el uso del tenedor junto con la cuchara en otro momento, resultaría ser inaceptable-.

 **Bueno hasta aqui dejo el capitulo 5 parte 1 en 15 dias publico otra vez nos vemos**


	7. capitulo 5 parte 2

**Hola chicos, heme aqui puntual como siempre. espero que les guste la parte 2 del capitulo 5, lo divide por que era bastante largo, adivinen 50 paginas...**

 **sin mas preambulos, los dejo con esta parte , no se olviden que espero a su review.**

 **comencemos...**

ahora saca una carta-. Objeto el pequeño emocionado, la puberta lo hizo – tu carta es el as de corazones-.

Casi, pero esta vez fue el as de pica-. Contesto ella seria - Ya en serio, llevamos toda la mañana en esto, podemos hacerlo después Yuusuro, debo investigar mas sobre los institutos que debo postular-.

pero me dijiste que me ayudarías-. comento el niño triste -quería darle una sorpresa a Yoriko haciendo un buen truco de magia, pero no me sale y tu no quieres ayudarme-.

si lo se, y te ayudare con eso enano, pero por el momento quiero descansar un poco-. Contesto la puberta seria -tengo cosas que hacer, que te parece si lo dejamos para después de almuerzo, allí tendre un tempo y preparemos todo para darle la sorpresa a Yoriko, ¿te parece?-. el niño asintió- ahora vete a jugar un rato, o bien puedes ir a ayudar a nuestra abuela con la comida-.

¿lo prometes Norico?-. Dijo el niño ilusionado.

si lo hare-. Contesto la chica hastiada.

El niño sonrio y beso en la mejilla a su hermana antes de irse, dentro de la casa. " _como un niño tan adorable como ese, resulto ser mi hermano, el y Natsumi parecieran salido de otro mundo"._

La azabache se levanto rápidamente y se dirigio a su habitación, buscando algo en su computadora, se dirigio al su correo, y entre ella pudo ver dos mensaje que les llamo antencion, el primero consistía en la inscripción del instituto Ongaku new, un instituto famoso, por el conocimiento musical, aunque no era como Konsaato, el mejor de los mejores en habilidades musicales y artísticas, pero si era su segunda opción –no perderé nada con intentarlo, no es Konsaato, pero esta entre una de mis opciones-. Apretó en el y comenzo a llenar, el vale de la inscripción, poco a poco, leyó un poco mas el procedimiento, y por lo que decía habría una audiciones, en unas tantas semanas – al menos veo que aquello se lo toman en serio-. Una vez que hubo terminado de leer, respondio el mensaje, y lo envio.

El segundo mensaje que le llamo la atención, no lo abrió, y la razón de ello, fue por el nombre que se encontraba en el, Aiden Wellington Greatarex -¿ahora que quiere este?-. se pregunto- que palabra de que no quiero hablar con el, no entiende, estoy bien sin el, quizas deba mencionarle a mi abuela de esto, ella sabra que hacer -.

Bajo hasta la cocina, alli encontró, a su abuela y a su hermano, poniendo la mesa, para el almuerzo.

¿ya terminaste con el proceso de inscripción, Norico? la anciana.

si oba-san, ya termine con eso-. Contesto ella sonriendo -abuela, hay algo que debo decirte-. Solto luego.

¿Qué es?-. pregunto ella.

es privado-. Respondio la azabache rápidamente, mirando a su pequeño hermano.

Yuusuro, ¿puedes dejarnos solas, por un momento?-. Pidió la anciana de forma amable.

si, oba-san-. Contesto el tímidamente –por mientras seguire con el truco de dirigio al patio trasero, para continuar con su ensayo.

ahora, ¿me diras lo que tanto te preocupa, Norico? su abuela preocupada.

al revisar mi correo, me encontré con uno de Aiden-. Respondio ella seria.

ah si, ¿que fue lo que te mando?-. pregunto ella nuevamente.

no quise leerlo, esa persona no se merece mi atención-. Respondio molesta –si el, la hubiera querido, debio hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, no iba a esperarlo toda la vida-.

aun les guardas rencor-. Comento ella algo triste -no deberías, el tuvo sus razones para hacerlo, deberías entenderlo-.

tengo el derecho de aborrecer y odiar a quien, yo desee-. Respondio ella molesta – sobre todo, cuando tengo razones para hacerlo-.

se que no puedo hacer nada para quitar tus sentimientos-. Comento la anciana seria - pero por lo menos dale la oportunidad de que se acerque a ti nuevamente-.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la mayor de la azabache, entrar al lugar.

buenas tardes familia Natsumi, acercándose a las mujeres en la cocina.

hola Natsumi, ¿como estas?, ¿te fue bien en la entrevista?-. Pregunto su abuela curiosa.

bien, el señor Tamaki, es un verdadero amor, hasta me causa gracia-. Contesto ella sonriente.

eso no es importante, lo que queremos saber, ¿es si quedaste en el trabajo o no?-. dijo Norico insistentemente.

lo hice-. Respondio la chica sonriéndole- empiezo a trabajar el lunes en la empresa-.

me alegro mucho por ti-. Dijo la anciana, terminando de poner la mesa – pueden ir en busca de Yuusuro, la comida esta lista-.

ire en busca de el enano, no se vayan a comer todo-. Comento la menor de las azabache, saliendo en busca de su hermano.

¿lograste ver a tu hermana en la empresa?-. pregunto la mujer, mientras ponía los platos sobre la mesa.

al principio no, tuve que llamarla para darle la noticia, pero luego, cuando salía de las instalaciones, pude verla, pero tan solo un instante, aunque quizas, puede que me haya confundido-. Comento ella sonriéndole.

¿de que te confundiste?-. pregunto la azabache entrando de la mano de su pequeño hermano, Natsumi, se acerco a Yuusuro, y le acaricio la cabeza.

hola Yuusuro, ¿Cómo estas?-. pregunto la chica sonriente.

muy bien one-san, te ha ido bien en la escuela?-. pregunto el sonriéndole.

excelente-. Respondio Natsumi.

oigan, estoy aquí, no soy invencible-. Solto la azabache molesta, sus dos hermanos la observaron sonriéndole – Natsumi, ¿vas a responderme mi pregunta?-. Se acerco a la mesa, y se sento, esperando que su abuela sirviera la comida.

¿Qué pregunta, Norico?-. pregunto la mayor de ellas fijando su vista en ella, y acercándose a la mesa con su pequeño hermano.

¿Cómo que cual?-. pregunto ella fastiada – ¿que fue lo que te parecio tan curioso?-.

Tan solo sonrio un momento –no fue mucho, la verdad creo que vi, a Yoriko subir a una limosina, estaba muy bien vestida, al parecer con ropas de marca y muy costosa, ademas de que estaban con dos mujeres, tan elegantes vestidas como ellas, una jovencita pelirroja y una señora de mediana edad, ¿oba-san, te ha hablado algo sobre eso?-.

no me comento mucho-. Contesto ella, mientras servia los platos –tan solo dijo que la habían acendido a asistente de la alta dirección-

esta mañana, la vino a buscar a un chofer muy temprano, seguramente tendrá esas clase de beneficio-. Comento la menor de la azabache seria –lo mejor es que le preguntemos en tanto llegue, y que ella nos explique,-.

si creo que aquello es lo mejor-. Natsumi sonrio, mientras llevaba un bocado a sus labios.

bueno Natsumi, ¿que puedes decirme de la entrevista?-. pregunto la anciana.

conoci a Tamaki-sama, Hikaru y Kaoru-sama, al parecer ellos serán mis jefes-. Respondio la chica- ademas a Akemi, ella es la que me enseñara que hacer en la empresa, y como manejarme adecuadamente en ella-

supongo que fueron amigable contigo-. Contesto la puberta seria- no quiero que se aprovechen por tu bondad e ingeniudad, tienes que saber imponerte a los demás-.

realmente fueron amables, no tienes que preocuparte-. Comento la chica- me ayudaron en lo pudieron, incluso me animaron, ademas Akemi, me mostro la empresa, en detalle con delicadeza, a pesar que interrumpi sus tareas-. Agrego.

esa niña fue muy buena-. Comento el pequeño.

si, me ayudo mucho Yuusuro, tu si me entiendes-. respondio la azabache mayor sonriéndole.

tan solo espero que no caigas como estúpida-. Suspiro pesadamente, la puberta seria tomando un puesto de comida.

no lo hare, solo debes confiar en mi -. Natsumi le sonrio confiada.

confiamos en ti, queridísima Natsumi-. Su abuela comento sonriéndole abiertamente.

En aquel momento, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, rápidamente el mas pequeño del grupo, se acerco, y contesto el teléfono.

ola, ¿con quien hablo?-. pregunto el tímidamente.

tu debes ser Yuusuro, ¿ no es asi?-. se oyo la voz de otro lado.

sip, soy yo, ¿tu quien eres?-. pregunto el niño nuevamente.

debes estar bastante grande, ya terminaste el jardín, ¿como te ha ido con eso?-. pregunto la voz otra vez.

mi hermana dice que no debo hablar con extraños-. Dijo el niño serio- ¿por que quiere saber eso de mi?-.

eso esta muy bien-. contesto la voz- Yoriko, si que es precavida con esas cosas-.

¿Cómo sabe el nombre de mi hermana?-. pregunto el niño.

Al oírla eso, la mayor de las mujeres, se acerco al niño- Yuusuro, ¿que sucede?- pregunto de forma amable al pequeño.

nada, solo un hombre esta hablándome, dice que mi one-sama es muy buena cuidándonos, y me pregunta cosas-. Respondio el niño - pero yo le dije que no puedo hablar con extraños-.

eso esta muy bien- dijo la anciana tomando el teléfono -déjame arreglarlo a mi, yo hablare con el señor, para ver lo que necesita-. El niño sonrio y obedecio- ve a terminar tu comida, yo me encargo de todo-. Puso el auricular en su oído - digame, habla con Shiori Sutusuki-.

por fin, contestan en esa casa, Shiori-. Solto la voz seria -pensé que nunca me contestarían- la mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al reconocer de quien provenia la voz.

chicas, saldré a hablar un rato, esta conversación no es apta para todos-. Rápidamente salio de la cocina y se dirigio al segundo piso con el teléfono inalámbrico.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Aiden?-. pregunto la mujer algo incrédula- sabes muy bien, que si las chicas contestan, no lo tomaran bien, sobre todo Yoriko y Norico-.

lo se, las conozco perfectamente, son de carácter fuerte, y bastante orgullosa, se parecen tanto a ...-.

a ti-. Comento la anciana seria -tenían que sacar algo de ti, despues de todo, eres su padre-. Suspiro pesadamente- pero, ya basta con tanto reclamo y reproche, ahora solo quiero saber, ¿a que debo tu llamada?-.

tienes razón, ire al grano; quiero visitarlos, tengo unos días libres, e ire a Japon, para verlos-. Contesto el serio- mande unos correos a mis hijas, pero no he recibido respuesta de ni una de ellas-.

es lógico, no lo piensas Aiden, dos de tus tres hijas, están resentida contigo, por todo lo que ha sucedido, mientras que la otra, ha estado ocupada con sus estudios, y buscando trabajo-

¿acaso han tenido problemas monetarios?-. pregunto el preocupado -con lo que les doy, no tienen suficiente, si es asi, soy capaz de mandarle aun mas-.

no es eso Aiden, no lo entiendes-. Contesto la anciana seria -Natsumi quiere sentirse útil y de alguna forma, ayudar a Yoriko en todo, mal que mal, ella es la que se ha encargado en la crianza de los niños-.

lo se, y en cierta forma, es culpa mia -. Dijo el hombre serio -deberian entenderme en ese momento necesitaba tener espacio para mi, no podia cuidar de ellos, si no podia cuidarme yo mismo-.

yo lo comprendo Aiden, lo que pasaste es muy difícil, y no te jusgo, todos manejamos de algún modo el luto, pero esta charla, no deberías dármela a mi, sino a tus propias hijas -.

me gustaría hacerlo, pero ellas no me lo permiten-. Comento el serio –sobre todo Yoriko, ella ha sido la mas testadura de todas-.

por que es la que ha sufrido mas, aunque no lo demuestre-. Respondio la mujer seria.

quiero verlos a todos nuevamente, llevare a Callie conmigo, creo que es hora que la conosca-

La anciana suspiro pesadamente – hablare con Yoriko de esto, tratare de convencerla, pero no prometo nada-.

al menos es un intento, te lo agradesco Shiori-. Se escucho la voz por teléfono- solo espero que Yoriko, quiera escucharme y entenderme, al igual como lo hizo Natsumi -.

pues sera difícil, ya que Yoriko, no es tan empática como Natsumi-. Comento ella seria – por el momento tengo que dejarte, las chicas me están esperando, te comunicare la decisión con Natsumi, le dire que te mande un correo-.

estare esperándolo, nuevamente gracias Shiori-. Y colgó la mujer suspiro pesadamente.

 _"se que debo decirle a Yoriko, pero no se lo tomara bien, ¿como podre convencerla que deje que los visite?, despues de todo, es su padre, y debe darle una oportunidad, eso es lo que queria Atsuko, creo que consultare con Natsumi, ella es bastante madura, y de cierta forma, es la mas parecida a mi hija, por lo que escucharla a ella, seria escuchar a mi bebe"._

¿de que estará hablando mi abuela con esa persona? la menor de las azabache seria - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Yuusuro?-.

no mucho, solo me pregunto como estaba, y que era lo que hacia-. Contesto el niño, que jugaba con un auto- pero como me dijo, Yoriko, no debo hablar con extraño, y eso le dije -.

eso esta muy bien-. Respondio la mayor de ellas – Yoriko estaría muy orgullosa de ti, por eso, pero al menos, no reconociste la voz de esa persona-.

El chico negó con la cabeza- era un señor, por que su voz era ronca, y parecía ser simpático-.

un hombre de voz grave, que pregunta por el bienestar de Yuusuro, y que pone a nuestra abuela seria, y se aleja a conversar, ¿tu crees que la persona que llamo sea?-. dijo la meoner de las azabaches.

no podemos sacar conjeturas-. Comento la mayor de ellas, continuando con su comida- lo mejor sera esperar que la abuela nos dija -.

¿de quien hablan?-. pregunto el niño curioso- yo quiero saber-.

no es nada, Yuusuro la mayor de ellas- es solo una persona que tu no conocen, una que nos lastimo mucho, pero tuvo sus razones para hacerlo-.

Entonces, ¿esa persona es mala? el pequeño tímidamente.

no lo es, solo tuvo sus razones, para lastimarlo, como lo hizo-. Contesto ella.

razones, a eso no se le considera razones -. Comento la menor de ellas molestas.

¡Norico, basta! regaño Natsumi, seria- Yuusuro se podría forma conjeturas, que no son del todo cierta.

conjeturas, el puede tomarlo como quiera, despues de todo, el tiene derecho... molesta .

¡Alto, no hables de mas!, recuerda que nos dijo Yoriko-. Comento ella preocupada- ella se enojara contigo, si lo haces -.

tienes razón, debo calmarme-. Dijo la chica luego, mas calmada.

¿que es lo que pasa, one-samas? el niño preocupado.

nada, Yuusuro, es solo que, Norico esta un poco loca, y se acuerda de puras barbaridades-. Respondio la mayor de ellas seria- ¿no es asi, hermana?-.

aja-. Contesto ella comiendo sus últimos bocados- como digas, yo solo estaba un poco enfadada, por que no he comido lo suficiente-. Miro a su hermano, quien aun tenia algo de comida en su plato – y tu también podrias hacer lo mismo, termina de alimentarte, asi podremos continuar con el ensayo-.

¿ensayo?, ¿ensayo de que?-. pregunto la mayor de ella curiosa.

el enano tiene planeado un espetaculo de magia, para Yoriko, yo ahora soy su asistente y le ayudo en lo que pueda-. Contesto la menor de ellas sonriente.

¡que divertido, me gustaría ver, que es lo que has aprendido!-. Comento la chica sonriéndole-.¿han logrado algo?-.

no mucho la verdad-. Respondio la puberta.

pero para la tarde, lo lograre-. Dijo el niño con entusiasmo- espero, que sea asi-.

Shiori, volvió un momento despues, con el teléfono en mano, ya decidida- Natsumi, puedes venir un momento, necesito, hablar contigo-.

Las dos azabache estaban serias, mirándose fijamente entre las dos- enseguida oba-san-. Contesto ella levantandose.

Norico, necesito, que te quedes con Yuusuro, por favor, lo que tengo que hablar con ella, es serio-. Indico la abuela seria.

de acuerdo abuela, lo hare, pero quiero saber lo que sucede-. Comento la chica.

prometo decírtelo, en tanto me enterre, ¿de que se trata?-. Dijo la azabache mayor con una sonrisa, para retirarse de la habitación.

Ambas mujeres, llegaron a la sala de estar

¿Qué es lo que sucede, oba-san? la chica algo preocupada - ¿de que quieres hablar? ¿ es sobre la llamada, que acabas de recibir?-.

efectivamente-. Contesto la mayor de ellas – la persona que llamo, era Aiden-. Al escuchar el nombre de el, la adolescente paledecio.

¿Por qué mi padre, haría algo eso?-. pregunto la chica desconcertada - sabe muy bien, que tanto Yoriko como Norico, no aceptarían hablar con el, sobretodo, cuando Yuusutro conteste la llamada-.

soy conciente de eso-. Agrego la mujer -me explico, que había dejado correos a ustedes tres, pero ninguna le ha respondido-. Suspiro -entiendo que Yoriko y Norico, no lo hagan, ya que lo aborrecen, pero tu, ¿por que no lo contestaste?-.

confieso que, en los últimos días, no he revisado mis mensajes, me he encontrado bastante ocupada-. Respondio la chica, observando su celular y revisando el correo, alli,pudo encontrar el mensaje que su padre le había enviado- aquí esta-. Comento- mas rato lo leere, por el momento, me gustaría saber, ¿que fue lo que dijo?-.

en resumida cuentas, quieres verlos-. Dijo Shiori seria –quiere traer a Carrie, con el, para presentarlos-.

no creo que eso, sea bueno-. Comento la azabache seria –a Yoriko, no le gustara escuchar eso-.

si lo se, pero, le dije que, trataría de convencerlo, aunque se que seria difícil-. la mayor de las mujeres dijo seria- quizas tu puedas hacerlas entrar en razón-. Comento luego- eres la única que ha entendido perfectamente-.

creo, que mis hermanas también lo entienden, pero siguen resentida con el, por que, son las que mas han sufrido, Norico,era tan solo una niña cuando paso todo esto, y Yoriko, se tuvo que hacer cargo de todos nosotros-.

por eso mismo, me gustaría que me ayudaras con esto-. Comento la anciana - ellas deben entender, que Aiden, quiere acercarse y tener un vinculo en ellas, en especial con Yuusuro-.

tratare de hacerlo, pero dudo que, pueda cambiar el pensamiento de Yoriko, sobre ello-. Dijo la azabache seria –aunque si fuera por mi, oba-san, me encantaria que mi padre, generara ese vinculo con nosotros, sobre todo con Yuusuro, ya que, a el le haría bien, tener un poco de masculinidad en su vida-.

debemos explicarle eso a Yoriko, seguramente lo entenderá-. Respondio la mayor de ellas.

ojala que sea asi, creo que esto sera mejor para todos-. Dijo Natsumi seria- ¿ahora no se si esto deberíamos a hablarlo con Norico?, ella, ya es bastante mayor, para enterrarse de algo como eso y debería, dar su opinión sobre este tema-.

pienso igual, pero primero debemos consultarnos con Yoriko, ella es la que toma la decisión final-. Dijo la anciana seria- una parte de mi, espera que permita que tenga una relación-.

Los dos hermanos menores se encontraban esperando a su abuela y hermana en la cocina algo aburridos, en unos cuantos minutos, la chica se levanto de la silla y abrió un poco la puerta para poder escuchar la conversación de su abuela y hermana.

¿Qué es lo que haces, one-san? el niño tímidamente.

no mucho, voy a ir al baño tu quédate aquí-. Contesto ella rápidamente, mientras se dirigía a un punto donde podia oir lo suficiente. -sea lo que sea, que oculten, yo averiguare, lo que esta sucediendo-. Murmurro para ella.

¿Qué es lo que sucede, oba-san? oir la voz de su hermana preocupada - ¿de que quieres hablar? ¿es sobre la llamada, que acabas de recibir?-.

efectivamente-. Oyo a su abuela –la persona que llamo, era Aiden-. " _Aiden, asi que la persona que llamaba era mi padre, ¿que quiere ese idiota?, no tiene suficiente con todo lo que nos hizo, es que no entiende que no queremos tener contacto con el"_

¿Por qué mi padre, haría algo eso?, sabe muy bien, que tanto Yoriko como Norico, no aceptarían hablar con el, sobretodo cuando Yuusutro conteste la llamada-. " _es lógico que piense eso, por que ese maldito imbécil, nos abandono en el momento que mas lo necesitábamos, ni siquiera conoce a Yuusuro, y se hace llamar padre, el no sabe lo, que es eso"_

soy conciente de eso, me explico, que había dejado correos a ustedes tres, pero ninguna le ha respondido-." _asi que mi padre se ha tratado de contactar con nosotras, pero debería saber que ni yo, ni Yoriko, queremos saber de el, la única que quizas le hablaría, seria Natsumi, por que francamente es una chica tonta e ingenua, que piensa que hay bondad en el mundo, pero la realidad no es asi_ "- entiendo que Yoriko y Norico, no lo hagan, ya que lo aborrecen, pero tu, ¿ por que no lo contestaste?-. " _eso si que es raro, por lo general Natsumi, siempre le contesta a mi padre y es la que nos dice como esta y lo que hace, ademas de informarle de nosotras, acaso.¿se enojo con el? ¿Por qué no le habrá respondido?"_

confieso que en los últimos días, no he revisado mis mensajes, me he encontrado bastante ocupada, aquí esta, mas rato lo leere, por el momento, me gustaría saber, ¿que fue lo que dijo?-.

en resumida cuentas, quieres verlos-. _"asi que despues de todo este tiempo, se atreve venir a visitarnos, ni crea que lo recibire con los brazos abiertos, ya no soy la niña de diez años, que abandono"_ – quiere traer a Carrie con el, para presentarlos-. " _mas en encima quiere a traer a esa estúpida por la que nos cambio, si ya estaba molesta, esto me altera sinceramente"_

no creo que eso, sea bueno, a Yoriko, no le gustara escuchar eso-." _por lo menos mi hermana es consiente todo esto, Yoriko no perdonara a Aldien asi como asi, y menos aceptara a esa arpía, en nuestra familia"_

si lo se, pero, le dije que, trataría de convencerlo, aunque se que seria difícil-. _"converserla, abuela parece que no conoces a mi hermana, ella es dura de roer"_ \- quizas tu puedas, hacerlas entrar en razón, eres la única que ha entendido perfectamente- " _si eso es por que es la mas ingenua y empática de todas, no puede ver la maldad, aunque estuviera al frente de ella, considera que todo ser en el mundo tiene bondad, pero la realidad, no es asi, hay gente mala en este mundo y nuestro padre, si podría llamarlo asi, es uno de ellos"_

creo, que mis hermanas también lo entienden, pero siguen resentida con el, por que, son las que mas han sufrido, Norico, era tan solo una niña cuando paso todo esto, y Yoriko, se tuvo que hacer cargo de todos nosotros- " _entender, ¿como entender a un imbécil?. Que nos provoco tanto daño, que nos abandono cuando mas lo necesitábamos, obviamente que estoy resentida, escogio alejarse de nosotros e irse con esa tal Carrie, en vez de cuidarnos y apoyarnos cuando lo necesitábamos"_

por eso mismo, me gustaría que me ayudaras con esto, ellas deben entender, que Aiden, quiere acercarse y tener un vinculo en ellas, en especial con Yuusuro- " _si lo entiendo, lo comprendo perfectamente, pero ese señor, debería comprender que no lo deseo ver, al menos, no en este momento, quizas lo llegue a perdonar, pero no creo que este sea el momento oportuno"_

tratare de hacerlo, pero dudo que, pueda cambiar el pensamiento de Yoriko, sobre ello-. _"yo también lo creo, Yoriko, no es tan fácil de convencer, y menos cuando se trata el tema de nuestro padre, dudo que se deje convencer, aunque si lo analizo objetivamente, seria una buena idea que Yuusuro conosca a su padre, llegara el momento en que preguntara por ellos y tendremos que responderle con la verdad"–_ aunque si fuera por mi, oba-san, me encantaria que mi padre, generara ese vinculo con nosotros, sobre todo, con Yuusuro, ya que, a el le haría bien, tener un poco de masculinidad en su vida-. _"ese es un punto relevante, quizas con eso, podría convencer a Yoriko, aunque la probabilidad de que ello ocurra es bastante baja"_

debemos explicarle eso a Yoriko, seguramente lo entenderá-. _"sigo pensando que esto es improbable"_

ojala que sea asi, creo que esto sera mejor para todos-. _"no lo puedo ver asi, hermanita, quizas tu veas la bondad en el mundo, pero yo solo veo la realidad, y esa en su mayor parte es, hostilidad"_ \- ¿ahora no se si esto deberíamos a hablarlo con Norico?, ella, ya es bastante mayor, para enterrarse de algo como eso y debería, dar su opinión sobre este tema-. _"creo que me mataran si descubren que estoy escuchando, pero Natsumi, tiene razón, ya estoy bastante grande, para dar mi opinión sobre eso"_

pienso igual, pero primero debemos consultarnos con Yoriko, ella es la que toma la decisión final-. " _Yoriko, no deseara que participe, ella aun me ve como una niña_ "- una parte de mi, espera que, permita que tenga una relación.

La puberta escucho como sus dos parientes se acercaban a la puerta _"debo alejarme de aquí, no quiero, que me descubran, recibia un buen regaño por esto_ " y rápidamente se alejo de ella para que no fuera descubierta, sin embargo, cuando su abuela abrió la puerta, la vieron que estaba en la mitad del pasillo.

¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Norico?-. pregunto su hermana mayor seria -crei que estabas cuidando a Yuusuro en la cocina -.

eso es lo que hacia-. Respondio ella rápidamente- estamos jugando a la escondida, y busco a Yuusuro,¿lo has visto por casualidad?-. pregunto inocentemente.

el no estaba en la habitación, si es lo que querias saber-. Contesto su abuela seria.

ni modo-. Dijo la azabache suspirando- tendre que ir de nuevo a la cocina, quizas ya se libro el enano, y me esta esperando en la cocina -. Sin decir nada mas, se dirigio a la cocina rápidamente, encontrándose en la cocina a su pequeño hermano, que jugaba tranquilamente con su auto -¡enano ahí estas!-. Comento la chica una vez que entro a la habitación- ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?, te estaba buscando-.

one-san he estado aquí, todo el tiempo- respondio el niño serio- tu dijiste que te esperara aquí mientras ibas al baño-.

Las dos mujeres mayores se miraron confundidas.

se suponía que estábamos jugando a la escondida, ¿no lo recuerdas?-. comento ella algo avergonzada, el niño negó con la cabeza, ahí fue que ella emitio un gran suspiro- bueno, dejémoslo asi, aun tenemos que preparar el truco de magia para la noche-. Tomo al niño de la mano -vamos, que no tengo todo el dia-. Argumento luego, mientras se llevaba al pequeño.

no la notas un poco extraña, oba-san-. Pregunto la azabache viendo como su hermana, se alejaba con el pequeño.

si, ¿crees que habrá oído algo de nuestra conversación?-. pregunto su abuela seria.

espero que no, aun no es el momento para eso-. Respondio ella mirando como su hermana y hermano se dirigían al patio trasero-

Norico-neesan, estas un poco rara-. Dijo su hermano mirándola fijamente.

¿por que dices eso, Yuusuro?-. pregunto ella saliendo de sus pensamientos.

es que estas un poco distraída- respondio el niño serio -¿sucedió algo?-.

no nada-. Contesto ella rápidamente – es solo que estoy un poco estresada con todo el proceso de inscripción de un instituto adecuado-. Agrego -¡sabes lo difícil que es quedar en uno de aquellos institutos en el que deseo entrar! -. El niño negó con la cabeza - tienes suerte enano, Yoriko, hizo todo ese proceso por ti, hace unos meses y ya tienes un lugar donde estudiar, mientras yo, tengo que seguir y seguir en mi búsqueda y rezar, por pasar las audiciones-.

podrias pedrile ayuda a nuestras one-san, ellas con justo te ayudarían a buscar el sitio que deseas entrar-. dijo nuevamente el niño.

soy conciente de eso-. Comento la chica sonriéndole -pero no quiero presionarla con todo esto, dijo Yoriko, esta trabajando arduamente, mientras que, Natsumi, tiene que ver el tema de la universidad y su nuevo empleo-.

¿Natsumi- nesan trabajara?-. Pregunto el niño curioso.

asi es enano-. Respondio la puberta sonriéndole, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- nuestra hermana Natsumi , comenzara a trabajar el lunes en la empresa de Yoriko, asi que a partir de ese dia, solo estaremos, tu y yo en esta casa y podremos hacer todas las travesuras que quieras-

eso estaría mal, Norico-neesan-. Dijo el niño serio.

Aguafiesta-. Contesto ella sacándole la lengua - en fin tendre, que divertirme yo solo esos días entonces-.

podemos jugar, pero no hacer travesuras-. Dijo el niño sonriendo- asi oka-san ni Yoriko-neesan se enojarían con nosotros-. Solto luego.

si tienes razón, haremos lo que tu dices enano-. Comento ella respondiéndole la sonrisa- eres muy inteligente, a veces, en eso nos parecemos-. El niño se ruborizo un poco ante ese comentario.- bueno continuemos con tu ensayo, debemos dejar sorprendida a Yoriko, esta noche no lo crees , ¿hermanito?-. el niño asintió rápidamente.

Abuela, algo me dice que Norico sabe algo de este asunto -. Comento la adolescente seria- aunque conociéndola nos reclamaría, no entiendo por que no lo ha hecho-. Solto luego.

Shiori, solo dio un fuerte suspiro como resignación- tampoco lo comprendo, a lo mejor estamos exagerando, dudo que ella haya sido tan astuta, para escuchar nuestra conversación-.

eso espero, oba-san-. Susurro la muchacha tímidamente- lo mejor que puedo hacer es ver el mensaje de mi padre, y saber que es lo que desea realmente-. Tomo su celular y abrió los mensajes – tratare de ayudarlo lo mas posible, aunque dudo que pueda hacer mucho conociendo a mis hermanas, no estarán dispuesta a recibirlo-.

sea como sea, debemos mencionárselo a Yoriko-. Comento Shiori seria –ella tiene que ser conciente que Aiden debe conocer a su hijo tarde o temprano, aunque me gustaría que lo tomara bien-.

Oba-san, todo queremos que eso suceda-. Dijo ella con una sonrisa -todo esto seria mas sencillo-. Se dirigio al mensaje y lo abrió – aquí esta el mensaje, espero que sea algo bueno, y no nos exigas mucho, eso molestaría mucho a Yoriko-. Fijo su vista en el mensaje y comenzo a leerlo.

 _Aiden Wellington Greatarex_

 _Para mi_

 _Diciembre_

 _Estimadas hijas:_

 _Ha pasado tiempo desde que no nos comunicamos, y estaba algo reacio a hacer algo como esto pero Carrie me convencio._

 _En realidad no se como empezar, ya han pasado cuatro años, en el cual me aleje de ustedes, y soy conciente de que algunas de ustedes, puede tener alguna clase, de resentimiento hacia mi, créanme no las culpo, se que gran parte, de lo que sucedió es mi culpa, pero una parte de mi desea, que al menos pudieran escucharme, y entenderme de alguna forma, del porque decidi irme de su lado, y dejarlas a cargo de su abuela._

 _Se que debio ser difícil toda esta situación, tanto para ustedes como para mi, soy responsable de su abandono, y realmente me siento culpable por eso. Debio ser difícil perder a sus dos padres en vez de uno, al mismo tiempo, se que no tengo excusa, pero sinceramente no me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, estoy arrepentido, por irme asi como asi, y dejarla de ese modo._

 _Apenas eran unas niñas, ni siquiera la mayor de ustedes había terminado la secundaria, cuando las deje con su abuela, y cargo de su pequeño hermano recién nacido, pero deben entender que para mi, era difícil ver a ese pequeño, y no sentir rencor hacia el, su sola presencia era un recuerdo constante, de aquel terrible suceso, simplemente no podia recuperarme, mi estado de animo era cada vez peor, y temia que si no me alejaba, podría atentar con la vida del pequeño, y no queria hacerlo, mal que mal, era mi hijo, el ultimo fruto de amor que me dio su madre._

 _Quizas no crean en mis palabras, y pienses que son solo falacias, pero tan solo quiero que me dan la oportunidad de acercarme a ustedes y conocerla mejor._

 _Cuatro años, es bastante tiempo para estar alejado, me imagino que debes estar muy cambiada, Yoriko, debe estar toda una mujer, terminado sus estudios universitarios, trabajando para alguna gran empresa, o quizas con familia, Natsumi, debe ya estar saliendo de la secundaria, escogiendo alguna carrera universitaria, y entrando al mundo laboral, mientras que Norico, ha salido de la escuela media, para ingresar a la preparatoria, y el pequeño Yuusuro, estará ingresando a la escuela primaria._

 _Reconosco que me he perdido gran parte de sus vidas, y no puedo volver atrás, pero realmente me siento arrepentido, debio ser sumamente difícil para ustedes aquello, no puedo imaginarme la carga que han tenido._

 _Por eso quiero compensar el daño, y acercarme mas a ustedes, quiero volver a ser la familia que eramos antes de que ese terrible incidente ocurriera, se, que no sera lo mismo que antes, ya que su madre, no estará con nosotros, pero quiero volver a ser su padre, y poder compartir todo lo que me he perdido, que es mucho._

 _Se preguntaran el ¿por que en este momento?, ¡por que ahora, despues de todos estos años?, quizas ya no me necesiten, puede que estén mejor sin mi, pero yo las necesito._

 _El saber que me perdi todos esos cumpleaños, todas sus graduaciones, y eventos importantes, realmente me duele, duele pensar que como padre debería haber estado ahí, pero por mi maldita cobardía a lo incierto, me hizo apartarme de lo mas importante, ustedes mis hijos._

 _Espero que puedan aceptarme y a Carrie, la proxima nueva integrante a su familia, y pase que pase, no le guarden rencor a ella, pues ella no tiene nada que ver en este asunto, ella solo desea mi felicidad, y ha ello todo lo posible poder acercarme a ustedes._

 _Ella fue la que me incito a que les mandara el mensaje y luchara por ustedes, y no saben como le agradesco que me haya presionado, por que sin ella, no me hubiera atrevido a hacer algo semejante._

 _Bueno me despido y espero que me den una oportunidad, ya que, todos los humanos nos equivocamos, y nos merecemos una oportunidad para remediarlo._

 _Se despide_

 _Aiden Wellington Greatarex_

 _Compositor y Músico de la escuela Juliard_

La lagrimas corrian en el rostro de la azabache, una ves termino de leer el mensaje.

pobre papá-. Dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas con sus manos -debe haber sufrido mucho, siento demasiada tristeza, cada vez que pienso que Yoriko y Norico, no entienden sus sentimientos, el necesitaba un respiro, no todas las personas reaccionan igual, cuando sucede una tragedia, papá necestiaba su espacio, si no se volveria completamente loco-. Explico - su tiempo de luto fue mayor al nuestro, ya que perdió a la persona que mas queria y amaba, pudo haber pensado que jamas volveria amar, pero lo hizo, y creo que Carrie, ha sido lo mejor que le ha sucedido, ya que ella le ha ayudado a recapacitar, y volver a tener contacto con nosotros-. Su abuela la abrazo fuertemente -¿como podre hacer que ellas comprendan y vean lo que yo percibo?-.

no lo se, Natsumi, pero no quiero que te sientas mal, ni muchos menos presionada con todo esto-. Comento Shiori, sonriéndole- si no te ves capaz de ayudarlo, el lo entendera, podrias comunicarte con el, si lo deseas y tener un buen trato con el, Aiden sabe muy bien, que tu lo perdonaste hace tiempo y que haces todo lo posible para hacer entender a tus hermanas, pero ellas son obstinadas, igual que tu padre, por lo que, es muy difícil perdonar y olvidar aquello-.

lo se, oba-san-. Contesto ella trantando de sonreírle- yo deseo darle una oportunidad, y presentarle a Yuusuro, despues de todo, el tiene derecho a conocer a su padre y entablecer una buena relación con el, tarde o temprano, debemos contarle la verdad-.

estoy completamente a tu favor, Natsumi-. Dijo la anciana sonriéndole -esos argumento se los debes explicar a Yoriko, quizas con aquello, pueda entender-.

¿Qué es lo que debe entender Yoriko?-. la voz de la azabache menor desconcertó a ambas mujeres, Norico se encontraba frente a ellas, con el pequeño Yuusuro a su lado.

¿Por qué esta llorando, Natsumi? el niño acercándose a ella, con el fin de consolarla.- ¿que fue lo que paso?-.

no pasa nada, Yuusuro, estoy bien-. Contesto la azabache mayor sonriéndole - es solo que la abuela, me conto una historia muy triste, y eso me pone muy sensible-. El niño la abrazo tiernamente

no tienes por que llorar, yo te consolare, y te dare muchos besos, para que la pena se te pase-. Comento el niño sonriéndole, la azabache se gano a su altura, para abrazarlo fuertemente.

realmente eres un cielo, Yuusuro-. Dijo ella sonriéndole, y besándole la frente -una gran bendición para todos-.

Eran las cinco y media, cuando la jornada de trabajo de las dos nuevas asistentes termino, las clases de protocolo de hoy habían sido intensas, desde el momento de la comida a como despedirse.

bien, muchachas esto ha sido todo por hoy-. Comento su superior seria -llamare al chofer para que las pasen a dejar a sus hogares, esta vez iran juntas, mañana el chofer pasara por ustedes a las 7 de la mañana, las quiero perfectamente lista, mas tarde enviare la vestimenta que deberán llevar para esta ocasión-.

como ordene señorita Meiko-. Contestaron las dos chicas, mientras caminaban hacia la salida,

hey Yoriko, ¿Qué te parecio la clase de hoy?-. pregunto la pelirroja sonriente, mientras subia al carro.

normal, no tengo que nada que decir sobre esto-. Respondio ella seria, entrando por el otro lado -es una simple clase que tenemos que tomar en el trabajo nada mas-.

a mi me fascino, es la primera ves que he tenido una clase, como esta-. Comento la pelirroja sonriéndole.- no sabia que existían tantos servicios para cada plato, yo solo conocía la cuchara, el tenedor y el cuchillo, no pensé que había tantas clase de ellos-.

existe una gran variedad de ellos-. Dijo la castaña como si nada -y sus usos son multiples-.

se nota que sabes de los utencilios y protocolo, que envidia me das en este momento-. Argumento Akane

no deberías tenerla-. Comento ella seria -el hecho de que a mis padres, les hayan gustado que aprendiera cosas como esa, no tiene que darte envidia-.

lo siento-. Agrego la pelirroja seria –es solo que me hubieran enseñado eso cuando niña, y verme tan elegante y distinguida, como tu te veias hace solo unos instantes atrás–

no lo creo asi, aunque te dara las gracias por el cumplido-. Comento la castaña seria, mientras miraba por la ventana.

hay algo, que me gustaría que hicieras por mi Yoriko-. Dijo Akane de repente.

¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-. pregunto ella fijando la vista hacia ella.

me preguntaba si podias ayudarme con estas clases de protocolo-. Contesto la chica algo timida –no soy como tu, este tipo de ejercicio son bastantes confuso para mi, asi que esperara que me ayudaras un poco-.

puedes hacerlo perfectamente sola, es cosa de practica-. Dijo ella bajando la mirada –lo consigeras, si eres perseverante-.

gracias por esa confianza en mi-. Agrego la chica sonriéndole – me gustaría pensar que eso ocurrirá, pero no lo veo de esa forma, a veces puedo ser tan torpe, y soy conciente de mantener mi boca cerrada, pero cuando me hallo nerviosa, tiendo a hablar mas de lo habitual, y no se, creo que a veces soy imprudente, y tiendo a fastidiar a los demas con mi conversación-bajo la mirada -fue en lo que me di cuenta esta tarde-.

" _en serio me esta diciendo esto ahora, pensé que ya se había dado cuenta de su error"_ pensó la castaña seria -tan solo deberías practicar y controlarte un poco, asi podrias ser una perfecta asistente en reuniones y eventos importante para la empresa-.

eso seria estupendo-. Chillo Akane sonriendo -tu estarías mejor en este sitio, que yo-. Solto un suspiro -es por eso, que quiero que me ayudes con esta tarea, quiero lograr ser tan buena como tu-.

La castaña solto un fuerte suspiro —de acuerdo tu ganas -. _"quizas luego de enseñarte a ser una perfecta asistente, pueda dejarme tranquila, y podre continuar con mi trabajo en paz"_ \- tratare de enseñarte en lo que pueda, pero solo con la condición, de no preguntar por mi vida personal, detesto que hagan eso-.

tratare de abstenernerme en hacer eso-. Contesto la chica sonriente, para luego abrazarla -me alegra que hayas aceptado en ayudarme, realmente eres un amor, Yoriko-.

si, esta bien, pero suéltame-. Comento la castaña tratando de alejarse.

La limosina llego pronto a la casa de Akane, que correspondia a un departamento en el centro de la ciudad.

¡al fin he llegado a m hogar!, ¿no quieres quedarte un rato conmigo?-. pregunto la chica antes de bajarse de aquel automóvil.

no muchas gracias, debo ir a casa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-. Comento Yoriko seria.

esta bien, pero voy a hacer lo imposible, para que aceptes mi invitación-. Insistió la pelirroja. -nos vemos en el trabajo mañana- se despidió con la mano.

nos vemos-. Contesto ella seria.

El auto avanzo luego de eso, llevándolo a su lugar de destino.

En la sala de estar se podrían apreciar a cuatros personas sentadas cómodamente,; la mayor de ellas se encontraba en el sillón tejiendo, a su lado estaba una azabache sentada hojeando una entrevista, mientras que una azabache mas pequeña estaba en su computadora revisando uno que otra oferta, y el pequeño rubio en medio de la habitación viendo televisión.

realmente estoy aburrida-. Comento la puberta seriamente –no hay nada que hacer, ¿Cuándo comeremos?-. pregunto luego

debemos esperar a tu hermana, no seas impaciente Norico-. Solto la anciana sin quitar la vista en su tejido.

ya lo se, pero Yoriko, se tarda y tengo hambre -. Resoplo la chica

ya llegara Norico, no debes impacientarte -. Dijo su hermana mayor, levantando la vista de la revista.

de acuerdo-. Comento ella volviendo su mirada hacia el computador _"creo que esta es mi oportunidad_ " pensó, fijo la vista en sus dos parientes mayores, y sonrio un momento, para luego volver a ponerse seria - por cierto, ustedes andan muy rara, desde la tarde-. Su hermana mayor dejo la revista a un lado, para ponerle atención

¿a que te refieres, Norico?-. pregunto Natsumi tímidamente

no se, han actuado algo extraño desde la llamada que recibieron en la tarde- objeto luego- a propósito ¿quien llamo, oba-san?-. pregunto ella con curiosidad, ambas la miraron incrédula " _no tienen por que poner esas caras, yo se de quien se trata, por que tratan de ocultármelo" -_ por lo que pude notar, debe ser una persona muy importante, para que te hallas apartado de nosotros y vayas a conversar a la otra sala-. Objeto, mientras revisaba su correo nuevamente- ¿ me equivoco?-.

no era tan importante, Norico, solo fue una llamada que los niños pequeños no deben escuchar-. Respondio la anciana algo nerviosa _"creen que soy tonta o que, ¿ por que simplemente no me lo dicen y se acaba todo esto?, que insolito, siempre tengo que perderderme las conversaciones importantes, tan solo digan que Aiden es el que llamo y ya esta, por que tenemos que esperar a que Yoriko llegue, solucionemos esto de una vez."_

¿ de que estan hablando? el pequeño curioso acercándose a ellas.

no mucho Yuusuro, solo Norico, nos preguntaba por la llamada que recibimos a la hora de almuerzo-. Respondio Natsumi con una sonrisa.

el señor que llamo era muy extraño, pregunto muchas cosas raras-. Dijo el niño mirándola. -Pero como yo soy un niño bueno, obedeci las ordenes de mi hermana Yoriko, y le dije que no podia hablar con extraños-.

eso esta muy bien,Yuusuro, me haces muy orgullosa, por hacer algo como eso, seguramente, Yoriko también lo estará-. Dijo la mayor de las azabaches sonriente

le dire a Yoriko cuando llegue lo que hice-. Dijo el niño orgulloso -seguramente me dara un premio -.

Las dos mayores iban a negarse, pero Norico lo animo antes de que ellas pudieran decir algo – eso seria fabuloso, por favor dile a Yorko, ella estará mas que orgullosa al escuchar esas palabras, ¿no lo creen asi?-. pregunto mirándola fijamente _" bien si no desean decírmelo por las buenas, tendrá que ser de las malas, yo también puedo jugar su juego, por si no lo sabían"_

eso lo veremos cuando Yoriko vuelva de sus trabajo, este no es el momento, para que hablemos de algo como esto-. Dijo la mayor de la azabache, un poco nerviosa.

En aquel instante, la puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando entrar a la joven castaña con un semblante cansado.

 **Bueno hasta aqui espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**


End file.
